Three Rivers
by Piccolo0714
Summary: Piccolo is about to find out what true love is all about. Something that he does not want, nor does he expect it. This story is not what you think...Has romance, but tons of action and adventure. Lots of Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This fic is A/U, as are all of mine. It will focus on Piccolo. The timeline is just after the battle on Namek. Goku is still lost in space…the Nameks have begun their lives on New Namek. ChiChi has forced Gohan to abandon his training and concentrate on his studies (imagine that..) and the other fighters have embarked on their own lives, waiting for the day when Goku returns. In the past year of his life, training and fighting along side the others, Piccolo has grown somewhat accustomed to the company of warriors. Especially to Gohan. But now, Piccolo has no one in his life, and uncertain how to handle the emotion of loneliness. In a brief moment of utter despair, Piccolo makes a decision that will change the course of his life. Forever…..I hope you enjoy this fic…it will have a lot of humor. The PG13 rating is just in case I put a curse word or mention "sex" in upcoming chapters. But, don't worry. Nothing explicit!!

Three Rivers of Hope 

The sunset was almost complete. Standing in the entranceway of his cave, arms crossed, Piccolo could smell the rain in the distance. Soon, it would arrive, drenching the dried up valley. Trees were turning brown, their leaves starved for water. The grass was also dying due to thirst.

Luckily, the waterfall by Piccolo's cave had an abundant supply of nourishment thanks to the nearby lake. He had filled up five large canteens, making sure he would have enough available for the duration of the next few weeks.

For Piccolo's life was about to change. Why he ever chose this course in time, he was not sure. Perhaps it was due to his fusion with Nail, the warrior from Namek, but he wasn't sure. Daily, he cursed himself for such a foolish and compulsive decision. But, what was done….was done.

The Namek smiled slightly, thinking how Gohan would react when he found out. It was because of this Saiyan child, that Piccolo's life began a transformation just a couple of short years ago. He was such a small boy, but destined for greatness.

Piccolo frowned, thinking of himself as a small boy, living the nightmare, which turned out to be his very existence. When he was just an infant, at least by Namekian standards, he had been forced to hide away from the world. An outcast, different from any other living thing he found. Piccolo remembered having gunshots fired at him by hunters. They had called him an abomination, a hideous mistake that must be rectified. However, Piccolo had the last word when he discovered how to use his power. He blasted the hunters into dust, and then ran away, so full of pain and hurt. Yet, he never shed a single tear. It was not something he would allow. The pain fueled his power, forced his mind to be more disciplined. As he grew he realized the horrible visions he had during his meditations were actually memories from his sire, Damioh. There was no emotion for his dead father. No feelings at all. Things were just the way they were, and that is how Piccolo chose to view the world. He had one mission, to kill Goku, Gohan's father. That was his purpose for being born, just as his father had taken his last breath. Revenge. Nothing more. Being so young, Piccolo could not contemplate the meaning for his life of pain and abandonment. So, he swore to carry out his father's dying wish. He set forth in a determination, and almost succeeded. Maybe, eventually he would have.

If not for Gohan.

It took a five year old boy to awakened something inside the Namek that might have lay dormant for eternity, had a bond not been formed. It was with the child's help that the evil of Raditz had been destroyed before it ever had the chance to permanently mar planet Earth. All beginning a series of events, which led to Piccolo's own death and his subsequent rebirth by the Namekian Dragonballs. All because of Gohan and his determination to bring back the man he called his best friend.

Piccolo smirked. Him? A friend? _Hump_. How his life had been redirected.

The first few sprinkles of rain had begun and he knew the next few weeks would be very wet and hot. He wasn't sure if he were up to this task he has presented himself with, but there was a small part of his heart that welcomed it.

Piccolo turned, walking back into the cave as the raindrops became heavier. He sat down and was about to begin his meditation when a tiny sound was heard. Glancing anxiously around, Piccolo realized the time was at hand.

The rather large egg was moving slightly, and a few sounds could be heard from inside. It had been over a month since Piccolo had spat out his first, and he swore, his last egg. It was the Namekian way of reproduction when a female was not available. He wanted a full-blooded Namekian son anyway, and since there had not been a female of his race for almost three hundred years, this was the perfect solution. And Piccolo preferred it this way, for he did not consider such close contact with a female something he could stomach. Suddenly, he was terrified. His son was about to be born and he wasn't sure if he were going to be up to the challenge.

Piccolo growled loudly. "Gohan, this is all your fault. I should never have let you get under my skin like this!" He said aloud. The Namek did not move, but watched for the next several hours as small cracks were made in the egg.

It was just before dawn that a tiny green hand was spotted, pushing its way out of the shell. Piccolo found himself holding his breath as another clawed hand was spotted. Slowly, an antenna was pushed forward as a large piece of the egg fell to the floor. The small face that popped out was green and covered in a purple slime, which caused it to slide onto the cave's dirt floor. Piccolo did not move, but continued to watch as his son wiggled around.

Piccolo was about to get up when he heard another crack coming from the egg. His black eyes darted toward the shell as yet another tiny green head came into view. Piccolo swallowed hard, sweat forming on his upper lip. "_Two? Oh, dear Kami. What have_ _I_ _done?"_ He wondered silently. Standing, Piccolo felt as if his legs would give way, but he walked carefully forward. He knelt down, watching both of the miniature green Nameks open their eyes. He was afraid to touch them, but knew he needed to bond with them immediately. As he reached out toward the first infant, a third baby popped from the egg.

This sent Piccolo falling backwards where he landed hard on his bottom. He sat there, staring in shock as he looked at this scene. Quickly, he grabbed the egg and shook it, making sure no more were inside.

This was unheard of. Never, at least to his knowledge, had more than two Nameks been born from a single egg. And that in itself had only happened a few times in the history of his people. No, this could not be reality. Yet, at his feet he saw three sets of black eyes looking at him. All three so tiny and frail, utterly helpless. They were probably less than four pounds each. He could just throw them to the animals below and be done with it, taking back his life of solitude.

Fiercely he looked into their faces and saw nothing but innocence. No, he could not kill them, it just wouldn't be right. Damn his bleeding heart! He growled again, louder, and one of the infants recoiled in fear. Great. Now that one would be terrified of its own father.

The one in front, the first- born, seemed more confident and less afraid. He sat up straight and Piccolo knew he was trying to figure out the large green man he saw in front of him. "It's ok, kid." Piccolo said, trying to sound soothing. But his deep and overpowering tone sent the other two babies scurrying behind the first one.

It was at that moment that Piccolo saw something else that would forever change his life. The purple slime had been absorbed into their skin and now they sat there naked and afraid. Piccolo stood up, trying to get a better look at what he thought he saw. Or more accurately, what he did not see.

Reaching down, Piccolo grabbed two of the babies, one in each hand and held them up before him. They were the most frightened of the litter and therefore he tried to be gentle. But, all reason was gone when he realized that his sons.... were not sons.

"Oh, dear God." He said out loud. "Females." The older one, still on the ground, attempted to stand in defense of the others, but only managed to crawl to its knees. Piccolo looked down between its legs and saw yet again, another female.

He put the first two back down in the dirt and then sat down. This could not be happening. Not _three_, and certainly not three _females_. There were no females of his race, not any more. Perhaps their equipment had not grown properly. Maybe they were deformed. Piccolo was not an expert on the female anatomy, quite the opposite. But, he was not ignorant either. He watched carefully as the three of them huddled together. He watched every move they made, and could not deny what he knew was the truth.

Piccolo's egg had hatched three girls. Three little female Nameks. He sat there shaking his head in awe as he watched their developing personalities. The older one was in charge, making sure the two younger ones were close. They looked alike, but somehow different. Instantly, Piccolo was able to tell them apart, but he doubted anyone else could.

He was still considering throwing them to the animals below, when he saw the younger one shiver from cold. Although it was summer, it was nowhere near the warmth and comfort they had been used to in the egg. Piccolo remembered being so cold as a kid, that it sent a pain to his heart to see his own child in the same position. He took off his cape and put it out on the floor. One by one, he picked each small baby up and put her on the white cloth, then covered them. He got a canteen and gave them water, keeping his strong arm around them so that the bonding could begin. Then, he watched silently as they each drifted off to sleep.

As soon as the rain stopped, Piccolo knew he would have to seek guidance from Kami, which pissed him off to no end. He hated that damned old man and his judgmental ways. But, he needed answers to this mystery and besides being Guardian of Earth; Kami knew everything there was to know about the Namekian people.

While the infants slept and the rain pounded the valley below, Piccolo was in deep thought. He had no names chosen, as it was custom to wait until the child was born to present it with its life-name. So, now, he was faced with the task of three names.

Around ten in the morning, the babies woke up. They were hungry and Piccolo gave them water. It would be several weeks before they could speak or walk. For now, they were solely dependent on him.

"I have chosen your names." Piccolo said to them. Again, the harshness of his voice caused the two younger ones to jump. He smiled, seeing the first-born girl being brave. "You are Rideria." He told her, believing that although she could not speak, she fully understood his words.

Next, he looked at his second child. "Your name shall be Rikola."

Finally, he addressed the smallest and most skittish of the threesome. "You shall be called Rhyne."

Each girl seemed to be aware of the significance of the words they heard, but they were unable to express themselves. Slowly, Rideria crawled forward, resting in front of her father. She put a tiny hand out, touching her father's enormous hand. Suddenly, it was a moment that Piccolo had not expected, as each girl did the same. Even Rhyne, who was shy and afraid.

All thoughts of throwing them to the animals below were gone. As both mother and father, he felt an enormous responsibility and urgency to protect the babies. He would train them to be self sufficient and strong fighters. He was shocked as Rhyne crawled closer, almost into his lap. Piccolo felt a small smirk cross his face as she struggled, grabbing onto his gi for leverage. Finally, he gave her a boost with his hand and she sat squarely in his lap. Rhyne rested her head on his stomach and dozed off. The other two followed suit soon afterward.

The rain billowed outside, filling the area with much-needed moisture. The wind was blowing and soon a storm settled overhead. Lightening filled the sky, and thunder roared through out the valley.

But, Piccolo did not notice. Instead, he remained inside, three green balls curled up in his lap.

**_This is a fic I wrote about a year or so ago. I used to write a lot, then stopped. I may start up again if people seem to enjoy my stories. This story is already completed, so I'll try and post a chapter a day. _**

**__**

SHERRI 


	2. Chapter Two

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Two**

The rain was still coming down full force, as the days seemed to go on forever. The girls were now two weeks old and had easily doubled in weight.

Piccolo made sure they understood not to go near the end of the cave, as the first step was some two hundred feet down into a ravine filed with rocks. They had begun to walk, although somewhat unsteadily. Now, they struggled with words. Rideria had been the first one to say an audible phrase. _Me hungry!_…..Piccolo watched as the sound of her own small voice seemed to fascinate the other two girls.

Rikola tried to copy every movement of her older sister, which seemed to irritate Rideria to no end. Yes, this little leader had Piccolo's temperament, which meant the smaller two were in for a turbulent ride.

Rhyne was so very different. She was shy and withdrawn, preferring to keep to herself in the corner while the older two were intent on being under Piccolo at all times. Being that they did not yet reach his kneecaps, Piccolo had to be careful as to not trample them to death. But, Rhyne never seemed to be underfoot as the other two.

Four more weeks passed before the rain completely stopped. Kami watched the Earth from his Lookout, seeing enormous flooding which had destroyed several acres of land. Yet, at least now, the ground was saturated with moisture and the trees were beginning to bud with leaves and fruit again. It was the middle of summer and never could the Guardian remember it being this hot. Temperatures were well over one hundred degrees in most areas.

Kami watched as Mr. Popo tended to his flowers. "Kami, have you had any more of your visions?" Mr. Popo asked.

The Namek shook his head. "Not in a few weeks." He replied. Mr. Popo had been referring to a series of visions that Kami had which seemed to deal with Piccolo.

The first had been about fire. Kami felt an explosive heat, having the power to destroy the world. Its flames were tall and endless, yet, more yellow than red, which indicated that it was not a wild fire. But still dangerous.

Secondly, he had a vision consisting of water. A deep and amazingly blue ocean, filled with beautiful fish and greenery down below its surface. He remembered the way the water rippled, as if someone was skipping stones_. Large stones._

Finally, the last vision of Kami's was the strangest. It was air. Soft and billowing, flowing through the clouds, full of softness. He remembered trees blowing gently and flowers dancing as the wind caressed their petals. Nothing but pure innocence and love for nature.

The visions had come all in the same night, just seven short weeks ago. Now that the rain had stopped, Kami considered seeking Piccolo out. Although his Namekian counterpart had never appeared in any of the visions, Kami's heart knew they were directly related. But, Kami so hated to enrage Piccolo, knowing well how he felt. And despite the fact that Kami had nothing to do with what Damioh had done to his tiny son, Piccolo found blame in Kami's presence.

"Kami?" Mr. Popo asked. "Are you alright?" He had been talking for several minutes, but Kami had not heard him.

The Namek smiled. "Yes, Popo. I was just thinking…..perhaps I will go visit Piccolo today."

Mr. Popo almost dropped his basket of daisies. "What?"

"I believe…..there is something that needs my attention." He said. "In a while…..when it is not so hot."

Mr. Popo did not argue, knowing that Kami was wise and responsible. Still, Piccolo frightened the small black man.

Rideria was stubborn. That fact was evident as she tried wholeheartedly to find a way out of the cave. Piccolo was in meditation, but aware of every element around him. Including the three precocious girls.

"Shhhh." Rideria said in a whisper. She took Rikola by the hand and led her to the edge of the cave.

As always, Rhyne was far behind, too scared to disobey her father.

"There is something out there." Rideria said assuredly.

"What?" Rikola asked, trusting every word that her older sister spoke.

"Not know." Rideria said. "But something." She inched closer, a few pebbles falling from beneath her feet.

Rikola swallowed hard, shaking her head. "No…"

Piccolo knew that if they fell or jumped, he would be there in seconds to save them, so he continued to let them pursue their independence. He was curious to see if his oldest could find a way out of the cave and down the mountain.

Rhyne inched back, taking a seat beside Piccolo, trying to be quiet so not to disturb him. Yes, she was Piccolo's shadow. Always close by.

Rhyne knew the man she called Father was her protector. A being, like herself, but able to do amazing things. Sometimes at night when the others were resting, she would stare at him and wonder what was in his mind. When a single onyx eye would snap open, Rhyne would pretend she was asleep. But, Piccolo knew better. Sometimes he would pick up his small daughter and let her sleep in his lap. He did not show favorites, but Rideria and Rikola were not as needy as Rhyne seemed to be. Piccolo tried to give each girl what she needed. Independence, guidance and……affection.

Several more pebbles fell beneath Rideria's feet, but she held fast. Stooping down on her knees, she looked over the edge of the cave and was amazed at the things she saw. Big stones, green trees and the water that had fallen from the sky.

Rikola pulled on her sister's gi. "Too close." She said. Rikola looked back and saw that Father was watching them and knew that he would be angry that they were trying to get away.

But Rideria was not listening. She was consumed with curiosity and determined to see more of this place Father had called Earth.

Rikola had decided she this had been enough of an adventure and let go of Rideria's gi. But, when she did, her older sister tumbled head first out of the cave.

Even as the scream was leaving Rideria's lips, Piccolo was there. She had scarcely fallen ten feet and then found herself securely in her father's arms. He hovered outside the cave, while Rideria clung to his gi for dear life.

Rikola and Rhyne stared in awe as their Father floated in the air. Piccolo had not left the cave since their hatching; therefore this talent was new to them.

Slowly, Rideria calmed down and opened her eyes. She did not let go of her father, but was afraid to look into his face.

"What you did was foolish." Piccolo scolded. "I told you when it was time, I would take all of you out to see the planet." Carefully, but forcefully, he tossed Rideria back into the cave, while he continued to hover outside.

He smirked as Rideria refused to cry. She was scared, but he thought he sensed more anger than anything at being caught and now being disciplined. "You want to see the world?" Piccolo asked them. To his astonishment, it was Rhyne that stepped forward.

"I want to see." She said. "I want to do what you do." She indicated his flying.

"It will happen in time." Piccolo told them. "I have explained to you before, that you will possess many powers. But, they have to be taught to you. If you act as you did just now, I will not teach you." He said roughly. "Do you understand?" He looked particularly at Rideria.

She looked her father squarely in the eyes, almost challenging him. "I understand." She told him. Rikola and Rhyne also agreed.

"Fine. Then come here." He motioned for them to walk to the edge of the cave. They were all the same size, but Rhyne was just a tiny bit shorter than her sisters. So, he picked her up first, securing her in his arms. Next were Rideria and Rikola. When they were holding on securely, Piccolo flew slowly downward. He passed the flooded areas and headed to the waterfall.

The area of the woods was beautiful. Apple and pear trees were everywhere, as were wildflowers. The waterfall itself was about twenty-five feet tall and flowed peacefully around an array of gray and white rocks.

Piccolo sat the girls down and watched as they admired their surroundings. Their small black eyes were huge, their mouths open slightly. He smiled at their first view of Earth.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Three**

Rideria seemed to be more bored than anything while she sat patiently by the riverbank and watched her sisters splashing in the water. Piccolo had allowed them to go into the shallow end and hovered close by in meditation.

But Rideria had refused. "Don't want to." She said frowning. So, she angrily sat down and observed.

Rikola and Rhyne giggled loudly as they played. However, when a fish bumped up against Rhyne's leg, she screamed as if she had been shot. She darted toward the riverbank so fast, that she lost her footing and fell face first into the shallow water. Rhyne came up coughing and gasping for air, having ingested some of the fluid.

Still in the water and unafraid, Rikola laughed. "Just a fish!" She yelled at the younger sibling. But, Rhyne did not care. She was embarrassed and her feelings were hurt that she had been such a coward. She sat down on the embankment a few feet from Rideria.

The older girl glared at Rhyne. "Crybaby." Rideria said hatefully.

"That's enough." Piccolo intervened. "I don't see you in the water, so you have no reason to judge your sister's actions." His tone was firm and Rideria felt her cheeks flush with anger.

Rideria got up and stomped into the river. She stood not far from Rikola, who was remaining quiet on the matter, with her arms crossed and her face in a deep frown.

Piccolo was stunned at her blatant attempt to outwit his attempt at control. He stood up and flew toward them, hovering above the water.

"You want to challenge me, girl?" Piccolo asked angrily. Immediately, Rikola hurried out of the water, leaving the older girl alone.

Rideria did not respond, which infuriated Piccolo.

"Then let's see what you're made of." He told her. Before Rideria had a chance to react, he sent down a blast toward the water, causing it to explode around her. First, she went flying up into the air, and then tumbled down into the water a few feet away. This area of the water was deeper and she went under immediately.

On the riverbank, Rikola and even Rhyne jumped up and ran toward the water.

"No!" Piccolo shouted at them. "Let her be!"

They abruptly stopped, but remained right at the water's edge.

Piccolo counted in his mind, knowing that Rideria could only hold her breath for about thirty seconds or so. Zoning in on her ki, he waited.

Down below, Rideria struggled for her bearings, not knowing how to swim and not sure which direction was up. Her hands and feet were moving wildly, her eyes burning from the sudden impact of the water. Before she could stop herself, she drifted into some high seaweed and then to the river's bottom. At that point, her lungs exploded and she exhaled her air, leaving her without oxygen.

Piccolo saw as the bubbles began to surface on the water and he knew that her time was up. He quickly flew into the water, directly to Rideria. Snatching her up, he returned to the air in less than five seconds.

For the second time that day, he tossed his daughter down to the ground. Rideria was coughing uncontrollably, vomiting water with each cough. On her hands and knees she looked up at Piccolo. He couldn't tell if she were crying or not, her eyes already red from the water.

Their eyes locked. "Now, you will not be so insolent again." Piccolo said angrily to his oldest daughter. "You will obey me and if any of you…" He looked at each girl. "If _any_ of you dare to show such disrespect again, I will end your life as surely as I am the one who gave you life."

Rhyne was in absolute tears as she held onto Rikola's hand. Rikola herself felt nothing but fear.

Rideria finally stood up. She avoided her father's eyes and went to be with her sisters.

"Now, it is time for a bath." Piccolo told them. "Take your clothing off and use this to bathe with." He materialized a bar of soap and thew it toward the girls.

They hesitated for just a moment, which Piccolo did not like. "Did I not make myself clear?" He asked. Like lightening, Rikola grabbed the soap and ran back towards the water, closely followed by Rhyne and Rideria.

All three little girls disrobed and waded to the shallow end for their bath.

The heat was almost unbearable. Gohan's window was open, but the breeze coming in was too hot. He wiped his upper lip, which was coated with sweat. "I gotta have a break." He said to himself.

ChiChi had told him to remain in his room until his studies were complete. But, Gohan wanted nothing more than to get away. He carefully inched his way downstairs looking for his mother, but thankfully she was not there. "She must have left for the store already!" He said happily.

Gohan hurried outside and flew away. His intention was to find Piccolo and see how his friend was doing, hopefully spar some. He hadn't seen the Namek in several months and missed him a great deal.

Searching out Piccolo's ki, he was excited when he located his friend by the river. Hurrying down, he found the Namek in meditation.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted and landed beside him. "I've missed you!"

Piccolo smirked. Gohan had not changed a bit. His hair was still smoothed down and he still wore the gi that Piccolo had made for him.

"You too, kid." Piccolo said. "How did you get away from your mother?"

"She's gone shopping." He smiled.

"So, you snuck away?" Piccolo knew that if ChiChi found out, Gohan would be in trouble.

"She won't find out. She shops for hours!" Gohan smiled sheepily. "Can we spar?"

Piccolo's interest was immediately peaked. "Yes, but…." He wasn't sure at all how to tell the boy about his girls. "I need to show you something."

Rideria, Rikola and Rhyne had noticed the newcomer and immediately got out of the water and threw on their gi's. Shyly they walked up behind this strange looking creature and stood, waiting for direction from Piccolo.

Piccolo motioned for Gohan to turn around and when he did Gohan's reaction was priceless. He gasped in utter shock. Now, Gohan had seen Nameks before. They had even lived on Earth for a short time after their home planet was destroyed by Frieza.

"Wow." Gohan said. "Where'd you find these little guys?" He smiled. He thought they were so cute and little.

"Gohan, these are mine." Piccolo said.

Gohan's eyebrows went up in confusion. "What do you mean? _Yours_?"

Piccolo sighed, knowing he would have to spell it out for the Saiyan child. "They are my offspring." He told him. Surely the kid could understand that.

Gohan's eyes got even bigger. He looked from the children and back to Piccolo. "You mean, you had…._babies_?" Gohan was astounded. "But…you're…..you're….."

"Gohan, Nameks can reproduce alone, remember….." He said irritated that he had to explain himself to a seven-year old. "I spat out an egg seven weeks ago….it just happened to have three of them inside." _Why did he even try and explain_? He should have told him he _found_ them in the woods.

"Three?" Gohan said as if he had miscounted. "All three of these are…_your_…..children?"

The boy was dense. "Yes, Gohan. These are my female offspring." Piccolo shook his head, trying to refrain from anger.

That did it. Gohan's mouth hit the ground. "_They're……._ _girls_!" he looked back at the children as if they had suddenly grown two heads "_Girl Nameks_!"

Rideria stepped forward, not sure of this taller creature, but she did not like the tone he had. "Problem?" She asked Gohan defiantly.

Gohan's laughter immediately stopped as he heard her soft voice. He looked at Piccolo, blinking dumbfounded.

"They do speak." Piccolo said sarcastically.

Gohan looked down at this little green girl. "They look just like you, Piccolo. They don't look like girls."

Rideria frowned, not understanding what was so different about a girl. This creature in front of her looked strange to her no matter what. "What are _you_?" She asked Gohan

Piccolo shook his head. Rideria apparently had no fear and approached Gohan without any forethought. She had no idea the power that the young Saiyan boy possessed.

Gohan looked at Piccolo for help. "He's a human." Piccolo said. "Earth is inhabited by mainly humans."

"What are we?" Rikola asked, stepping closer. "We are not human girls?"

Piccolo sighed. "No, we are Namekians. Technically, we are aliens on this planet, since it is not the home of our race."

Rideria looked harshly at Gohan. "You funny looking human girl."

Again, Gohan's mouth flew open. "I'm not a girl!" He said loudly.

Rhyne was hiding behind Rikola, watching as her sisters curiously asked questions.

"You're human! Human….what?" Rideria asked loudly, angry that she did not understand this.

Piccolo stepped forward speaking to his daughters. "There are usually two sexes to each race. Male and female. Gohan is a male, boy…he will grow to be a man….if I don't kill him first." He said seriously. "You and your sisters are female, girls…you will grow to become women…again, if I chose to let you live."

"What are you, Father?" Rikola asked.

Piccolo growled at her. "_I AM A MALE_!" He yelled.

Rikola and Rhyne jumped back, having had enough. They did not completely understand, but were not concerned about this matter at the present time.

But, Rideria was very concerned. "What is the difference between male and female?" She asked.

Neither Gohan nor Piccolo made an effort to answer that. "I'll explain it to you when you are older." Piccolo said angrily.

"Maybe my mom or Bulma could talk to them about…._that_…." Gohan said.

"It is not important." Piccolo said. "What is important is their training!" he inched off the ground, heading upward. "Let's show them what it means to spar." Piccolo couldn't hide the grin that was on his face. Gohan followed him in the air. Down on the ground, the children desperately ran, trying to keep up with Piccolo and Gohan as they few a few yards away.

"Piccolo, won't this scare them? I mean, if they've never seen you fight, it might make them afraid." Gohan said, not wanting to frighten the tiny girls.

"That's what I want." Piccolo said. "Don't hold back, Gohan. I want to show them what power really is."

Gohan gulped. _This was going to be an exhausting afternoon_.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Four**

Their legs were so small; it was a great effort for the little girls to keep their father and the newcomer in sight. But, Rideria was not about to be left out. She didn't really care if her sisters could keep up, she pushed ahead without them.

Rikola was literally dragging the younger and smaller Rhyne behind her, trying desperately to keep up with Rideria.

In the sky, Piccolo and Gohan prepared. "I won't go easy on you." Piccolo said. "You've been lacking in your training, and I'm about to show you how painful that can be."

Without any more warning, they began. Piccolo attacked, his fists drawn up in large green balls. Gohan dodged and moved quickly, this being his only defense at the moment.

Piccolo felt his blood pumping like it had not in months. He almost smiled at the excitement he felt fighting. Using his eye lasers, he sent two shots toward Gohan, but the Saiyan boy jumped out of the way and responded with an incredibly powerful blast. Piccolo's large hand slapped it away as if it were nothing.

Down below, Rideria could not believe her eyes. This was…..this was incredible! Her black eyes were huge as she tried to watch every move her father made. But, they were so fast, she became irritated and stomped her foot on the ground.

Beside her, Rikola and Rhyne were also amazed. Even the smaller girl stood bravely watching her father in the air.

With every blast, the girls jumped, the loud noise hurting their sensitive ears. Rhyne was actually holding her hands over her pointy ears, trying to block out the sound.

But, Rideria did not care. She was so intent on keeping up with her father that she did not even know or care that her sisters were beside her.

This went on for about three hours. Piccolo and Gohan destroyed several large mountains, trees and singed some grassy areas. When they were done, both fighters had tattered and torn clothing.

Rhyne had gotten tired and sat down on the grass, falling asleep. Rikola was sitting, but very much awake.

Rideria had not moved from her original spot. She watched her father as he landed, meeting his eyes.

"Did you like what you saw, girl?" Piccolo asked, several scratches on his face and upper body.

Rideria nodded. "I did." She said. "Teach me."

Piccolo stared at the small child. She was smaller than Gohan had been when his training had begun. "Not now." Piccolo told her. "First, we work on your mind. When you are older, I will begin your training."

"When?" Rideria asked, taking a step closer to her father.

He frowned. "Are you questioning me _again_?"

"No…sir." She said. It was the first time she had shown any reverence for her father. But, Rideria had now seen this enormous man fight. She could feel his power and his bravery. Never had she imagined such powers were possible, and they belonged to the man who had fathered her. She had developed a respect for this man, and she knew that it would never waiver from this moment on. Still, she was Rideria, and she wanted to train….._now_. But, she held her tongue. She'd get her chance…soon. She would make sure.

"Piccolo, I need to get home before mom finds out I'm gone." Gohan said. "Can I come back in a few days?"

Piccolo nodded. "All I ask is that you do not tell anyone about them." He motioned to the girls. "It's better that they remain unknown for now. This is no one's business and I'd hate to kill someone for getting on my nerves about it."

Gohan smiled, but knew that Piccolo might just be serious. "I promise." Gohan said. "But, is it ok if I help you train them? When you are ready?"

Piccolo considered it for a moment. Training Rideria was his responsibility, and probably Rikola as well. But, Rhyne might need a more gentle hand than Piccolo possessed. "Ok. In a few months, I will let you assist me in Rhyne's training."

At the mention of her name, the tiny girl's ears perked up, but she remained quiet.

"They have names?" Gohan said excitedly.

Piccolo grumbled as he recited their names. Gohan seemed impressed that the Namekian children had them. "They are beings, just like me. So, they deserve respect….a name…an identity…."

"And now you have a family!" Gohan shouted. He realized that maybe he had been a little overly excited about the family comment and quickly said goodbye and flew away.

They walked for a few yards, and then Piccolo took to the sky. "I want you to find the base of the cave on your own. Run as fast as you can, otherwise there will be no water for you. You will learn that training begins with endurance. So, prepare yourselves to be pushed beyond any limits that you _think_ you have."

The girls watched helplessly at their father disappeared in the sky.

"What do we do?" Rhyne asked, scared.

"We run." Rideria said calmly. Then, she took off, racing through the woods as fast as she could go.

Rikola grabbed onto to Rhyne's hand and pulled her along.

Kami arrived at Piccolo's cave, finding it empty. Focusing for a moment, Kami felt as Piccolo approached. He stood tall, his walking stick in hand.

Piccolo knew he had a visitor. He too sensed the Guardian, and as bad as he hated conversing with him, it was time that he sought guidance. When Piccolo landed beside the older Namek, his attitude was not what Kami had expected.

"What took you so long to show up, old man?" Piccolo asked. Although his words were familiar, his tone was different.

"So, I am correct. Something has happened?" Kami said. "If I am correct, seven weeks ago a force, somehow connected to you, entered this dimension."

"A force?" Piccolo thought it an odd choice of words. "I guess you could say it was a force…." He smirked to himself.

"Explain it to me." Kami asked. "I feel my assistance is needed."

"It will all be explained shortly." Piccolo told him. He crossed his arms and stood against the large outside wall of the cave. "For now, we wait."

**_THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!_**


	5. Chapter Five

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Five**

"Hey! Gohan!" The boy turned around, having just arrived home from his sparring session with Piccolo.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted back as his bald friend landed. "It's good to see you!"

"You too!" Krillin said. "I thought I sensed you and Piccolo out there? Is it over?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, we sparred for a while, but I had to hurry home before mom found out I was gone!"

"Maybe I'll go see if he wants some more company!" Krillin said jokingly

"NO!" Gohan yelled. Then, his face turned red as he realized he had just overreacted. "I mean, you know Piccolo….he, ah…..he doesn't like company."

Krillin frowned. "I was only kidding." He said. "Think I'm crazy enough to spar with that mad man? Huh, not me! I'm enjoying my life!"

"Are you still on Master Roshi's island?" Gohan tried to redirect the conversation.

"Yes. It's party central, bro!" Krillin rubbed his head, smiling. "Master Roshi has a different bash going every night! Man, I'm beat!"

Gohan was surprised. "What kind of…bash? Do you eat lots of snacks and listen to music?"

Krillin blinked. "Ah, yeah…that's it." He said, trying to cover up the can of worms that had just slithered from his unthinking mouth. "Nothing you'd be interested in though."

The monk noticed that the boy seemed saddened. "Maybe we can find Tien and get together with him, Chiaotzu and Yamcha tomorrow! That would be fun!"

"If my mom will let me." Gohan said. "I could tell her it's just you….she still likes you _ok_….most of the time."

"Well, it's settled then!" Krillin announced. "I'll come back in the morning and see if ChiChi will let me steal you away for an afternoon."

"GREAT!" Gohan said. Suddenly, he was excited again.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning!" Krillin waved goodbye.

Inside in his bedroom, Gohan thought about Piccolo and his children. Dende had been the smallest Namek he'd really gotten to know, and Dende was a great friend. One that Gohan missed a great deal. Now, the Earth had three brand new little Nameks. Gohan smiled thinking that they were cute. Putting his head down on his desk, he soon dozed off. When ChiChi came home, she thought her son had fallen asleep doing his studies.

Rikola had long since lost sight of Rideria. She slowed down, letting Rhyne catch up. "She's gone." Rikola said angrily. "I don't know which way to go."

Rhyne looked around, but was confused as well. "I'm so scared, Rikola." She said softly. "I want to find home."

Rideria made it to the base of the cave, breathing heavily. She had run the whole way, not thinking of anything but doing what her father had demanded. She could not see up as high as the cave's entrance, but she believed that her father was up there. Seeking his approval, she began to climb up the rocks. Her hands were so small, grabbing onto the stones was difficult. Several times her feet slipped and her heart stopped, as she feared she might fall.

But the girl was determined. She would make her father proud, exceeding any expectations he had for her. Or she was willing to die trying.

Piccolo was angered when he realized that Rideria was attempting to climb up the mountain. And, to make matters worse, she was alone.

Without any explanation to Kami, Piccolo flew down below, snatching Rideria from the side of the mountain and landing below. Kami followed, somewhat slowly. When he saw the small Namekian child, he suddenly realized what he had been experiencing.

"Your offspring." Kami stated.

Piccolo had Rideria under his arm. She glanced up and was bewildered at the other green man she saw. It was another of her kind….

"Yes. And a very selfish child she is." Piccolo told him.

"SHE?" Kami's eyes opened widely. "How amazing!"

"You don't know the half of it." Piccolo said snidely. "Where are your sisters?" He demanded of the child.

"_SISTERS_?" Kami felt as if his legs suddenly turned to spaghetti and he was thankful for his staff, which helped to balance him. "How many….are there?"

"Three." Piccolo said.

"_One_ egg?" Kami asked hesitantly.

"One egg." Piccolo confirmed. He sat Rideria down. "Now, where are your sisters?"

"They were too slow." She said, her lower lip set in a firm pout.

"Do you not think it was appropriate for you to leave them behind?" Piccolo asked angrily. "When I said to hurry, I assumed you would work together….not separate!"

"I'll help you locate them." Kami said.

"No. You stay here with _this_ one." He said angrily. "I'll go bring them back."

Kami reached out for Rideria's hand, but she pulled away and frowned deeply. Kami couldn't help but remark. "The fruit didn't fall far from the tree."

Piccolo grunted and took off back toward the woods.

"Well, little one." Kami said. "I can not believe Piccolo had such a beautiful child."

Rideria ignored his effort to compliment her. "Who are you?" she asked, rather harshly.

"I am Kami, Guardian of Earth. You'd do well to show some respect for me, since I have a great deal of power." Although Kami was referring to his power as Guardian, Rideria was quick to speak of something else.

"My father has more power than you." She said firmly. "I've seen him fight, and _no one_ is stronger."

Kami smiled. "Yes, you are Piccolo's child." He laughed. "Wait until Popo finds out about this."

Rhyne was in tears and sat down in the grass.

Rikola was angry. She trampled through some grass, trying to find the path where Rideria had ran, but it was not working.

"Father will come for us." Rikola said. "He will be angry….disappointed in us…but he will come." She said.

Rhyne nodded. She could take anything right now as long as she was safe back in the cave. She sniffled loudly.

"Stop crying……." Rikola was about to continue with terms like _crybaby_, but stopped as she turned around and saw something large and scary behind her smaller sister. "Don't…move." She said.

Rhyne held her breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Behind her was a large animal with sharp teeth and long claws, all four legs on the ground, ready to pounce on the smaller Namekian girl.

The beautiful black tiger was extremely hungry, and the scent of the children had been easy for him to pick up on. Now, he crouched down, ready to seize his prey.

Before Rikola had a chance to think of a plan, the animal jumped through the air directly to Rhyne. The little girl screamed, as did her sister.

Piccolo heard their cries and knew there was something desperately wrong. He cursed under his breath and increased his speed, shooting _through_ the trees instead of going around them.

When he arrived, the scene in front of him had already played out. He saw Rhyne face down on the ground, not moving. Rikola was standing just a few feet away breathing heavily and sweating, her hands extended in front of her, a look of determination on her face.

The animal also lay on the ground unmoving. Piccolo hurried to the creature, seeing it's eyes open and its mouth set in a snarl, teeth bared. Piccolo could sense life in the animal, however, it looked dead. He reached a hand down and touched it. It was cold. No, not just cold… bitterly cold. Moving his hand down the animal's side, he found to his surprise it was indeed frozen.

Piccolo turned around and looked at Rikola. She seemed to be in shock. "You did this?" Piccolo asked her. Slowly, Rikola nodded her head and lowered her arms.

He did not take time to think, rushing to Rhyne. Piccolo noted how extremely small she was, helpless and frail. He turned her over to find she was conscious, crying and terrified, but alive. She put her tiny arms around his neck as he picked her up. "It's ok." Piccolo told her, feeling as her body shook uncontrollably.

All Rhyne knew was that her father was here and that was all the comfort she needed.

Rikola looked around at Piccolo. "I…don't know…what happened." She said, obviously frightened of what she had done to the animal.

"We'll figure it out later." Piccolo said calmly. These girls had just had their first encounter with real fear, and he saw no reason to make matters worse with his anger. "Let's go." He reached out his hand, allowing Rikola to grab hold as he took to the sky.

**_THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!_**


	6. Chapter Six

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Six**

Kami was amazed at the girls.

Piccolo had taken Rikola and Rhyne directly to the cave, while Rideria reluctantly let Kami carry her up.

Rideria's eyes were focused on her sisters as they sat on the dirt floor, crying and scared.

"What happened?" Kami asked hurriedly.

"An animal attacked them." Piccolo said. He got a canteen of water and allowed both girls to drink, hoping it would calm them down.

"How did they escape?" Kami continued to question. "What powers do they possess?"

Piccolo looked angrily at Kami, but knew the old man sensed the same thing that he did. Something had been awakened inside his second born daughter. A power that Piccolo did not have and had never seen before.

"Power?" Rideria asked. "They have powers? Like you, Father."

Piccolo stood up and tried to control his anger at his oldest child. "Whatever powers that have surfaced, did so because of desperation. Because _you_ left your sisters behind, thinking only of yourself. They came close to being killed."

Rideria looked from her father's coal black eyes down to her siblings. Her lower lip began to quiver as his words penetrated her heart. "I'm sorry." She said, more to Rikola and Rhyne than to her father. "It will not happen again."

"It damn well better not!" Piccolo shouted, his anger finally bursting to the surface. "As the oldest, you have a responsibility to lead them, not run off and leave them to fend for themselves!"

"That's enough." Kami said, himself angry. "You, of all people have no right to condemn this child for her actions. She is _you_, Piccolo. Pure and simple. Every fiber of her being screams of Damioh."

Piccolo's mouth dropped at the mention of his own sire. "Damioh? What are you saying?"

Kami ignored the question, instead focusing his attention on Rideria. "My dear, do you ever…see things in your head? Hear a voice that is not your father's?"

_Oh God…..Piccolo knew where he was going with this and it sent chills down his spine._

Rideria only nodded.

Kami looked back at Piccolo. "Your memories have been passed down to this child." Kami said. "Including those bestowed to you by Damioh."

Piccolo swallowed hard. _His memories? Damioh's memories?_

Rideria stood watching the tall men. She felt the unusual sensation of tears forming in her eyes, and tried desperately to hold them back. "I am bad." She stated.

Both Piccolo and Kami quickly turned to her. "No." Kami said. "You are not bad, child. But, we will have some issues to work on with you."

Rideria waited patiently for her father to react. But instead, he left. Just turned around and flew out of the cave.

"He cannot stand me now." Rideria said. A single tear fell down her green cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "I don't need him!" She shouted. "I can survive alone!" she turned and looked at her sisters. "_I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"_ If she had known how to fly, she would have left as well. But instead, her only option was to run back to the very back of the cave, cowering in the dark shadows.

Kami wanted desperately to go after her, but it was not his place. The pain she felt could only be soothed by her father. "You girls stay here and do not move." Kami said. "I'll be back." Filled with fury, Kami flew out of the cave to find Piccolo.

Piccolo returned to the river, finding the animal had apparently thawed and left. Looking around, there was no sign of any struggle. He wondered what secrets his daughters had hidden deep inside their souls.

Thinking of Rideria, he should have seen it from the beginning.

"I should have killed her." Piccolo said, knowing Kami was behind him. "I sensed she was different, but I was weak. Now, she will have to pay for my weakness with a lifetime of sorrow."

"You don't mean that." Kami told him. "In the short time I've seen you with them, there is not a single girl that you wished dead. Not even Rideria." Kami searched for the right words. "Her memories are as confusing to her as yours were to you as a child. Do not shut her out, alienate her, scold her or …..hate her. Help her as only you can."

Piccolo looked up at the brightness of the sun, wishing he could turn back time. It was a mistake….all of it. A horrible and selfish mistake.

"There are the Dragonballs." Kami said. "We could request that time be turned back, allowing you to change your decision to procreate."

Piccolo's head snapped around. "What?" He asked. "This could be done?"

Kami nodded. "If your heart is willing, yes. I will request this of the Dragon myself. The wish _will_ be granted."

Breathing heavily, Piccolo turned back toward the sun, unable to face the old Namek. "Then do it." Piccolo said. "Make it so they were never….never conceived….never born."

The Guardian sighed. "Very well. I will ask some assistance from Earth's forces in finding the Dragonballs. With Bulma's radar it should take no more than two days." Feeling completely saddened, Kami left, heading back to his Lookout. This day, which had started out with uncertainties, then a glorious hope, was now shattered into nothing but pain and heartache.

Piccolo stood there for a long time, cursing himself for every decision he had made in the past few months. All the pain Rideria felt was because of his selfishness. Closing his eyes, he hoped that the next two days would pass quickly.

"Wonder what Kami wants?" Tien asked as he and Chiaotzu flew beside Yamcha and Krillin in the sky.

"Not sure." Krillin said. "He sent a telepathic message to Gohan for us to all come to the Lookout as soon as possible, so Gohan called us a while ago. But, the kid is studying and ChiChi wouldn't let him out."

"Do you sense any evil?" Yamcha asked Tien.

"No. That was the first thing I did was check, but nothing." Tien said.

"Man, I hope some big goon isn't about to invade Earth." Yamcha said. "I kinda like having peace….and being alive."

"Yeah, me too!" Krillin said. "But, with Goku still gone, it's up to us to protect the planet. So, whatever Kami needs, we'll do."

Piccolo sat in meditation at the mouth of the cave, eyes closed. The girls were in the cave with him. Rikola and Rhyne were together, while Rideria chose to be alone. She did not want the companionship of her sisters or her father.

Even with the sun having long gone down, it was still humid. Piccolo had removed his cape and turban, trying to remain cooler. He watched as the trees stood silent, unmoving in the darkness. There was no air circulating, which seemed to suffocating this land. Although the rain had watered the valley and mountains, the heat had quickly caused evaporation and now it seemed as dry as before.

Rhyne desperately wanted to seek her father's company and affection. Rikola had drifted off to sleep, and Rhyne was lonely. She did not dare go near Rideria, who was awake, but still very angry.

Carefully, the tiniest Namek made her way toward Piccolo. He felt her approach and at first he glared at the child, which sent fear throughout her body. But, Rhyne did not want to be so afraid of her father. After pausing for just a moment, she continued. Without asking his permission, she slowly climbed into his lap.

Piccolo was surprised at her bravery. Rhyne's black eyes looked at him so pleading that his resolve to keep himself distanced seemed to fade for a moment. He allowed her to curl up next to his chest for an instant before he pushed her away. "I don't want you here." He snapped.

Rhyne's eyes immediately filled with tears as she spoke. "_Please_, Father." She said.

What was he supposed to do? In less than 48 hours, it would be as if they had never existed. But, Piccolo knew he would never forget. And if that meant having to live with the pain of loss for the rest of his life, so be it. He reached his hand out and pulled Rhyne back into his lap without saying a word. Her tiny arms clung to his, not wanting to let him go. She was quiet, satisfied to have the closeness.

THANKS FOR READING………..PLEASE REVIEW…………..


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Ok, this started out as a humorous fic, but somehow it has suddenly become a tear-jerker! For me anyway….Oh dear me…..what have I done? I hope everyone makes it through this chapter….cause I've put in a _LOT_ of emotion. (Wonder where all these emotions are coming from?…hum.. ….) Please, let me know if you are liking my fic….thanks—Sherri.

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Seven**

Krillin told Gohan that Kami's request was to gather the Dragonballs. He would give the warriors no more information, other than it was a personal and private matter.

Gohan couldn't help but believe it had something to do with Piccolo's children. It was all too much of a coincidence. The sun would be up in about two hours, and his day of studying would begin again. Gohan decided that this might be his only chance to find out the truth. Quietly, he got up and dressed, exiting out his window as to not wake his mother.

He flew directly to the Lookout, thinking that Kami would be easier to get answers from than Piccolo.

Gohan landed, the Lookout utterly quiet. He stepped carefully, not wanting to cause any noise, but was startled as Kami revealed himself from the shadows.

"It is extremely early for you to be out, young man." Kami said.

The Saiyan boy jumped and grabbed his chest. "Gosh, Mr. Kami, sir. You scared me!"

Kami smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know what is going on. Why do you need the Dragonballs?" He asked bluntly.

The Guardian shook his head "As I told the others, this is a private matter. All I ask is their assistance in locating the Dragonballs, the rest will be up to me."

"It has to do with Piccolo's children, doesn't it?" Gohan asked him. "Tell me, please."

Kami had not realized that anyone else knew of the girls. "Piccolo told you of them?"

"I met them, earlier. They are amazing aren't they?!" Gohan seemed so excited.

The Namek knew this was true. Those little girls had so much potential, so much hope. He felt more pain and sorrow, knowing what was ahead, than he had ever experienced in his long and unpredictable life. "They are an asset to this world." Kami agreed.

"So, what is it?" Gohan pushed. "Is Piccolo having a problem being a daddy?"

The words _Piccolo_ and _daddy_ in the same sentence made Kami grin. "You could say that." He said. "But, soon, it will all be over."

Gohan was desperately curious. "What? What will be over?" Suddenly, Gohan had an awful feeling of dread. "He won't kill them? Will he?"

Kami did not know how to answer. No, Piccolo was not going to murder his children. But, by preventing their birth, it still felt as if a death was pending. "Perhaps, you should spend some time with Piccolo." Kami said. "Get to know the girls." Kami turned around and walked back to his shadowy hiding place.

Not having gotten the answers he wanted, Gohan swallowed hard and left. His only chance at finding out the truth was to confront Piccolo.

Rhyne was still asleep in Piccolo's lap. Rikola by his side, her tiny hand resting on his leg. But, Rideria had chosen to be alone. She finally drifted off just a while ago, her head leaned up against the cave's stonewall. Piccolo could sense her thoughts and emotions, so much anguish and turmoil. It seemed to be happening just as it did with him as a child. Her mind was being slowly overrun with evil; desires of destruction would be next. The tiny beating of her heart would soon be the only proof that she was a living being and not a monster without a soul. His first- born child seemed destined to finish the horrible chain of events that Piccolo had willfully abandoned.

How could he have not known this would happen? Piccolo had never considered it a possibility. Yes, his own memories, but not Damioh's as well. It was a horrible legacy. Piccolo realized that there would never…..never…be another offspring from the bloodline of Damioh. Not as soon as the girls were…..gone. He looked down at Rhyne, stroking her bald head with his forefinger. She seemed to be as innocent and full of goodness as Gohan. How could these three have developed from the same egg, and yet be so different? Obviously, Rideria got the lion's share of the negative memories, but some were passed down to Rikola as well. But, not Rhyne. She seemed beautifully unaware of any evil, which surrounded her.

Piccolo was so deep in thought, watching Rhyne sleeping; he was completely unaware that Gohan was watching him. Only the sound of Gohan's steady breathing gave him away. Piccolo looked up. "What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"You know why I'm here. I want the truth." Gohan said, his face full of resolve. "I will not leave until I know."

Very carefully, Piccolo moved, laying Rhyne on the dirt floor next to Rikola. He flew outside beside Gohan.

"It is none of your concern." Piccolo said angrily. "Now leave. I have nothing to discuss with you."

"Don't kill them." Gohan said, as if he knew the plan. "Please, Piccolo! They are a part of you!"

Piccolo's eyes filled with so much pain, Gohan didn't know how to react.

"That's why they must not be born." He said, not quite as angrily. "It is the part, which is like me, that will destroy them if they are allowed to remain."

"No." Gohan said. "Don't even think about it." He continued firmly. "Piccolo, you have been there for me even when my own father wasn't." Gohan chocked back a lump that had formed in his throat.

Piccolo stared at the young Saiyan, but could not speak.

"Yes, my daddy came looking for me. And he would have died to save me." Gohan said, suddenly seeming older than his tender seven years. "But, he's _not_ the one who died_…..it was you_. To save…. _me_. Not because I shared your blood, not because I was destined to be a protector of Earth….because you…._cared_."

"_DAMN IT GOHAN! SHUT UP_!" Piccolo screeched. "_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR NONSENSE!" _

"_NO_!" Gohan shouted back, stunning the Namek. "I will not shut up! You love those girls! I see it in your eyes!" Gohan continued yelling back at Piccolo, who was speechless at the boy's audacity. "That's why the Dragonballs are being collected! You are going to wish that they were never born!" Gohan was shocked. "You can't do it! I won't let you!" Gohan suddenly became angry.

"You have no say in the matter." Piccolo managed finally.

"Yes I do." Gohan said. "Those girls deserve to know what a great man they have as a dad! They need to see you as I do!"

Suddenly, a question that Piccolo had wondered for so long flowed from his lips. "And how do you see me, Gohan?"

The Saiyan boy's lip quivered just slightly. "As a father."

His words were like razors to Piccolo's heart.

"As much a father as…as my own dad. Maybe more." Gohan said, unable to hold back his tears any longer. "You trained me. _You_ made me who I am right now, at this moment. No one else. Whatever good I am destined for, it is because you saw fit to take a snot nosed kid into the desert and make a man out of him."

Piccolo's fight was over. He looked at Gohan, and yes, he saw more of a man than a boy. "You did it yourself, kid." Piccolo told him.

But Gohan shook his head. "No. _You_ did it." He said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. He's the greatest! And I know he loves me." Gohan wiped away a few stray tears as he began to take control of his emotions. "But you…..no one could take your place. Ever." Gohan flew closer to the cave. "Have the same faith in yourself as their teacher, as you had being my teacher."

"You don't understand the difference." Piccolo said. "Rideria, the oldest…she has inherited a great deal of…of evil from my sire."

Gohan looked back at him. "The one who tried to kill my dad?"

Piccolo nodded. "I cannot release that wickedness onto the planet….not again."

"You said once that you were alone until I came along." Gohan reminded him. "So, make sure they do not grow up alone. Let them have friends, family…people that care….And I'll be there for you, helping you train them! I promise! Together, we can do anything…just you and me!"

Piccolo did not know what to say. This mess all started because of the friendship and love he had developed for Gohan. Now, he felt the same love for the small girls who had turned his life upside down. What would he do?

Kami felt the approach of Krillin and Tien shortly after Gohan had left.

"We got 'em!" Krillin said, sitting down a brown bag, which held seven golden Dragonballs.

"Thank you." Kami said. "You'll never know how much I appreciate your help."

"But, you still won't tell us why you need them?" Tien asked.

The Guardian shook his head. "No."

Tien looked at Krillin. "Well, I guess if you don't need us anymore, we'll head home." Krillin said finally. "You know where to find us!"

As they left, Kami felt a heaviness on his heart. The sun would be up soon, so it was better to summon the Dragon in the darkness of night so as not to alert any unsuspecting Earthling. He reached down and took the Dragonballs out of the bag, sitting them on the tile floor of the Lookout.

"You are really going to do this?" Mr. Popo was in his pajamas, standing a few feet behind the Namek.

"I have no choice." Kami said. "Piccolo's evil cannot be resurrected on this planet…on any planet. And without his guidance, the girls have no chance. Their evil would surface and consume their souls."

Mr. Popo dropped his head downward, tears filling his eyes. "I wish I could have met them." He said, sniffling.

Kami sighed. "It would be easier for me if I had not. For even after this deed is done, I will forever remember their faces."

"I'm sorry." Popo said.

"I am the Guardian of Earth." Kami said. "Therefore, this is my duty."

He raised his hands upward, summoning Earth's Dragon.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU CRIED LIKE I DID!!! sniffle_**

****

**_Sherri_**


	8. Chapter Eight

Three Rivers of Hope 

**Chapter Eight**

Piccolo and Gohan stared up in the sky, knowing that the Dragon was being summoned. At the edge of the cave, Rideria, Rikola and Rhyne stood.

"Father, don't send us away." Rhyne said softly, as if she understood the significance of the darkening red sky.

Piccolo looked into her black eyes and his heart broke. "Stay with them." He said to Gohan and then he left.

Piccolo flew as fast as he could toward the Lookout.

_WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME, GUARDIAN OF EARTH?_

"I humbly request that a wish be granted to me." Kami spoke. "It is such that can only be granted to one in my position."

_THEN SPEAK YOUR WISH._

Kami took in a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, three Namekian children were hatched on this planet. The legacy of evil is too great to risk their presence. It is my wish, and the wish of their sire, that the deed be reversed…..wiped from existence as if it never occurred."

The mighty Dragon looked thoughtful for a few moments.

_THE SIRE OF THESE CHILDREN ALSO WISHES THEIR EXTINCTION? _

"Yes, he does." Kami said sadly.

ONCE SUCH A WISH IS DONE, IT CAN NEVER BE UNDONE…YOU DO REALIZE THIS?

Kami nodded.

Again, the Dragon looked thoughtful, as if he were searching through a rulebook to see if this wish could be granted.

_THIS WISH CAN BE GRANTED._

The Dragon's eyes glowed red as if filled with fire. Kami held his breath and closed his eyes, silently saying goodbye to the little girls.

Piccolo landed on the Lookout just as the Dragon's eyes returned to normal.

"_NO_!" He shouted like a wild man. "_IT IS NOT MY WISH!! I DO NOT WANT THEM TAKEN AWAY!"_

Kami was in shock. "It is too late! The wish has been granted!" He said, suddenly feeling the same heartbreak as Piccolo.

_"NO_!" Piccolo screamed again. "_TAKE IT BACK! TAKE BACK THE WISH_!"

"I cannot!" Kami said, trying to remain calm. "We agreed! I did what we agreed upon!"

Piccolo looked up at Earth's Dragon. "_PLEASE, I CHANGED MY MIND! I DO NOT WISH FOR THE GIRLS TO HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING? ANOTHER WISH?"_

"It can not be undone." Kami tried to explain to Piccolo. "A wish like this is sealed in time! Never to be changed!"

Piccolo was so very angry. And so very hurt. He had been too late. "No….." He said. "What have I done?" As if struck from behind, Piccolo fell to the floor on his knees.

Kami had never witnessed anything like what he saw. Never thinking he would live long enough to see Piccolo to the point of tears. Although his eyes were dry, his heart was crying buckets at the loss of the girls. Kami felt each and every emotion that Piccolo was feeling. Kami never knew that his emotions ran so deeply.

THE WISH WAS NOT COMPLETED.

Piccolo looked up from the tile floor at the Dragon. "What? What do you mean?"

"But it was made…" Kami said, hoping that what he heard the Dragon say was indeed the truth.

YOU STATED THE SIRE OF THE CHILDREN ALSO WISHED THAT THEY BE REMOVED FROM EXISTENCE. BUT THIS WAS NOT THE CASE. THE SIRE DESIRES THE CHILDREN TO REMAIN AS THEY ARE, THEREFORE, I COULD NOT GRANT YOUR WISH.

Kami smiled an enormous smile.

Piccolo could not believe his ears. They weren't gone? Would he return to the cave and find them there? Save? Alive? "How did you know?" He asked the Dragon as he rose up from the floor.

I SEARCHED YOUR HEART 

Kami continued to smile. "You mean, he has one?"

Piccolo found himself almost wanting to laugh out loud at Kami's remark.

_DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH? OR CAN I RETURN TO MY SLEEP?_

"No more wishes." Kami said. "Thank you, great Dragon."

"_WAIT_!" Piccolo shouted, looking from Kami to the Dragon. "I have a wish."

Gohan knew the Dragon was still there, but so were the girls. They were sitting at the edge of the cave, watching as the sun was slowly rising over the mountains.

He wondered what was happening at the Lookout.

"Is Father coming back?" Rhyne asked shyly.

Gohan smiled. "Yes. He is ….."

Suddenly, Gohan saw as Rideria and Rikola grabbed their heads and screamed out in pain. He jumped up, rushing to the girls' side, but did not know what to do. "He must not have made it in time!" Gohan shouted out loud. "NO! Don't go!" But after about a minute of tearful pain, it stopped. And the girls had not vanished.

Slowly, Rideria and Rikola looked around. "What happened?" Rideria asked.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, thankful that Piccolo had managed to save them. Within minutes, Piccolo arrived back at the cave.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. "I knew you'd do it!"

He shook his head. "I did not make it." Piccolo explained. "If it had not been for the Dragon's ability to do no wrong, they would be gone." He offered no more excuses, but knelt down closer to the girls. "Come here." He said. Rhyne did not need any encouragement. She went running to her father's open arms. Rikola hesitated only a moment, but smiled as she too accepted Piccolo's spontaneous affection.

Rideria stood back, looking at him confused.

"It's alright." Piccolo told her. "The voices are gone."

She looked startled that her father knew. "How did you get them to stop?" She asked.

"I called in a favor from a friend." Piccolo smiled.

Slowly, she walked forward. Rideria stopped just a foot away from her father and sisters. It was Piccolo who reached out his hand and took hold of her arm, pulling her forward.

For the first time, Rideria smiled, hugging her father.

Gohan smiled as well. Whatever had happened, it obviously changed things for the better. "I guess I better go before mom has a cow!" He said. "I'll see you as soon as I can!"

The boy left, feeling enormously happy. He knew Piccolo would be all right….he knew that Rideria, Rikola and Rhyne would also thrive. Secretly, he wished that he could stay with Piccolo for a while. He missed his friend desperately and hoped to have a big role in the lives of the girls.

For now, Gohan quietly entered his bedroom window. The room was empty and he was thankful that he had not been discovered. He took off his clothes and crawled back into bed.

Kami also wanted rest. He told Mr. Popo not to disturb him while he was in meditation. He walked toward the back of the Lookout, hoping to have peace and solitude. Sitting in an overstuffed chair, he relaxed. It was over, the girls were staying and Piccolo………yes indeed, Piccolo. By now, the same stubborn and hateful Piccolo had returned. But, for just a few moments, the man that Piccolo was destined to become, showed his face on this Earth. A man who was proud and determined, but able to love as well.

"You surprised me, my son." Kami said out loud, allowing his eyes to close in slumber.

**THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, should it end here? Nice and peaceful? Or do you want some action? Some romance? Or more of Piccolo's life as a single father? HEHEHEHEH!!! Just wait….I do have a major plot twist planned….no real romance…but some definite action and a villain that enters the picture….so, sit back and relax…Rideria, Rikola and Rhyne are about to show that you don't mess with Piccolo or anyone else that they care about….----HINT: Major influx of Nameks on the way!

Sherri


	9. Chapter OneJustice

Author's Note: OK!!!! Now, some action/adventure! I was going to post this separately, but decided not to since it might be too hard to search for it for anyone reading in the future….beside, I've never written a story as short as "HOPE" before! So, this is Part II, "Justice". The girls are older, around Gohan's size, and he's about 10 or so. Like he was when he fought Cell in the TV series. Anyway, not as much humor in this part, but lots of action. And guess what! A couple of new characters, as well as familiar faces! I hope you like this…….it's a twisty plot that I've NEVER seen done, so I'm excited about you guys reading!!! On to the fic!!! ENJOY!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter One**

Piccolo watched with great pride as his girls sparred in the air. Rideria and Rikola had been in hand-to-hand combat for over three hours, while Rhyne found Gohan a more suitable opponent. The Saiyan boy had been instructed not to hold back, but to give his all. Gohan did not like that prospect, and deep down inside he _was_ holding back. Whether Rhyne pummeled him or not, it would be better than him doing serious damage to her.

Right now, the one doing the most damage was Rideria. Although Earth's Dragon removed the horrible voices from her mind, Piccolo knew she still had the same tortured soul as her father. Not to mention his temper.

Rikola was a gifted and talented fighter, but Rideria seemed to be fueled by anger. Piccolo warned her on more than one occasion that she needed to control her volatile outbursts of violence. Seemingly, his efforts fell upon deaf ears.

Thirty-six months had passed since their birth. Now, they were the same size as ten-year-old Gohan, and would remain this size for the a few years. Then, their next growth spurt would bring them into young adult hood. Piccolo could not believe how everyone had grown. It seemed that time was moving faster than he remembered. Perhaps, being a father had somehow changed his perception of time.

Hiding their existence had not been successful. Before their twelve-month cycle, their power had increased to such a degree that Krillin, Tien and Yamcha had actually come looking for an explanation. All of Earth's fighters were shocked, but the newness had long since worn off. Now, they knew to stay away from Piccolo's corner of the world, unless they wanted trouble. None of his girls were very sociable, except to Gohan who was like a brother to them.

Goku had still not returned from space, and he was now presumed dead. Kami had tried to get a definite answer from his many sources, but thus far had not found any hope for the Saiyan's return to Earth and to his family.

ChiChi and Gohan seemed to be carrying on as best they could. It was hard for them, but ChiChi had agreed to let Gohan help in training the girls, which was a release for the boy's pain and frustration. ChiChi herself had taken a liking to Rhyne, her being the most docile of the three, and the least like Piccolo. But even Rhyne could not be tamed completely. No, she was Piccolo's child and therefore destined to a life filled with her own rules.

The sun was just going over the mountains. "It's time for you to go home." Piccolo said to Gohan.

Everyone stopped in mid punch, as if the realization of darkness had just become evident.

"Wow!" Gohan said. "Feels like we just started!"

"Tomorrow, be here early." Piccolo said. "As soon as your studies are finished. I plan on improving on Rikola's ice maneuver and Rideria's fire throw. I don't want any more _accidents_ like we had this morning." The Namek frowned as he remembered the enormous mess the girls made.

Rideria's firepower had surfaced not long after Damioh's voice had been forever silenced in her mind. It was the ability to create a fire, seemingly by thought. When angered, all she had to do was think of a place….a tree…a bush….a person…and a fire would engulf her target. It was indeed a great gift, but the poor animals she had killed this morning would certainly have different ideas. Until she could control it, Piccolo had forbidden it to be used. But, when Rideria became angry, sometimes she would lose control, as this morning proved.

Then, there was Rikola's ice maneuver. By concentrating her power, she could throw forward a blast, which resulted in her desired goal being frozen solid. Her subjects were not usually killed, unless their frozen forms were shattered. Still, she needed work on her aim as well as controlling her impulsiveness.

Rhyne's power was far more subtle. There was no fire and no ice. Her gentleness seemed to be a curse. The only additional power she possessed, other than the typical blasting and Namekian abilities, was wind. When she concentrated enough, she could redirect the wind, increasing its speed and intensity. That was all. Piccolo worked diligently with her, hoping that there was some underlying power that she was suppressing. But, so far, he had found none. He was discouraged, but decided that due to her loving nature, she was not capable of the same destruction as he and his other daughters.

Therefore, Rhyne remained his more fragile child. That is why she spent most of her time with Gohan. The two seemed to be kindred spirits. Perhaps, in some unimaginable way, the girl had been fashioned from the love that Piccolo felt for the Saiyan boy. Whatever the reason, he knew his daughter would forever have a friend, protector, and mentor in Gohan.

"I have math tomorrow." Gohan said. "So, it will be past noon."

Piccolo grumbled. "It is nonsense." He said, speaking of the studies that ChiChi put the boy through. "But, so be it. Just get here as soon as you can."

Gohan nodded, saying goodbye to the girls. He flew off quickly, knowing that his mother preferred him to be home before dark.

"You need a bath." He said to the girls. "Let's go."

One by one, Piccolo stood back as the girls were cleansed. Afterward, they headed to the cave while he took care of his own hygiene matters.

Early the next morning, Piccolo began alone. He rose early, leaving the girls still asleep. Even before the sun could be seen, he was deep in meditation. It was the only time he got to himself and he cherished it wholeheartedly.

Needless to say, when his silence was interrupted by a loud shout, he was not pleased.

"**_PICCOLO_**!" The bellow came loudly, making his ears twitch at the noise. He opened one eye and looked ahead, seeing Krillin. The small monk seemed to be agitated and in a hurry.

"What the **_hell_** do you want?" Piccolo growled through clinched fangs.

"ChiChi called Master Roshi's this morning, and man she was _furious_." Krillin said, yawning. "She said that Gohan had better be home before sunrise, or she'd come find _you_ and deal with you _herself_. Plus, she said a whole lot of other stuff, but I'd just as soon forget that part." He smiled goofily.

"What do you mean? Gohan isn't here." Piccolo's other eye opened. "He went home last night, as he always does."

Krillin was surprised. "Then, where is he? Cause he sure isn't at home and ChiChi is in a rage!"

Piccolo straightened his body out from his lotus position. "Gohan is not the type to blow off his mother." He said firmly, knowing the respect and love he felt for the woman. "But if he is not at home, then something has happened."

Suddenly, Krillin felt uncomfortable. "I haven't sensed any new threat on the planet. And Gohan is more powerful than any animal or being already here!"

"Go begin a search in the valley…gather the others if you don't have any success." Piccolo said. "I'll go wake up the girls and bring them along with us. Something is not right, and I'll be damned if I sit here doing nothing." Angry, Piccolo flew off toward the cave, leaving Krillin to deal with his own search.

Piccolo was very apprehensive.

_Where was Gohan?_

THANKS FOR READING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. ChapterTwoJustice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Two**

In a short period of time, all the warriors of Earth were gathered together. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had scoured the valley while Piccolo and his girls searched the mountainous regions.

There was no sign of Gohan.

Angry and worried, Piccolo headed to the Lookout. There, he found Kami pacing nervously.

"Old man." Piccolo barked. "If you know anything, you damned well better tell me now!"

Kami shook his head. "As much as I'd like to be able to watch every inch of Earth at all times, it simply is not possible." The Guardian said sadly. "The whereabouts of the boy are unknown to me."

Piccolo cursed louder under his breath. "He did not just vanish!"

"No." Kami said. "He did not." He walked forward, leaning on his staff. "I believe someone has kidnapped the boy."

Piccolo's eyes went up in surprise. "You mean, removed him? _From the planet_?"

"Yes." Kami said. "I was in meditation just now, until your arrival. The boy's ki is not on this Earth. Either he is gone….or he's…"

"**_SHUT UP_**!" Piccolo shouted, clinching his fists so tightly he thought he would explode. "Gohan is strong enough to defend himself against anything on this planet!"

"What if it were not of our world? We must assume that it was an invader, someone with a specific agenda regarding the boy." Kami surmised.

Piccolo wanted desperately to see past his rage, hoping to make sense out of this situation. "Then….where do we go from here? You are Guardian! Right now, you are worthless to me unless you have a plan!"

Kami held his head up high. "Oh, I do have a plan. But, you will need to calm down in order for it to work."

Piccolo did not like the sound of this. "What is the plan, you old fool?"

"You taught Gohan how to communicate with you, telepathically. I assume you have already tried to reach him." Kami said, not waiting for another hateful response from his counterpart. "Therefore, I would assume that either the boy is unconscious or has left this dimension. Either way, if we put our minds together in a joint meditative state, we should find the answers we seek."

Piccolo frowned. "This won't be permanent?"

"Of course not. Only temporary." Kami assured him. "Contact the girls. Let them know you will return to them in a few hours. Perhaps they should continue looking."

"If there is an undetectable force on this planet, I'd prefer that they come here. For their own safety." Piccolo said, trying not to sound too protective.

Kami knew better than to smile or make a comment on Piccolo's nurturing instinct. If the situation were not so grave, he would have jumped at the opportunity. "As you wish. Mr. Popo will find them suitable arrangements."

Leaving, Piccolo hurried back to the valley. He informed everyone to keep searching while he and the girls went to the Lookout to help Kami come up with a solution in finding Gohan.

They agreed and left.

Rideria was grumbling. "We should keep looking, Father." She said. "Those idiots will need our help." Rikola and Rhyne stepped back, not sure if their father would take a swing at his strong willed daughter.

"When you are older, you can make your own choices." Piccolo said firmly. "But until you are fully trained and old enough to handle the power you have been given, you will do as I say without fail." His tone was deep and menacing. Knowing he did not have to say anything else, they headed back to the Lookout.

Gohan was alone. He heard a small humming noise, but nothing more. Slowly, he opened up his eyes to see a faint light in front of him. Was it a candle? He wasn't sure. Rising up on his arm, he felt a sudden and debilitating pain surge through his entire body. Gohan was unable to maintain consciousness, falling back onto the floor.

Unknown to him, the ship pressed on. It's destination a heavily guarded secret, even among the vast number of fighters onboard.

In the hallway, a man's footsteps silently paced. He knew they had acquired probably the most powerful fighter ever just this past night. And he was only a boy. How could an Earthling be so strong? He wasn't sure. But, soon, his assets would be harvested. Yes, a great reward was awaiting the man when the ship docked. Just one week away.

The girls stayed with Mr. Popo, while Piccolo and Kami began their meditation. Facing each other, legs and arms crossed, they closed their eyes and focused. Kami had explained that in order for their minds to join it might take several hours. Piccolo was impatient, but knew this might be the only hope to find Gohan.

And he would find him. Or he would die trying.

Outside, Rideria was also impatient. "Father has been in there for over two hours!" She said. "How much longer?"

Mr. Popo knew the girl was a female version of Piccolo, thus making him feel uneasy. "This process takes time, my dear. We must give them the space they need to make this work."

Rideria grunted loudly, crossing her arms. "We should be out there searching!" She said angrily. "Not standing here twiddling our thumbs!"

"No." Rikola said. "We will do as Father as requested." She looked directly at her older sibling.

"She's right." Rhyne added. "Right now, finding Gohan is all that matters."

Rideria was about to verbalize more opinions when they suddenly felt an increased ki level several miles away.

"That's Krillin? Right?" Rikola asked.

Rideria nodded. "Yes. And the others as well. There is a fight going on." Her childlike voice sounded eerily like her fathers.

"Oh no!" Mr. Popo said. "Should I alert Piccolo?"

"No." Rideria said. "We can handle this."

"What are you thinking?" Rikola pushed her sister's shoulder, forcing her to make eye contact. "You know if we dare to seek out a fight, Father would have our heads!"

"What do you want us to do?" Rideria shouted. "Sit here? What if Krillin has found the people responsible for Gohan's disappearance?" She looked around at Rhyne. "What if Gohan needs our help _NOW_?"

"We have to try." Rhyne said. "Father will just have to understand." Neither of her sisters expected such a brave and almost non-concerned statement from the younger girl.

"Then, let's do it!" Rideria said. "They need our help!"

Mr. Popo had no chance to talk them out of it. They leapt off the Lookout and shot through the sky and quickly vanished.

**_THANKS FOR _****_READING_****_!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, I have some great pics, drawn by a great friend, PiccolosDragon. She drew the characters for me. So if you want to see what the girls look like, let me know!!!_**


	11. Chapter Three Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Three**

Mr. Popo wondered if Piccolo and Kami had picked up on what was happening outside. But, they had not. Their minds were so focused; they seemed to be on a different level of consciousness than they had ever managed to reach separately.

While they continued their meditation, the girls arrived a few miles away, witnessing an intense battle.

But what they saw, both amazed and baffled them.

Yes, they found all of Earth's fighters present and seemingly holding their own. But, it was their attackers that made the girl's hearts race with confusion.

Nameks. About six of them. Two were large and buffed like their father; the other four were shorter but equally as powerful.

"I don't understand!" Rhyne asked almost hysterical. "What do we do?"

"We do what Father would do. We protect the planet." Rideria said, taking charge as she always did in the absence of Piccolo. "Nameks or not, they must be a threat or Krillin and the other's would not be fighting them."

"Right." Rikola said. Both she and Rideria charged forward, but Rhyne stayed back, her legs shaking with fear. "But…" she said, but her sisters were already gone.

Krillin and the others knew that the young Namek girls had arrived, but had no time to fill them in. It was all they could do to handle the six green skinned enemies they had.

Rideria landed a kick to the head of what she thought was the biggest Namek, while Rikola charged at another one. This freed Tien and Yamcha to be able to fight one opponent at a time.

The Nameks swung hard at the girls, then backed away after they saw their small green attackers. They looked at each other, completely bewildered. But, they had no time to ponder their situation as both Rideria and Rikola pushed forward.

Rhyne stood back, watching as her sisters seemed to be doing a great job on the bigger and more experienced Namekian fighters. But she was nervous. She watched to the left, as Chiaotzu was not holding up very well. The Namek he was fighting was easily five times his size. Making a quick decision, Rhyne knew she had to intervene. She flew up, her face in a serious frown and grabbed the Namek from behind. Freeing Chiaotzu, he fell to the ground almost unconscious.

But it left Rhyne to face an enormous enemy. He glared down at the girl, his green face much fuller and even less friendly than her father's. Rhyne swallowed hard and took a fighting stance. "What? You never seen a small, green Namek before?" She said and punched the guy in the stomach. Before he could recover, she hammed an upper cut to his chin. The Namek fell backwards, but was not seriously hurt. Again, he glared at the girl, sending shivers down Rhyne's spine.

"You'll pay for that boy." He said, obviously unaware of the fact that this was not a male Namekian child. He powered up, sending a large blast at Rhyne. Using her special gift, she called upon the wind. A tremendous wave of air struck, sending the ki blast down to the ground where it exploded.

He man wasted no time and charged at her, grabbing her arm and using is knee to ram her in the stomach. Rhyne felt her water from earlier come up and explode out of her mouth before she could stop it. She felt dizzy, but managed to reach a hand up and grabbed her attacker's crotch, squeezing hard.

The Namekian man shouted out in pain and doubled over. Rhyne then blasted him, at close range. He fell to the ground, alive, but down for at least a while.

Meanwhile, Rideria was getting the workout of her life. This Namek seemed as strong as her father and he was putting forth all his powers in an effort to fend off the child. However, Rideria had been training since the day she first walked for this moment. This was her chance to prove to her father that she was a warrior. That is all she wanted, to be a fighter like him. Rideria was focused, using her tiny but commanding hands to keep this man from landing a single blow. Also, she used her small size to her advantage, being able to move and dodge around him, kicking him in the back and sides at every opportunity.

Rikola was also doing an excellent job, her fight having taken her to the ground. It wasn't until Yamcha had been injured and tumbled from the sky that things took a turn for the worse. The Namek who seemed to have beaten Yamcha now turned his attention to the young girl. Both men charged her, their fists drawn. It was out of sheer fear that Rikola sent an icy blast at the men. It was something she did subconsciously, as a means of self- preservation. Instantly, the two Namek men were frozen.

"UhOh…." She said. Looking up in the sky, she saw her sisters and the other fighters, unaware of what she had done. The two men would not die, but they wouldn't thaw out anytime soon either.

Deciding that using her power, against her father's wishes, really wasn't of a great concern at this point. After all, they were fighting in a battle, of which their father would probably kill them for later. But, there was simply no other choice. Rikola took back to the sky, heading to Rhyne, hoping to help her younger sister.

Rhyne's attacker had recovered and now had the small girl in a head- lock. Rhyne was kicking as best she could, but her oxygen supply was quickly diminishing. The ground below her seemed to be spinning as she squirmed frantically to get away. But, the Namek man kept her at a distance, away from the more sensitive areas of his body. As Rhyne felt herself losing consciousness, the man let go. An arm grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly as her would be killer fell to the ground.

When Rhyne looked up, she wasn't sure if she were in a better situation or not.

Her rescuer let go and glared intently. "Care to tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?" Vegeta said insistently. "All these green aliens running around, I'm not sure who is who."

Rikola arrived, hovering beside her sister. "Gohan has been kidnapped." She said quickly to the Saiyan. They had only met Vegeta once, two years ago. After being unsuccessful in his search for Gohan's father in space, Vegeta returned to earth only to find an unknown power. He sought out answers as did the rest of Earth's fighters and discovered the girls. Their father had specifically told them to stay away from Vegeta. He was powerful and could not be trusted. Yet, this Saiyan had just saved her sister's life.

"Kidnapped?" Vegeta growled. "By whom"

"We don't know. I'm not sure where these other Nameks came from, but I assume they were hostile otherwise, Krillin and the other's would not have begun such a fight." Rikola told him, her voice full of logic.

"Where is Piccolo?" Vegeta demanded.

"He's with Earth's Guardian. They are trying to locate Gohan." Rikola explained. Behind her, she heard several blasts. As she turned, she realized that Rideria has again lost control of her fire power. Vegeta gasped as he saw the adult Namek fall from the sky, nothing but a large ball of fire.

Again, Gohan woke up. His head felt like it weighted two tons, and his body still ached. He glanced around, seeing he was still in almost total darkness except for a dimly lit candle. He managed to sit up, feeling a hard and cold floor beneath him. He tried to remember where he was…..or better yet, how he got here. What had happened? Gohan shook his head as if trying to make his brain function. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head and he remembered.

Yes, he remembered.

Piccolo and Kami weren't sure how much time had passed. But, finally, a connection to Gohan was made. Both Nameks breathed a sigh of relief that Gohan was still in this dimension, although his exact whereabouts were not certain.

_"Gohan? Can you hear me_?" the voice said.

_"Piccolo_?" Gohan felt comforted at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"_Yes….I'm coming to help you, but I need to know where you are!"_ Piccolo tried to hide the frantic tone in his words.

Gohan thought for a moment. "_I don't know where I am. It's dark and cold…..and….and Piccolo something awful has happened."_

Piccolo wasn't sure, but he thought Gohan was crying. "_Listen to me kid, I'll come for you no matter where you are. You know that. Whatever has happened, we'll deal with_ _it…right now, give me details……_." Piccolo hoped he could find a clue to Gohan's location. "_Tell me, is it a ship_?"

"_Yes_." Gohan nodded his head even though he knew that Piccolo could not see him. _"I am in a dark room….I haven't been awake long."_ Again, there was that sniffling sound.

"_Did you see who took you?"_ Piccolo asked hurriedly, afraid that their communication might be interrupted at any minute. "_Can you describe them? Him? It? Give me something to go on, kid."_

Finally, Piccolo heard nothing but deep sobbing. Either Gohan was in excruciating pain, or something was horribly wrong. _"Gohan…..don't lose it now! We need you! Help us! Can you describe your abductors?"_

"_Yes_." Gohan said, trying to keep his deep and loud sobs from being heard. _"Yes, I know who it was….I know."_

Piccolo heard something in Gohan's voice that caused him to hold his breath. "_Who_?" He asked finally.

_"It was my dad."_ Gohan said painfully.

**_THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!! _**

****

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: HUMMMM…..TWISTY, ISN'T IT? HEHEHEHEHE!!! _**


	12. ChapterFourJustice

Author's note: A lot is happening now! Don't be fooled into thinking the obvious. This is a twisty plot, one that I have never seen before. And yes, the girls will remain a MAJOR focus in this fic…but, there are others….so get ready!

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Four**

"_What_?" Piccolo asked, feeling certain he had just misunderstood Gohan.

"_My….dad_." Gohan said. _"He…he came back to Earth…he told me I had to leave with_ _him….alone_." Gohan broke down, crying uncontrollably.

_"It…it can't be!"_ Piccolo said. "_Goku wouldn't do that! He loves Earth! He wouldn't_ _leave it!"_ Piccolo knew he had to keep pushing Gohan for answers. "_Was he alone?"_

"_No_." Gohan sobbed. "_I didn't see anyone else at first, but then…when I told him we needed to go see mom…he …he hit me."_

Piccolo tried to hide his anger. _"Then what?"_

"_That's when I saw the others….I didn't recognize anyone …._" Gohan said, coughing. "_Why? Piccolo, why did my daddy do this? He hit me…over and over…and finally, I don't remember anything."_

Piccolo felt Kami's presence and wondered what his take on this situation was.

"_Talk to me old man_." Piccolo said. _"Could Goku have become evil?"_

Kami was sickened. "_Not the Goku that we know, no. But, remember, he was sent here as an infant to destroy the planet. Perhaps something has happened in space that brought back all his memories…..perhaps, something has changed him."_

Piccolo made sure that Gohan did not hear his conversation with Kami.

_"Piccolo? Are you there?"_ Gohan said desperately. "_Don' leave me!"_

"_I'm here."_ Piccolo said. "_But I need more answers. Right now, all I know is that you are on a ship somewhere is space. Get up and look around. See if you can find out anything….anything that will help us."_

Gohan managed to stand, although his legs felt weak and the room was spinning. He held onto the wall, inching along until he found a doorknob. Slowly, he turned it and his eyes were assaulted with a bright light. He paused, trying to become accustomed to the light. Suddenly, the door swung completely open, filling the small room with enough light to see his surroundings.

"Where do you think you are going?" Goku asked from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted. "Daddy, what's wrong? Please tell me?" He wanted to jump into his father's arms.

Gohan's thoughts were open allowing Piccolo and Kami to hear every word as if they were in the room themselves.

"Shut up, brat." Goku said angrily. "Unless you want me to rearrange that face of yours…._again_…. you'll learn some respect around here."

Gohan couldn't believe it. It was his father's voice, his face, everything. But, the words were not. "You're _not_ my daddy!" Gohan shouted.

Goku laughed loudly. "You are right about that…your real father is gone! But, now, I will be able to realize my true destiny! Soon, that pathetic planet Earth will be under my control, just as it should have been from the beginning." Goku walked forward, all hint of kindness and concern for others, gone. He slapped Gohan with an open hand, sending him crashing into the wall.

It was all that Piccolo could do to keep the mental link. His anger was causing him to lose focus. "_Control yourself….for the boy_!" Kami shouted. Piccolo took several deep breaths.

In the room, Goku could be heard laughing. It was the same sound they had heard so many times before, but all emotion was gone.

"Don't worry." Goku said. "In a few weeks, after you have been sufficiently prepared, you'll see that my way is the _only_ way."

Gohan wiped the blood from his lip. "Prepared?"

"Oh, yes. Making a true warrior out of you will take some preparation. In the end, you will come around to _our_ way of thinking." Goku stood there watching as another figure came up behind him.

"Well, I see our newest guest has awoken!" The voice said.

Before Gohan had a chance to register the owner, Piccolo knew. He gasped and then, the connection was lost.

Vegeta wasted no time listening to the girls any longer. He powered up and attacked.

Even Rideria backed off as she felt the Saiyan's enormous power. She stood off to the side, taking note of his flawless fighting technique. Within minutes, the remaining four Nameks were laying helplessly on the ground.

Vegeta had his hands around the throat of a younger one. "Tell me what your mission is! Where is the boy?" He demanded. "Or I'll rip your limbs off one by one!"

"You are a Saiyan!" The Namek shouted. "I would rather die than reveal anything to you!"

Rideria stepped forward. "Well, I am _not_ a Saiyan. I am a Namek. So, tell me what your reason is for attacking this planet as you have done?"

The man was shocked when he heard the soft voice. "You…..you are a female?" He asked, suddenly unconcerned about the large Saiyan hands that were around his neck.

"Yes. I am." Rideria said hatefully. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The Namek glanced around at Rikola and Rhyne. "All? Female?"

Vegeta had endured enough. "Who gives a damn _what_ they are!" He shouted, squeezing the man's throat. "I want answers and I want them _NOW_!"

"New Namek has been virtually destroyed." The young man said angrily. "By Saiyans."

Vegeta's surprise was evident. He let go of the man's throat, but kept a knee in his chest. "What do you mean? There are only two Saiyans left, and I'm one of them! And I have never been to your cursed planet!"

"It was not you, but…another." The Namek's voice seemed saddened. "The one you call Goku."

"_YOU'RE LYING_!" Krillin shouted.

"No, he is not." Piccolo said. He had just arrived and landed next to Vegeta. He took just a moment to seek out his disobedient daughters. Seeing they were in one piece, he continued.

"I just spoke to Gohan, through a mental link." Piccolo said. "He said that Goku was the one who kidnapped him, beating him into unconsciousness." He turned to the other Namek. "What happened to my people?"

Vegeta removed his knee and stood up, anxiously awaiting the Namek's answer.

"The Saiyan, Goku….the one who had rescued our people before, he….he killed so many….only a few escaped with their lives. Our planet is in shambles, all the resources stripped from the ground. Again, we have lost our home." The younger Namek sat up, rubbing his throat.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta shouted. "That moron doesn't have it in him to purge a planet!"

"I know what I saw!" The Namek shouted. "He arrived, peacefully at first….pretending to be our friend! Then…..he changed, bringing a large fighting force with him. But, _he_ did most of the killing…he…he enjoyed it!" The Namek said. "Less than a dozen remain, counting the ones here with me. The rest are on the planet, hidden in caves."

"You used the Dragonballs to get here?" Piccolo asked.

"No. They are safely hidden. That was the Saiyan's objective, but our people died to prevent them from being used." The Namek said. "We stole one of the ships from the Saiyan's army and escaped before they could stop us. We overheard him talking about Earth. His Saiyan child was on this planet…. He had plans for obtaining his son."

"So you came here to kill Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Whatever it took, yes." The Namek said. "He must be stopped!"

"This is crazy!" Krillin shouted. "Goku would never turn on the Nameks! Not on Earth and certainly not on Gohan!"

Piccolo tried to explain. "I heard it with my own ears, through the link with Gohan. It was Goku's voice." Piccolo answered, still angered and worried about Gohan. "They are on a ship….Frieza's ship."

Vegeta's face was red with fury. "Frieza? _Alive_?"

"Yes. I heard his voice as well." Piccolo said. "I don't know what has happened to Goku, but right now my concern is Gohan. The boy is in great danger."

"Goku has joined forces……with Frieza?" Krillin asked, his mouth suddenly dry and bitter. "No…."

"I believe with more meditation, Kami and I can locate the ship." Piccolo said, turning to the young Namekian man. "I need to know if you will help us recover the boy, or should we kill you and your accomplices now?"

The Namek stood up, being about a foot shorter than Piccolo. "I know who you are." He said to Piccolo. "You fought along side the Saiyan on our original planet. You became a man of great honor to our people….Dende spoke a lot about you and the Namek you fused with, Nail."

"That is all well and good, but answer my question." Piccolo said, clinching his fists.

"First, you answer mine." He said bravely. "Are you still a man of honor?" The younger Namek asked.

Rhyne was the one who stepped forward. "Of course my father is a man of honor!" She shouted, baring her fangs. Rikola and Rideria stepped up as well. "Father, we will stand by whatever decision you make. We'll get Gohan back." Rikola said firmly.

"You have three amazing fighters there." The younger Namek said. "Especially that one." He pointed to Rideria. "She could have easily killed me, given a little more experience." Rideria stiffened at his remark.

"I am Kaizer." The Namek said. "If you will allow us, I believe we can be of service in retrieving the boy you speak of. But, know this……the Saiyan you call Goku will be killed….I will not give up until my people are avenged."

"NO!" Tien shouted. "This makes no sense! You can't ...can't kill Goku!"

"No one is killing anyone!" Piccolo yelled. "First we get Gohan! Then, perhaps we can figure out what has happened to Goku!"

"Isn't it obvious?:" Vegeta said frowning. "Kakarott's memories from his original mission have resurfaced. Must have been his battle with Frieza on Namek. If this has occurred, the one you call Goku is already dead. But, Kakarott lives!" Vegeta was angry as he shouted. "If so, then the boy is in more danger than you can ever imagine!"

"What do you know about the plans Goku discussed?" Piccolo asked Kaizer.

"Well, he wanted the Dragonballs. When he didn't get what he wanted right away, he became angry and began killing everyone. His power was remarkable!" Kaizer said. "He tortured our elder, but he would not reveal the location of the Dragonballs. Finally, the Saiyan became enraged and went on a killing spree."

"How did you escape?" Vegeta asked the young Namekian.

"We tried to rescue several of the children, taking them to the safety of one of the underground caves just after the fighting started. We were only gone ten minutes, but when we came back, it was over." Kaizer lowered his head. "He let our elder live, forcing him to watch as his children were murdered." Kaizer gritted his teeth in anger. "The Saiyan said he had to retrieve his son, then he would come back for the Dragonballs."

"So, he will be headed back to Namek." Piccolo stated. "Then, that's where we shall go." He turned to the other fighters. "You will remain here, in case Earth is attacked by Frieza and his army."

"Not me." Vegeta said. "I want to see Kakarott myself!"

"Do what you want, Vegeta." Piccolo said. "But don't get in my way, understand?"

Vegeta smirked, but remained silent.

"You will need to find Earth's Dragonballs and hide them." Piccolo said. "If we fail, then they will eventually return here."

"Piccolo, please……this is Goku…." Krillin said desperately. "Don't kill him…"

Piccolo stiffened. "If Kakarott is alive, then Goku is already dead. I will kill Kakarott if I have to."

**_THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	13. Chapter Five Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Five**

Bulma was preparing a ship. It would need to be large enough to accommodate Piccolo and his girls, Vegeta, and the remaining five Nameks.

"Give me two hours!" Bulma said. "I'll have it ready and will pilot it myself. We'll get to New Namek _before_ Frieza!"

Piccolo went back to the Lookout where he and Kami joined forces again. "I need to let Gohan know that we are on the way."

"Of course." Kami said. "I wish I could go with you, to avenge our Namekian people." The pain in the old man's voice was intense. His shoulders slumped slightly at the mention of the death and destruction.

"This time, Frieza won't get away." Piccolo said angrily. "And if Goku has become Kakarott again, then, he won't get away either. Between me and Vegeta, they won't stand a chance."

The girls stayed outside while their father and Kami retreated to a secluded room. Mr. Popo stayed away as well, not really knowing how to handle the headstrong threesome.

"I can't believe we are going into space." Rhyne said. "If it weren't under such horrible circumstances, I would be excited."

"You should be excited anyway." Rikola said. "We have an opportunity to assist our father, perhaps saving what is left of our people….not to mention Gohan."

At the sound of the boy's name, the three girls felt extremely sad. "If they hurt him, I'll blast them all to hell." Rideria said angrily. "And it will be a _fiery_ blast at that."

"I don't think father would object." Rhyne said. "Gohan is so…well, he's just so wonderful. He has helped me so much with my training. I couldn't stand it if he never came back."

"He will be back." Rideria said loudly. "Even if it kills us all, we will bring Gohan home….father needs him."

"I guess, Gohan is the son he never had." Rikola said. "We were supposed to be like him….male I mean."

"It doesn't matter now." Rideria said. "Father has grown accustomed to us now, and I am fairly certain he no longer regrets his decision."

"I know…" Rhyne said. "But, Gohan is like a part of me…a part of us."

"And he will be again." Rikola said.

Back in the room, their meditation had intensified to the point of their minds joining. Since they already knew Gohan's location, establishing a link was not as time consuming.

Piccolo could hear voices in the room with Gohan.

"_Gohan. Can you hear me?"_ He asked.

_"Piccolo!"_ Gohan shouted. "_Help me!"_

_"We are on the way. It seems your dad is on his way back to New Namek. We'll be waiting for you there to bring you home."_ He replied.

_"What about my dad_?" Gohan asked. "_Will you…kill him?"_

Piccolo honestly did not know how to answer. "_We won't discuss this now_." He decided to say. "_Just know that your safety is our only concern at this point. Do you know where you are? Are you still in the same room?"_

_"No_." Gohan said. "_I'm in a tank. I heard them say it was a Saiyan tank of some kind."_

"_Did they hurt you? Beat you badly_?" Piccolo asked clinching his fists.

"_I don't remember_." Gohan said. "_I don't feel hurt, but I'm not sure what is happening. There are all these people outside the glass, staring at me and talking."_

"_Once I arrive, no one will ever hurt you again."_ Piccolo promised. "_For now, just go along with their demands….we're coming."_

It sounded as if Gohan sniffled, but it was muffled. Probably due to a face mask of some sort. The connection was broken and Piccolo and Kami went out front to wait for the remainder of the two hours to end."

Gohan wished that Piccolo's voice could stay in his mind, helping to keep him calm. Whatever they had done to him, Gohan felt extremely weak. As if the tubes were the only things holding him up. His blood-shot eyes darted around, trying to see his father on the other side of the glass. He had not seen Frieza again, but felt certain he was close by. Several strange looking men were hustling around, all wearing white coats like doctors. Gohan guessed that he was in a lot worse shape than he had realized. Unable to keep his eyes open, he finally gave into the exhaustion that consumed his body.

Outside the tank, Goku was watching. "How much longer?" He asked one of the doctors. "Can't we take a DNA sample now? While he's unconscious?"

The doctor held up a small vile of blood. "It is already done, sir." He replied. "This was taken just before he was placed in the rejuvenation tank."

"Excellent." Goku said, smiling. "Soon, there won't be a reason to keep that little shit alive anymore."

"Now, now." Frieza said as he entered the room. "I won't have you going off and killing such a remarkable specimen as the boy." He glided into the room as if on air. "Just because we have one sample, doesn't mean we wouldn't want a few more….just to make my army interesting."

"You don't need a greater army!" Goku snapped. "You have _me_ and I will not let you down!"

Frieza smiled proudly at his faithful warrior. "No one will ever take your place by my side as leader and commander of my armed forces." He said. "But, if this boy is as powerful as we believe, he will be taught to obey _you_, just as you have been taught to obey _me_."

Goku smiled at the thought. "Yes, I suppose he would be of great use to me after he is taught obedience. Perhaps, he could be my new lead scouter."

"Excellent idea." Frieza commended. "See, your mind works just like mine, my son."

Bulma made excellent time and actually had the ship ready in less than two hours. She had it equipped with food and clothing as well as two large training chambers. This had to be the biggest ship Capsule Corporation had ever produced.

"Where have you been hiding this?" Krillin asked. "I mean, this is huge!"

"Father finished it several months ago, and it's been in storage. All I really had to do was set the coordinates, make sure the systems were in order and fill it with supplies. We've even got two fuel tanks. No need to refuel until we get back to Earth!" Bulma was very proud of herself. "Now, let's go get Gohan!" She said, frowning in determination.

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu stayed on Earth, along with three of the five Nameks left. There was always a chance it could be attacked by Frieza or Goku at any time.

The rest, Piccolo, his girls, Vegeta, as well as the Nameks, Kaizer and Gowan headed into space.

"It should take us approximately…..two days!" Bulma said. "This ship is much faster than our earlier models."

"Good." Vegeta said. "I'm anxious to meet the real Kakarott."

Piccolo glared at the Saiyan. "Remember, we are going to rescue Gohan."

"Of course." Vegeta said. "But, if Kakarott gets in my way, I'll finally have my chance to fight him. No holds barred."

Knowing that he needed to distance himself from Vegeta, or risk losing his temper, Piccolo took the girls into one of the training chamber.

"Right now, it is on ten times Earth's gravity." He told them. "I'm increasing it to thirty."

Rideria even gasped at this. "Father! We won't be able to move!"

Piccolo sneered. "When I am done with you, you will." He flipped the switch and the girls cried out as their bodies felt like they were filled with cement.

Rhyne had the hardest time of all. She lost her arm twice, trying to fight with her father. It was painful, but she had learned two very important lessons. First, never train with Piccolo. Second, only train with Gohan.

Rideria and Rikola improved greatly and after about six hours, they had become accustomed to the gravity.

"Go drink some water." Piccolo said. "Be back in one hour. At that time, I'm increasing the gravity to fifty times Earth's."

Rhyne whimpered, but tried to be strong. "You spar with father on this round." She whispered to Rideria. "I don't think I can grow _another_ arm today."

Piccolo took the opportunity to try and form a mental link with Gohan. They were several hundred thousand miles into space; therefore a connection should be easier.

What Piccolo found was very disturbing. Completely unbelievable.

_"Gohan? Can you hear me?"_ Piccolo asked.

At first, there was no reply. Then, it was as if a knife had been rammed into the Namek's heart.

_"What the hell do you want, green bean?"_ Gohan said mentally. _"I don't have time to listen to your useless moaning."_

_"Gohan? What is wrong with you? Answer me!" _Piccolo demanded.

He heard loud laughter. _"There isn't a thing wrong with me, you idiot!"_ Gohan shouted. _"I'm just finally telling you how pathetic you really are! You make me sick!" _Again, he laughed loudly.

Piccolo paused, unable to comprehend what was happening. This was sweet and respectful Gohan? Full of love and innocence? _"Gohan, what have they done to you?"_ Piccolo desperately wanted to understand.

_"I'm ending this shit now."_ Gohan said angrily_. "I know how to block your feeble and_ _worthless dribble from my mind, and you can go jump off a cliff for all I care!"_ Then, he was gone.

Piccolo opened his eyes, feeling a sense of great loss. "Gohan…." He said out loud.

Sensing their father's distress, Rideria, Rikola and Rhyne hurried back to the training chamber. "Father? What's happened?"

He didn't know where to begin. "It may be too late." He told them, torn between anger and sadness.

"Too…late?" Rikola repeated. "Gohan?"

Piccolo nodded. "Something has happened to him. I don't know what, but I'm warning you now." It pained him to have to say these words to his girls. "When we get to Namek, Gohan may have been turned into the enemy, just as his father. It may be necessary to ….eliminate him."

"NO!" Rhyne shouted. "Father! NO!" Not sure where it came from, but Rhyne ran to Piccolo and threw her arms around his neck, tears running down her face. At first, Piccolo flinched, but then, he softened. He was happy to know, that at least for the moment, his girls were safe. In an unprecedented moment, Piccolo hugged his daughter, putting his arms tightly around her small body and letting her cry on his shoulder.

Neither Rideria or Rikola were subject, as of yet, to such an outburst, but they stood quietly by. When she had calmed down, Rhyne curled up in Piccolo's lap, as she had done when she was a tiny girl. He did not push her away or scold her, but allowed herself to be comforted in his presence.

After a while, they resumed training.

THANKS FOR READING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (HEHEHE!!! Twistier isn't it!!)


	14. Chapter Six Justice

Three Rivers of Justice 

**Chapter Six**

Gohan stood rigidly by his father as Frieza spoke.

"Now that my little army is complete, we will not leave Namek until those Dragonballs are mine!" Frieza shouted. He smiled at Gohan and Goku. "I know that my two most trusted warriors will not let me down."

"No sir!" Goku said.

"We live to serve only you, sir!" Gohan said loudly.

"Perfect." Frieza said. "Go rest for now, because in less than three days, we'll be back on Namek. Then, the Universe will belong to _me_!"

Goku and Gohan bowed slightly and then turned to leave, walking down the long corridor, which led to their separate quarters. "Tomorrow, we must prepare for the fighters of Earth. I know they will find a way to Namek." Goku said angrily.

"Don't worry." Gohan said firmly. "I have plans for the one called Piccolo. I'll leave that weakling Vegeta up to you. The rest will be a piece of cake."

"How true." Goku added.

Piccolo wanted to seek out Gohan's mind again, but something stopped him. The boy actually was blocking his mental signals. Amazing, since Gohan was never able to do this before. Definitely, something has changed, but what Piccolo did not know.

He spent several more hours training the girls, until he felt they could not continue. They had reached a maximum of fifty times Earth's gravity. At this point in their lives, Piccolo felt anything beyond that might do more harm than good to their still small bodies.

Once Piccolo was done, Kaizer and Gowan also spent a great deal of time in the training chamber. They had never had the opportunity to train under such conditions and were very enthusiastic about it.

Kaizer, who was not much older than Piccolo's girls', was the stronger of the two. He had been training for many years, hoping to be their Elder's choice for top warrior someday. Now, it seemed he would have that honor by default, being that very few fighters were left. Kaizer was well built, tall and focused. Piccolo watched as the two Nameks trained, thinking that indeed, Kaizer was leader material

Gowan was strong, but his powers were divided between fighter and healer, which were rare, but did occur. Gowan was the same height and built as Kaizer, but just a few months older. But the two were different in many more ways. Where Kaizer was the serious and determined fighter, Gowan was more lighthearted.

But, over all, they were above average in their skills. Piccolo knew that the first attack by Frieza on the original planet Namek had changed everyone's attitudes on peacefulness. Now, training was not an option, but a requirement.

"Father?"

Piccolo turned around to see Rhyne. "Can I speak with you?" She asked timidly.

He raised an arched eyebrow and nodded to his youngest daughter.

"Father, I want you to know…that I promise to train harder from now on." Rhyne said, her face lowered in shame. "I know I am the weakest, and a disappointment. And…I'm sorry." Recent events had been weighing heavily on the young girl's mind. She felt inferior and beneath her sisters because of her lack of power. And her lack of drive.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Piccolo said. "I believe you try as hard as you can. And comparing yourself to me or to your sisters is futile. It holds no purpose." Piccolo could tell it was hard for Rhyne to hold back her tears. She was a very emotional child, needy, and with a full heart.

"My gifts are so lame, I mean….I cannot bring forth fire or ice…it just…it hurts to know I am so weak and useless." Rhyne wiped away a single tear, determined not to cry in front of her powerful father.

"You are my child." Piccolo said, uncrossing his arms and standing tall. "And therefore, a _gift_, regardless of your abilities." He patted the top of her head. "Never, _ever_, speak of yourself like this again." He said firmly.

Piccolo walked away, feeling that her self- control was almost lost. He did not want her to have the embarrassment of crying in his presence. "I'll see you in the morning." He said over his shoulder as he left.

Rhyne sniffled softly, wishing she weren't so damn emotional. She glanced inside the training chamber and watched for a few minutes as the two Nameks continued to train. They were so powerful, focused. There was a determination in them that she knew was absent in her own flesh. Still dishearten, she walked back to her room. Rhyne felt like hiding from the world, and that is what she did for the rest of the afternoon.

Vegeta stayed in one of the training chambers constantly, coming out only for meals and brief periods of sleep. He forbid anyone to enter the room, since the controls were set for his wishes.

During his more restful times, Bulma was seen entering his bedroom quietly. She did not know that a pair of black eyes had spotted her, but what the blue haired woman did was of no concern to Rideria.

It was early morning, around one o'clock. Rideria could not sleep. She listened intently, but it seemed the entire ship was asleep except for her. Silently, she climbed out of bed and dressed, heading to the training chamber.

Since it was soundproof, there was no risk of disturbing the other passengers. And Rideria's only real solace was found in her training. She set it to fifty times gravity to warm up. Her father had not taught her how to use her split form yet, so she was forced to train against the computer. After over an hour, she decided to increase the gravity to sixty. Her father's words rang in her mind, but she paid no attention. Feeling that she was capable of handing the increased gravity, she proceeded. At first, there was no problem, but after about twenty minutes, Rideria felt her heart rate increase dramatically. She was sweating unusually heavy and found it difficult to breathe. Instead of turning the gravity machine down, she continued, not willing to admit defeat.

Thirty minutes later, Rideria collapsed onto the chamber floor. Grabbing her heart, she tried to scream out for help, but no sound came from her throat. Seconds later, Rideria passed out.

**_Thanks for reading!!! Please review for me!!!_**


	15. Chapter Seven Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Seven**

Rideria felt something cool as it touched her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes, not able to focus, but seeing someone green above her.

"You are a very foolish girl." The voice said, continuing to rub the cloth along her brow.

She tried to move her arms and legs, but felt as if all her strength had been drained from her body. "Where…." She tried to speak, but there was simply not enough oxygen in her lungs.

"Don't try and speak." He said. "You're lucky to be alive."

Rideria could hear the splashing of water, and saw lights around her. She wasn't sure if she were still in the chamber or not, but remembered all too well what had happened. Indeed, she had been foolish.

Closing her eyes again, she felt a blanket being placed gently over her body, her clothes soaked from perspiration. "You just rest. Tomorrow, you should be fine." He said.

"Wait…" Rideria said, trying to focus on the face in front of her. Was it her father? No, it was not his deep voice, but just an octave higher. "Who…." But again, she couldn't speak.

"Never mind." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." As he walked out of the sitting area, Kaizer dimmed the lights. Hopefully the girl would get some rest, and then tomorrow she would realize what danger she had put herself in. If he hadn't had the same desire to train rather than sleep, she would be dead by now.

Kaizer had gently picked Rideria up, carrying her to the sitting area and placing her on one of the soft sofas. After cooling her off with a wet cloth, he figured she would survive and it would be best if her father did not find him here with her. It would not be considered proper in their Namekian culture. True, Kaizer should have brought this immediately to Piccolo's attention. But, Rideria was so proud; fighting for independence that he felt it would be best to wait. Perhaps he would tell her father tomorrow, perhaps not. Either way, as long as the girl was safe, Kaizer had done the right thing.

Wanting to train, he continued on to the training chamber, setting the gravity machine on one hundred times gravity. Yes, this was more his pace and he easily adapted. Another day of intense training like this, and he would no doubt be the strongest warrior on his planet. Well, except for Piccolo and that Saiyan. But, when it was over, they would be gone and he would be left to defend his beloved people if need be. Kaizer trained for several hours.

Rideria woke up just before dawn, feeling as if she had been kicked in the gut. And the back, and the legs and the arms. Her head hurt and her mouth was extremely dry. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Just what did happen? How did she get here? Thinking back, Rideria remembered being in the training chamber and putting it well past the limits her father had set. Then, she remembered the pain in her chest and everything going black.

Rideria got up; her legs shaky and walked back toward the chamber. The ship was quiet, but she wanted to find out which passenger had helped her last night. Carefully, she made her way down the hallway, staggering every few steps. She felt so weak.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Kaizer asked.

She whipped around to see who was speaking to her and was immediately too dizzy to stand. She fell against the wall and was headed for the floor when Kaizer grabbed her. "Take it easy, kid." He said, picking her up in his enormous arms. "You need to rest, not be up and running the halls." He scolded.

Trying to think clearly, Rideria looked up at him. "It was you? Last night?"

Kaizer smiled. "Well, I wanted to work out and your pathetic body was in my way. So, I had to move you around."

Rideria knew he was trying to be funny, but she was in no mood. "You shouldn't have interfered." She said angrily, but softly.

"Yeah, right." Kaizer told her. "And right now your father would be mourning the loss of his daughter."

Rideria smirked, an expression similar to Piccolo's. "He would not mourn. My father does not show such trivial feelings."

"Think as you wish, but no father could bear the lose of a child. Even as one as stubborn and disobedient as you." Kaizer said. "I suppose I'll have to put you in your bed if I am to have any peace." His long legs moving slowly, he carried Rideria to her room, which she shared with her sisters. Quietly, he opened the door. "Which way?" He asked. It was dark and all three beds looked the same.

Rideria pointed to the one in the left corner. "That one."

Kaizer moved carefully, trying not to make any noise. He lay Rideria down. "Now, stay put, or I'll be forced to tell your father about your little escapade."

"You mean, you won't tell him otherwise?" Rideria asked, surprised.

"I see no reason, being that you survived." Kaizer said. He turned to leave, when suddenly the lights came on and there were two loud screams.

Within moments, he felt himself being pummeled, falling to the floor, shouting for it to stop. Both Rhyne and Rikola were on top of the Namek, beating him mercilessly, when their father entered the room.

"**_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE_**!" Piccolo growled loudly enough to shake the entire ship.

"He was in our room, Father!" Rikola shouted, holding onto his arm, twisting it around his back.

Before Rideria could find the strength to speak, Piccolo grabbed Kaizer and shoved him against the wall, causing a large and visible crack. "I'll kill you." Piccolo said in a low and menacing voice.

"Father! Stop!" Rideria finally managed. "He was helping me! That is all!"

Piccolo's head snapped around. "What do you mean? Helping you? What business does he have in your bedroom?" She paused for a moment too long and Piccolo put his arm around Kaizer's neck, putting him in a headlock. "Speak quickly girl, or I'll snap his head in two."

"I went to the training chamber." Rideria began. "I put the controls too high…and I…I passed out. Kaizer found me and revived me. He was only bringing me back to bed because I could not walk on my own."

Reluctantly, Piccolo let Kaizer go. "Is this the truth?" Piccolo asked, still shaking from anger. "Your only intention was to _help_ my daughter?"

As Kaizer tried to catch his breath, the rest of the ship had been awakened. Gowan had been standing in the doorway for several moments, not willing to move against Piccolo. Now, Vegeta and Bulma stood, wide eyed at Piccolo's angry outburst.

Coughing, Kaizer tried to defend himself. "I would never do anything improper against Rideria. Or any of your girls." He said through his coughs. "I only tried to help her."

Piccolo backed him once again up against the wall. "Next time you try and help one of my girls, you damned well better tell me about it….Or I might snap your neck _before_ I ask the questions."

"Yes, sir." Kaizer answered. Rubbing his throat, he left the room, brushing past Gowan, Vegeta and Bulma.

Piccolo snarled, his face still showing his immense anger. "What the hell are you looking at?" He yelled at the others. Hurriedly, Gowan left, running after Kaizer to get all the details.

Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed. "Namek, your parenting skill may lack, but your instincts are flawless. I thought you were going to crack that boy's neck."

"Come on, Vegeta." Bulma said, pulling on his arm. "It's over. Let's give them some privacy."

Once they were alone, Piccolo eyed his girls. "This will not happen again." He said to all of them, but specifically to Rideria. "You disobey me, and you will be punished."

"I'm sorry father." Rideria said, getting up out of bed. "I know I was wrong…" Then, another wave of dizziness hit and Rideria tumbled to the floor.

Anxiously, Piccolo picked her up and placed her back onto the soft bed. "Get some drinking water." He told Rikola.

The girl hurried out and returned in seconds with the water.

"You two go ahead and continue resting." He said to Rikola and Rhyne. "I'll stay with your wayward sister." He was very sarcastic.

Neither one of them argued. They climbed into their beds and pretended to sleep. All the while, secretly watching as their father tended to Rideria.

"I'm sorry." Rideria said again.

"Shut up." Piccolo said. "It's done." His tone was firm, but not cruel. "It won't happen again."

"No, sir." She said, almost asleep. "Don't be mad at Kaizer. He was truly trying to help me. I think I bit his head off enough for both of us."

Piccolo did not reply, but he doubted anything she might have said or done would come close in comparison to what Piccolo had in mind. In a few minutes, Rideria was asleep.

THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter Eight Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Eight**

It was mid morning when Rideria woke up again. She was alone in her room, both the other beds were made and the lights were dimmed. Slowly and carefully, she got up and walked to the bathroom. The mirror spoke clearly of how close she had come to death. Her face was bruised around the temples, as if she had been beaten. There were dark circles under her eyes and they were still glassy.

Rideria stripped and prepared a warm bath. After almost an hour of soaking and trying to rid herself of the tension she felt, she dressed in fresh clothing and headed to the training chamber, knowing that is where her family would be.

Almost shyly, she peered through the door of the training room, seeing her father with both Rikola and Rhyne. It appeared that they had been going at it for hours. She wasn't sure if she should approach her father at this point, but decided to plow ahead.

She opened he door, causing the gravity machine to deactivate.

Piccolo stopped and glared at his oldest daughter. "You feel up to this?" Piccolo asked her.

Rideria nodded. Well, at least he had not yelled at her for interrupting them. "Yes, sir. I am fine."

Rhyne and Rikola gladly sat on the sidelines, feeling they had endured more than their share.

Piccolo looked at Rideria carefully. "The gravity machine is off. We'll spar for a while without it. If I feel you can handle it, then we'll start slow."

Again, she nodded and took a fighting stance.

For over an hour, they sparred. Piccolo remained cautious of his daughter's condition and did not push her. He could tell her body was still not completely healed. But, Rideria was determined and relentless in her attempts to prove her worthiness to her father.

"That's enough." Piccolo said as he saw her beginning to tire. "I think it's time we all found nourishment. I'd like to check with Bulma on the progress of the ship as well." As he left the room, he reminded them. "Don't touch the controls."

Piccolo went to the control room to find Bulma and the girls stayed in the chamber.

"Wow." Rikola said. "You sure know how to stir things up." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah. I've never seen Father like that!" Rhyne said, her eyes wide and innocent. "He was gonna kill Kaizer right there on the spot!

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen." Rideria said sadly.

"I figured Father would pound you himself for disobeying!" Rikola added. "But, I guess he knows it was not intentional. I mean, you _did_ almost die."

"Why you would _choose_ to train over rest, I don't know." Rhyne got up to leave. "I'd much rather lay in these nice soft beds! Wish we could take them home with us!"

"Yeah." Rikola said. "I wouldn't mind that either!" She took Rideria's hand. "Let's go."

"Nah, I'm gonna sit here for a while." Rideria said. "And don't worry, I can barely move, much less train." She smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"No biggie." Rikola said happily. "Just remember, we're on a mission. Gohan's life depends on us."

They left Rideria sitting in the chamber alone. She lay back on one of the mats, admiring how the lights from the various controls danced on the ceiling. Rideria was almost asleep when she heard the chamber door open. She glanced up to see Kaizer walking in.

"I thought I'd make sure you weren't doing anything you shouldn't." He said smiling.

"Kaizer, I'm so sorry about earlier." She said, trying to get up. "I never meant for any harm to come to you."

Kaizer reached his hand out and helped her up. "Ah, your old man is ok." He said jokingly. "I'd have done the same thing if you were my daughter." He could tell Rideria was still in some pain as she moved. "Let me help you." He put an arm around her shoulder and helped her walk out into the hallway.

"I can make it from here." She said. "Can't risk you being in my room again." They both laughed heartily. "My father has never done anything like that before."

"Like I said, I understand." Kaizer walked her to the door of her room. "If you need anything, I'll be in the chamber. Gowan is coming in a while and we'll train….until Piccolo kicks us out!" He smiled one last time and left, jogging lightly down the hallway back to the training room.

Rideria crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Likewise, on Frieza's ship, father and son were training. Goku was attempting to show his son how to ascend to the level of Super Saiyan, which was now a feat he had perfected.

Frieza was in an extraordinarily good mood, as they were just over a day from landing on New Namek. All of his soldiers, with the exception of his two finest, were ordered to their rooms for complete rest. He wanted to make sure each and every fighter was prepared and in the best possible condition for the upcoming battle with the fighters from Earth. Frieza smiled, thinking of Vegeta. He would have his revenge on the renegade Saiyan, ripping him limb from limb. Vegeta had been Frieza's number one warrior before he turned against the Ice-Jinn. Now, he'd pay for his error in judgment.

Bulma informed Piccolo they were about ten hours away from New Namek. They should arrive sometime during the night, which would mean darkness, since the new planet had a typical sun and moon allowing for the varied day and night.

Satisfied, Piccolo went to try and reach Gohan one last time. Again, he met with nothing but a brick wall. Yet, there was something there. Piccolo could not quite put his finger on it, but cursed thinking that if Kami were here, their combined minds might be able to penetrate.

He considered trying his girls' but did not want them to drain all their energy learning a new mental technique on such short notice. No, he would just wait. Perhaps, Gohan had been acting, trying to hide his real intentions from Frieza. Could Frieza have used some kind of mind control? Was that it? There were simply too many questions for Piccolo to spend his time in speculation.

Bored and irritated, Piccolo went back to the training chamber, only to find Kaizer and Gowan. Both Nameks stopped their sparring session and prepared to leave, but Piccolo stopped them. "I need a partner." Piccolo said in his deep voice.

Gowan's eyebrows went up. "Ah, sure, sir."

He looked at Kaizer, seeing him step up. "I'll have a go at you." Kaizer said, frowning.

"I meant _both_ of you." Piccolo said, smiling in his own way. "Separately, you are not a workout, only an annoyance." Immediately, Piccolo shot through the sky, fists drawn. Kaizer and Gowan moved swiftly, dodging the attack, but knew it was not going to be so easy next time. Indeed, it took every effort for the two younger Namekians to stay in one piece. When their session was over, Piccolo grumbled. "Still not a good workout."

Ten hours later, Bulma informed everyone to prepare for landing.

As soon as the ship was on the planet, Kaizer and Gowan took charge. "First, we need to retrieve the others." Kaizer said. "They need to know help has arrived."

"Wait." Piccolo said. "We don't know for certain that Frieza is not yet here, or perhaps left some of his men behind the first time. Therefore, we should move carefully."

"Correct." Vegeta said. "Frieza wouldn't have left the planet completely unprotected."

"Fine." Kaizer said. "Then, how do we proceed?"

Vegeta frowned. "I know Frieza. He will be aware that we are here, one way or another. Therefore, we need to attack from all angles."

"You mean, separate?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes." Vegeta answered.

**THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**A/N: I'LL BE WRAPPING THIS PART UP PRETTY SOON! BUT DON'T DISTRESS…..I'VE GOT A GREAT THIRD PART COMING SOON…..!! WHERE THE GIRLS ARE MORE GROWN UP! OH, MAN…..JUST WAIT….PICCOLO WITH BABIES……THEN GIRLS…….WHAT ABOUT-------TEENAGERS? HEHEHEHE!**


	17. Chapter Nine Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Nine**

Piccolo and his girls went East, while Kaizer and Gowan went South toward the caves in which they hoped to find what few Nameks they managed to save. Vegeta, of course, headed West, alone.

Bulma secured the ship's door and waited, not wanting any repeat performances like her last trip out in space.

The landing of the ship did not go undetected. Vegeta had been correct in that several of Frieza's soldiers remained.

"Sir, we have a coded message from the planet Namek. The Earthlings have arrived." The pilot said to Frieza.

"Excellent." The Ice-Jinn said. "Increase our speed. I want to arrive as quickly as possible. I'm ready for some fun!"

Turning around, Frieza smiled at Goku and Gohan. "The time has come." Frieza told them. "You will have your chance soon."

Goku smiled. "This is what I have trained for."

"Me too." Gohan said. "Once they are all dead, you will reign in the universe as supreme ruler!"

Frieza smiled. "I like the way you think kid."

Piccolo, Rideria, Rikola and Rhyne flew slowly, examining the area below. The planet was different from the first Namek. Yet, Piccolo felt a familiarity. Perhaps because this was the planet of his people.

"Stay focused." Piccolo told his girls. "We are not alone." He had spotted several soldiers down below and at least two in the air.

_"You stay close to your sisters."_ Piccolo told Rideria mentally. "_I believe your ability is sufficient, but I am concerned for the younger ones."_ He did not speak aloud because showing any lack of faith in Rikola or Rhyne would only hinder their fighting.

_"Yes, Father_." Rideria replied. _"I won't let you….or them down_."

Piccolo was proud of his girls, Rideria especially since she seemed to have the same unquenchable desire for fighting as he. Rikola was a good fighter as well, but she lacked the same determination.

Then, there was Rhyne with her delicate nature. His heart sank as he thought of her fighting. He should have left her behind on Earth, but it would have hurt her emotionally to think her father had no faith in her fighting capabilities. No, she deserved the same chances as the others. He would just have to make certain she was protected.

Up ahead, Piccolo saw five fighters, waiting. "This is it." He told his girls. "I'll take two, you each take one." Again, he worried about Rhyne, but knew he had to let it go. Otherwise, they could all perish.

Each fighter was clad in armor, similar to the old Saiyan uniforms. However, these were brown and silver, with dark blue breastplates. "Well, looks like we missed a few little green beans." The bigger fighter said.

"Yep." Another replied. "Got one big one, and three squirts." He laughed. "Shouldn't be a problem!"

Piccolo stopped in the air, hovering, with his girls beside him. "No, I do not believe either of you will be a problem." He indicated the two larger ones with the big mouths. "You don't look that tough to me."

The big one frowned, clinching his fists. "You'll pay for that you big, dumb, green alien!"

Piccolo smirked. "We'll see." As Piccolo had predicted, the two larger ones attacked him, while the others spread out.

"Looks like we got stuck with the little brats." A soldier said, looking at the girls. "Won't even work up a sweat!"

Rideria smirked, just like her father. "I wouldn't exactly say that, idiot."

The three men were stunned. "Hey, they're girls!" Then all three laughed, holding their stomachs. "I ain't never seen a little green girl before!" Their laughter only made Rideria angrier.

"Well, you're about to get your ass kicked by a _little girl_!" Rideria shouted and pushed forward, landing a foot up beside the man's head. He stumbled back, grabbing his temple. Before he had a chance to speak, Rideria continued.

Rikola and Rhyne had no choice but to follow their sister's lead. Pairing off, they began what was only their second real fight.

Piccolo desperately wanted to finish off his adversaries, but they were strong. Taking one at a time would not have been a problem, but two….well, it was more difficult. He did not dare take his eyes away from his opponents, because if he lost focus, it could result in injury. And he feared his girls might need him.

Rideria was an excellent fighter. She was focused, fast and able to anticipate this man's moves. Her small size made it even harder for him to land an actual punch, and he was infuriated.

Rikola was doing equally as well. She may not love the fight as her father and sister, but since her life depended on her success, she remained just as focused and determined.

Even Rhyne was doing well. Being the smallest of the girls, she was even faster. Using this to her advantage, she continued to fly circles around him, making his dizzy. When he was barely able to stay in the air, she began to punch his face, kicking his stomach with her small legs. As he doubled over, she landed one last solid punch to the back of his head. The man fell to the ground below as Rhyne followed, wanting to make sure he would not be getting up.

Rideria was losing her temper, quickly. This was taking much too much time and she wanted to get on with the task of finding Gohan and fighting this Frieza person. Using her extraordinary mental abilities, she glared at the fighter in front of her and within seconds he was engulfed in fire. His screams were loud and painful, and as he squirmed in agony, Rideria finished him off with a final ki blast. Not wanting to waste time, Rideria headed to her father's side to help him dispose of the fighters he was encountering.

Taking a hint from her sister, Rikola used her ice powers, sending a frozen ki blast at her attacker. In mid air, he was ice-covered and heavy as a rock. Gravity taking over, he fell to the ground, shattering in thousands of tiny pieces.

Down below, Rhyne was in hand to hand combat with her enemy and still managing to hold him off. That is until additional forces showed up.

Rhyne was taken off guard, grabbed by two additional soldiers. She screamed.

Her cries pierced Piccolo's ears as he pushed a fist through the chest of his opponent, letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. Piccolo looked down below and saw Rhyne being restrained by two soldiers, surrounded by at least six more.

The last remaining soldier in the sky grabbed Rikola and held her around the throat.

"I do not know who you _think_ you are, but Lord Frieza wishes to dispose of you himself." The man said, apparently the leader of this latest group of soldiers. "Now, follow us to his ship, or I'll kill this little bitch." He indicated Rhyne.

Rideria hovered by Piccolo, her heart racing. "_Father, let me burn them with fire_." She said mentally. _"Between me and Rikola, we can do this."_

"_Rhyne is too close_." Piccolo replied but he knew once the soldiers had subdued them, there would be no hope and Piccolo would be forced to watch his daughters die. "_Rikola_…." He said mentally. "_Can you free your hands and freeze the two beside your sister?"_

"_Yes_." Rikola said.

"_Then, Rideria, you fire up the group of three to the left, and I'll attack the remaining_ _two the old fashioned way_." Piccolo told them.

Simultaneously, Rideria and Rikola fired their special gifts.

Rideria's fire swallowed up the three fighters all at the same time. Rikola used each hand to send separate blasts of ice toward Rhyne's captors. Rhyne saw it coming and hit the ground as the two men beside her turned to ice, then using her legs, she knocked them over, causing them to break.

Piccolo swooped down and grabbed the remaining two fighters by their hair and drug them for a few feet before being over taken by them. They were much stronger than the other fighters and Piccolo was having a difficult time fending them off.

Rideria took the opportunity to help her father again, quickly getting the attention of one of the soldiers. She was furious and almost unable to control her volatile temper. She sent a fire blast at the man, but missed, striking a section of trees below. The man sent his own ki blast at Rideria, striking her in the back. She screamed out in pain, but was not seriously hurt. Rikola came up behind the man and shot a blast of ice at him, which was a direct hit. The man, frozen and heavy, shattered when he hit the ground.

Piccolo had not problems in disposing of the final fighter, and joined his girls down below.

"Excellent job." He said, taking a moment to pat Rhyne on the top of her baldhead.

"Yes, very nice work." The familiar voice said.

As if in slow motion, Piccolo looked above them, seeing Goku. "That is quite a little fighting army you have here." The Saiyan said. "But, their tricks with fire and ice won't do you any good…...if they're _dead_."

THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! --------- Check out my other fic that is uploaded, **_Blood Series_**, featuring Vegeta! Thanks so much.


	18. Chapter Ten Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Ten**

Piccolo clinched his fists so tightly, his nails dug into his skin. "Goku." He said in a deep and menacing voice. "I've been waiting for this moment since the day I was born." He smirked. "Thanks for giving me a valid reason to kill your pathetic Saiyan ass."

Goku continued to hover. "Big words, big man." He said. "You couldn't beat me then, and you won't beat me now." Finally, Goku began to lower himself to the ground.

The girls stood close by Piccolo, each one prepared to fight. Then, Rhyne gasped as she saw Gohan coming up behind her.

"Gohan!" She said happily, ready to run and hug him. But it was something in his eyes that made her pause even before her father cautioned her.

"That's not the Gohan you remember." Piccolo warned quickly. "He is our….._enemy_." Just saying the word was painful, thinking of Gohan's innocence and his loving nature.

Gohan smiled. "Hello, Rhyne." He said in his same boyish voice. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again." He continued to smile and Rhyne was hoping that perhaps it had all been a horrible mistake.

But, it was not. Faster than you can imagine, Gohan sent a blast forward, striking Piccolo in the back. The Namek shouted in pain and fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

The girls knew the situation was almost as bad as it could get.

"You and these snot nosed girls are going to die, it's simple." Goku said. "But, I'll give you a fighting chance…for old times sake." He laughed. "You and me." Goku said, pointing to Piccolo and then to himself. "You beat me, you all go free. But you lose, and I'll rip these kids apart….while you watch…." His laughter sent chills down Piccolo's back. It was truly the laugh of a blood thirsty Saiyan, even worse than he had imagined.

Piccolo knew he could not beat Goku, but had no choice but to fight. "Deal." Piccolo said. _"If you_ _get the chance to run, you do it….get out of here and find Vegeta."_ He said mentally to all three of his girls.

"Fine." Goku said. "Now, let's begin….Gohan here will watch the girls for you." He told him coldly. The exchanged glances between father and son told Piccolo all too clearly that this would not be a fair fight, nor was Gohan pretending. No, his heart was as cold as the one of his father.

Goku attacked with several powerful punches, while Piccolo tried his best to dodge the Saiyan. Goku was unbelievably fast. Must faster than he had ever been. Piccolo did not have to speculate about his power, as two punches landed up beside Piccolo's head. It jarred his mind so abruptly, he faltered, loosing some ground. Goku was on him quickly, but Piccolo managed to get in one or two good strikes to the Saiyans stomach area.

Gohan was watching the girls closely. "Don't make a move, or I'll kill you." He said.

Vegeta had sensed the fighting which began some time ago. However, his attention was more focused on the ship in front of him. It was one of Frieza's ships, enormously built and full of soldiers. Vegeta hovered, unnoticed, and watched as several dozen soldiers left, obviously prepared to join the fighting a few miles away.

Outside the ship were two single soldiers. Vegeta smirked as he slowly descended. With one quick lunge, he grabbed the fighters and snapped their necks, and then drug them into the wooded area a few feet away. Vegeta waited for a few minutes, but no other soldiers appeared. Taking an opportunity, he slowly and carefully entered the ship.

The hallways were well lit, the engines still engaged, but in hover mode. Moving with the quietness of a cat, Vegeta kept his ki hidden as he crept down the hallway. Once he was forced to dodge into a room while two soldiers passed by. But, he had remained undetected and continued. Coming to a fork in the hallway, Vegeta had to decide whether to go left or right. If this ship was designed like Frieza's others, then left would take him to the control room, and right would lead to the various rooms and sleeping quarters of the soldiers and even Frieza himself. Deciding he needed to first disable this ship, he headed left.

Vegeta heard voices, all unfamiliar. He had not heard nor felt Frieza anywhere, but assumed he was somewhere on this planet. Perhaps he had gone to the fight scene prior to Vegeta's arrival.

"There is no need to change the controls." Vegeta heard the man say. "We need to attend to prepare a tank for our new arrivals. Lord Frieza was very clear on his instructions."

"Yes." Another man said. "This is for the Saiyan called Vegeta….and what about this one?"

"Those are extra at this point." The first man said. "Just do as Lord Frieza has asked, without question."

Vegeta flinched at the mention of his name, but continued to remain hidden. After about an additional five minutes, the two men left. Vegeta watched them walk down the long hallway toward the sleeping areas. Making certain they were gone, Vegeta turned the doorknob and found it locked.

He snickered, using a small amount of power to force the door open.

Once inside, he found himself in darkness. He felt along the wall for the light switch, wanting to see what kind of plans Frieza had for him. Feeling the light controls, he switched it upward, causing florescent lights to turn on above.

It was a large white room filled with about six rejuvenation tanks. Each one was filled with fluid and seemed to be functioning. He walked along the row of empty tanks, wondering why Frieza would have so many, and what he planned for them.

Vegeta looked around the room, glancing at the controls on the various tanks, when he suddenly stopped, his mouth open in shock.

"Oh…my God…" Vegeta said.

Piccolo was taking a beating, but he continued to fight.

Down below, the girls were trying to come up with a plan. Mentally, they were discussing what few options they had. One, try and overpower Gohan. Two, try and use their powers against both Goku and Gohan and risk death. _"Either way, we're dead_." Rideria pointed out. _"I say we go out with a fight."_

"_I don't want father to die_." Rhyne said. "_We have to do something….fast."_

_"Rhyne, you have to get Gohan's attention_. _Give us a chance to use our powers. Rikola_, _you take care of Gohan, and I'll fire up that Saiyan_." Rideria said mentally. _"As much as_ _it will hurt, it's our only chance."_ She knew that asking Rhyne and Rikola to destroy Gohan was asking a lot. _"Can you do it?"_

"_Yes_." Rikola said sadly. _"We have no choice."_

They both waited for Rhyne to speak, but saw only tears running down her face. "I…..I don't know." Rhyne said, only it was out loud and not mentally.

"What are you babbling about?" Gohan asked angrily. Then, he suddenly realized what was happening. "You think you're so smart! Speaking mentally and trying to plot against me!" Gohan was incredibly angry. "It's time I showed you what true power is!"

Gohan took a fighting stance and smiled. "Let's go."

Rideria stepped forward. "Now you're speaking my language, monkey boy." She said sarcastically, yet full of anger. "I'll fry your Saiyan ass."

They charged each other, fists flying. Rikola watched, waiting for an opening in which she could send her icy blast and end it once and for all. But her attention was averted toward Piccolo as his fight continued to escalate.

Rikola wasn't sure what to do. She tried to watch both fights, waiting for any chance to help. It wasn't until she heard her sister Rideria scream that she focused all her attention on her and Gohan. Rikola and Rhyne both saw blood flowing from Rideria's side, a large hole where she'd been hit by a blast.

Rideria felt her head swimming at the pain, her hands and the front of her shirt now covered in the purple fluid.

"See." Gohan said smiling confidently. "You don't have a chance against me." He sent another blast toward Rideria, one she barely avoided.

Rideria tried to focus, preparing to set Gohan on fire, but she never had a chance. Within seconds of dodging the second blast, he sent a third and a fourth. Both explosions struck the girl, one in her left arm and the second hitting again in her stomach. Rideria opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground, just a few feet from her sisters.

Gohan landed beside the girl's fallen body and eyed the remaining two Nameks. "Ok, who's next?"

"How about me!" A new, yet familiar voice said. Both Rikola and Rhyne turned around, as did Gohan, seeing the new arrival of three fighters.

"What the……" Rikola said, not sure if she was crazy or not. She looked at Rhyne, who was as stunned as her sister. "It…..it can't ….be…"

The newcomer smiled. "Don't worry, Rhyne." He said, looking at the youngest girl.

Rhyne swallowed hard, not sure if she were hallucinating or not. "_Gohan_?" She asked, looking at the dark and friendly eyes she remembered so well.

The boy smiled. "Yes, it's me."

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	19. Chapter Eleven Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Eleven**

The new Gohan smiled, looking calm and self-assured. As if this appearance of a second Gohan did not shock the girls' enough, behind him was Vegeta and….…._Goku_.

"I don't know how you got free, but you'll be sorry." The evil Gohan said.

"Bring it on." Gohan said, his smile fading to a more determined expression.

As they faced off, Vegeta shot into the sky. He grabbed the back of Piccolo's shirt and threw him to the ground. Then, he hovered, glaring at the Saiyan in front of him. "I may not be fighting the _real_ Kakarott, but all in all, you'll do." He smiled evilly.

On the ground, Rhyne and Rikola hurried to their father's side, as did Goku.

Piccolo's eyes shot open when he saw the Saiyan, but Rhyne and Rikola tried to hold him back. "It's alright!" Rikola said, not really sure if it was or not.

Goku smiled. "These other guys are clones." He told Piccolo

"What?" Piccolo asked, still not sure if he were hearing accurately or not. Then, his eyes drifted over to Rideria's motionless body. Piccolo crawled over to his eldest daughter, a puddle of purple blood under her.

"Rideria?" Piccolo said, gently stroking her face. "Can you hear me?"

She made no sounds, but Piccolo noticed she was still breathing, however shallow it was. His eyes went up to ward the sky where two separate fights were now going on. He was stunned to see two Gohans. Then, a few yards away, Vegeta and the one he had presumed was Goku, were now fighting with an enormous amount of intensity.

"I don't understand." Piccolo said, looking at the Goku in front of him. "How is this possible?"

"After Namek exploded, Frieza's father, King Cold found us both." Goku began to explain. "Technically, Frieza was dead… and I was barely alive in a disabled pod. When I woke up, I found myself in the rejuvenation tank. Apparently, King Cold had acquired several doctors with knowledge of duplicating DNA. He immediately cloned his son, then me." Goku frowned. "It was the clone who returned to Earth and kidnapped Gohan. All the while, I was in a frozen state in the tank, unable to move, but aware enough to know what was going on."

"That's why Gohan couldn't hear me when I tried to establish a link." Piccolo said, speaking of his last attempt. "His mind was disabled due to the tank."

Goku nodded. "Yes. Once you are inside the tank, you become almost like a zombie within a few hours."

"I can't believe it." Rhyne said. "Gohan….he's ok…." She glanced up at the sky. "Can he win? Against the clone?"

"I'm not sure." Goku said. "They are identical in every physical aspect. However, mentally and emotionally, they are not. Some memories were transferred to them, but the rest of their minds were developed by Frieza."

"I thought you had turned on us….on Gohan." Piccolo admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Not necessary." Goku said. "I would have assumed the same thing….especially if Gohan were the only witness." He tried to help sooth the situation. "Right now, we have to defeat these clones. Because Frieza is here as well."

"Where?" Piccolo asked, knowing the urgency of the circumstances.

"I'm not sure. Vegeta did not see him on the ship, but I'm sure as soon as he knows we're gone, he'll come." Goku finished.

Piccolo picked Rideria up. "I must get her some help." He said. "Perhaps, there was is a healer on the planet. If I head toward the caves where Kaizer and Gowan went, maybe she has a hope of surviving." Piccolo knew she was losing blood. "Can you handle this situation?" He asked Goku.

The Saiyan nodded. "Gohan told me a little about these girls." He said. "You do whatever you have to do to protect them….I know I would."

"Father, I want to stay." Rikola said. "I can use my powers to destroy them." She was determined, not asking permission.

Piccolo was uncertain. "You do not have enough fighting experience. It's too dangerous."

"All I need is a good shot." She reminded him. "And I'll turn these clones into Popsicles."

He could see how stubborn his daughter was and that her mind was made up. "All right." He said reluctantly. "But, if things heat up, you get out of here."

"I will." She said, thankful that her father was giving her a chance.

"You come with me." Piccolo said to Rhyne. "I'll need your help with Rideria."

For the first time in her life, Rhyne wanted to stay and fight instead of running away. "No, father." She said. "I want to stay. Gohan might need me."

Piccolo was stunned. "No." He said. "You are not strong enough. I won't allow it."

"But…." She begged, but Piccolo refused.

"I said no. End of discussion." He told his youngest child.

Rhyne did not argue with her father, partly out of respect for his years of experience as a fighter, partly out of fear.

With his injured daughter in his arms, Piccolo and Rhyne left, headed South in hopes of finding the caves and hopefully a Namekian healer.

Left behind were Goku and Rikola. Both stayed on the ground, watching the intensity of the fighting above.

Gohan verses Gohan was a dead end tie. Neither boy seemed to be getting an upper hand. But, with the Goku clone and Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince was easily the winner. The clone was covered in blood and Vegeta was still pounding away, sending blasts and kicks to the midsection and back.

The real Goku and Rikola waited, not sure when their chance would come.

Two soldiers came running into the control room, where Frieza was examining several radar reports. "SIR!" One soldier shouted. "The Saiyans have escaped!"

Frieza's stood up and looked angrily at the soldiers. "Speak quickly." He said.

"Sir, the Saiyans from the tanks are gone!" The soldiers weren't sure if Frieza would kill them just out of anger or not.

Frieza checked the latest radar controls, which showed several large power levels around the planet. "Get your men together." Frieza said. "Then, we are going out and retrieving my men, and kill the other intruders."

The men turned and hurried away, thankful to still be alive.

As he glared out the large window, Frieza was beyond angry. He was past any point of no return. This new Frieza, as hard as it as to believe, was even more calculating than the original tyrant. "I'll get my special soldiers back." He said. "And I'll have you as well, Vegeta. I know you're here….I can smell you….."

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!!!_**


	20. Chapter Twelve Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Twelve**

Kaizer and Gowan had easily found the seven remaining Nameks, still hiding in the same cave, waiting for help to arrive.

They were little more than children. Dende, being the oldest, had taken charge of the group and kept them calm. He smiled when he sensed Kaizer and Gowan's approach.

As the adult Namekians entered the cave, Dende ran directly to Kaizer. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Hey, kid." Kaizer said. "No worries. We brought reinforcements!"

"Really?" Dende asked, trying to hold back the tears of happiness he felt at no longer being in charge. "Who?"

"Piccolo." Gowan answered.

Dende smiled bigger. "Piccolo! That's great! He and Nail together are awesome!"

"That's not all." Gowan continued, as he gathered the smaller children together. "The Saiyan Vegeta is here as well….as is Piccolo's offspring."

Dende wasn't sure what shocked him more. The fact that Vegeta had returned to _help_, or …..did he say Piccolo had…._offspring_.

"We'll explain later." Kaizer said, seeing the bewildered look on the young boy's face. "It's a long story, and right now we need to make our way to the escape ship….just in case Piccolo and Vegeta fail."

"Right." Gowan said. "Let's go guys." He motioned to the small Namekians. One by one they marched out, carefully examining their surroundings. "The ship is this way." Gowan pointed into the sky.

As they were about to take off, Kaizer stopped. "Wait…..Piccolo is approaching." He said, his brow in a deep frown. "Something's……something's _wrong_ with Rideria." He said angrily. "I sense her power level is dropping." He stood tall, waiting.

When Piccolo landed, Rideria seemed so small in his arms. "She doesn't have much time." Piccolo said, urgently. He glanced at Dende, more thankful than he could express that the small Namekian boy was alive. "Help her." He asked.

Rhyne nervously watched, not sure what was about to happen.

Laying his daughter on the ground, Dende wasted no time and asked no questions as to this young _female_ Namek. Slowly, his healing powers took effect and Rideria opened her coal black eyes and looked up, seeing her sister, father, and Kaizer, and several younger Nameks.

Rhyne took her sister's hand and smiled. "I _won't_ live without you." She said, not fearing who might hear her declaration of love.

Rideria smiled, a loving and tender smile reserved for her littlest sister. "I'm fine." She said, ready to get up.

"Take it easy." Kaizer said. "What happened?" He looked to Piccolo for answers.

"Clones." He said. "Frieza's father cloned them, and a _new_ Frieza as well. But, Vegeta has managed to free the _real_ Goku and Gohan. They are fighting as we speak."

"Amazing." Kaizer said. He couldn't help but watch Rideria. "You fought well, I'm sure." He smiled at her.

She scoffed at his gesture, getting up off the ground and dusting off the dirt. "Father….." She said, looking at the wet purple blood on her gi.

Piccolo did not say anything, but placed his hand on Rideria's head. Using his Namekian magic, he created a new gi for her.

"Thanks." She said, smirking. "Now, let's go finish this."

"No." Piccolo said instantly. "You two stay here." He barked.

"But…….I can fight!" Rideria shouted. "I am healed and you need me! Father, please!"

Piccolo gritted his teeth. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn and headstrong? But, truth be told, Rideria was an excellent fighter. And her powers over fire might just be the one thing to destroy the evil clones. "Alright. But, Rhyne…you stay here. Help Kaizer and Gowan guide these little ones to the ship."

Rhyne's heart sank. Her father had no faith in her fighting ability and it was painfully apparent. She was the weak one. "Ok." She said softly, lowering her head. "Come on you guys." She said to the smaller Nameks. "The ship is this way."

Piccolo knew her feelings were hurt, but he had no time to worry about it now. He and Rideria took to the sky and headed back toward the fight. Rhyne watched as they flew away.

"Don't worry." Kaizer said. "You are a good fighter. But, Piccolo just wants to protect you…"

"Whatever…." Rhyne said sadly.

Vegeta continued to pound the cloned Goku, even when it was obviously no fight left in him. Whatever twisted satisfaction he was getting, Vegeta was enjoying every minute.

A few yards away, the two Gohan's battled. As before, they continued to be equally matched.

"I can't tell which one is which." Rikola said. "Can you?"

Goku watched the boys' in the air and shook his head. "They look and fight identically. From this point, no. I have no idea."

"I can freeze the clone, but I have to make sure it's the right one." She reminded the Saiyan.

"For now, we'd better wait. I know _my_ Gohan won't give up. He's angry and he'll fight until the end." Goku said proudly.

Piccolo and Rideria landed. Rikola smiled and nodded to her older sister, thankful that she was safe. Then, all heads turned toward the sky, watching the two fights.

Suddenly, the area was blanketed by multiple blasts. No one had a chance to search for the attackers, but there was little doubt as to whom it might be.

Piccolo, Rideria, Rikola and Goku hit the dirt, blinded by the enormous blasts.

In the air, Frieza hovered, smiling. "You thought you'd party without me? I don't think so."

Everyone on the ground immediately took the offensive. "I won't let you get away with this, Frieza." Goku said angrily.

"Oh, but I already have." Frieza advised coolly. "What makes you think I only have _two_ clones? And not an entire army?"

That realization hit hard. "What?" Goku asked, not fully able to comprehend an army of cloned and powerful Saiyans. "I don't' believe you." He said. "You haven't had enough time."

Frieza laughed, his tail swishing behind him. "And how much time does one need to make a clone? A year? A week? A day?"

The explosions in the air caused everyone, including Frieza, to look. Vegeta hovered smiling, as he watched the body of the cloned Goku fall to the ground. When it hit, he sent one last shot, incinerating the body.

Frieza was not happy. "Well, Vegeta. You have managed to destroy a perfectly good specimen." He joked. "I can't wait to obtain some of your DNA. A Prince as a soldier in my army will be splendid indeed."

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, standing off from the others. "_That_ will never happen." He said angrily. "Besides, your models are even dumber than the originals. _Your_ Kakarott fought like a girl."

"You may have been able to defeat one of my soldiers, but there are more. And trust me when I say, each clone is stronger than the last." Frieza boasted. "Now, I don't have time to waste. Dispose of these worthless fighters…..all except for Vegeta. I have plans for him." He smiled.

There were dozens of soldiers in the air and on the ground. At Frieza's command, they all charged the five lone warriors.

The sudden increase in power was not lost on Rhyne or the other Nameks. She looked at Kaizer fearfully. "They will need help." She told him.

"That huge power is Frieza. There will be no helping if they aren't strong enough alone." Kaizer said.

"But, I refuse to sit back and wait for my family to die!" She said angrily.

Kaizer looked at Gowan and the children. "Dende, take the kids to the ship. Tell that woman, Bulma, if we have not returned in fifteen minutes, she needs to leave without us."

"But….." Dende pleaded, but Kaizer's decision was firm.

"Listen, my brother." Kaizer said. "If we all fail, your only hope will be Earth….whatever that is worth. And, you will be the leader of our people….what are left….." Kaizer was extremely saddened at having to leave Dende and the others. But, he knew Piccolo could not defend against such a power alone. Not even with Rideria by his side.

"I'll do as you wish." Dende said. "But, I know you'll win!"

"I hope so." Gowan said. "Now, let's get going."

Waving goodbye to Dende and the small children, Kaizer, Gowan and Rhyne flew away.

The soldiers were incredibly strong. Piccolo was battling at least five, narrowly able to keep his footing against so many. Goku was fairing some better, but he had almost twice at many attacking him.

Vegeta took to the sky, blasting and hitting at will. He had killed a number of soldiers, but still more kept coming. Frieza was the one he wanted, and would kill every one of the tyrant's men in order to accomplish what he wanted.

Rideria was doing everything she could to maneuver around her attackers. Both she and Rikola were smaller, therefore quicker. But, even as fast as they were, it was impossible to dodge every blow. Each girl was bleeding and tired, having put forth so much of their power in the first few minutes of the fight, trying to survive.

Not wanting to waste any more energy, Rikola began sending her icy cold ki blasts toward the soldiers. One by one, they were frozen, then falling to the ground shattering in pieces.

Using her mental fire abilities, Rideria focused on a group of soldiers still on the ground, not yet fighting. She sent a strong mental image of fire, and within seconds, the soldiers were ablaze. They screamed, not sure of what happened. Not wasting any time. Rideria sent another mental blast toward Frieza himself.

It was as if he knew what she was doing. Frieza dodged her blast, and glared at the young Namekian girl. Then, he smiled an ominous grin. "So, there is more to you than meets the eye." He said. "**_TAKE THOSE TWO ALIVE_**!" Frieza shouted to his men. Immediately, a swarm of soldiers attacked the two girls. Before either one of them had a chance to escape or use any powers, about fifteen soldiers overtook them.

Piccolo tried to get away to help his daughters, but was immediately thrown to the ground and tackled. Only Goku and Vegeta were still managing to fight.

****

**_"Either_** **_you stop, or I'll kill these two_**." Frieza said loudly to all the defiant fighters. He stood in between several soldiers who were subduing Rideria and Rikola.

Goku immediately paused, leaving himself open. A few of the soldiers grabbed him, holding tightly.

Vegeta ignored Frieza's threats and continued to fight.

"I'll teach you to ignore me!" Frieza shouted angrily at Vegeta. With one blow, he struck Rikola over the head and the young girl fell to the ground.

Vegeta stopped and met eyes with Frieza. "You think I care about any of those worthless Nameks?" Vegeta asked, slowly lowering himself to the ground.

Frieza stood his ground, watching the Saiyan. "You can pretend all you want." He told Vegeta. "That is your whole problem. You have been humanized by these pathetic Earth types." Frieza grabbed an unconscious Rikola by the throat. "Either you surrender, or I'll rip her apart." Frieza said, his sharpened claws at her juggler vein.

Piccolo's heart was racing as he continued to struggle against his subduers. Also, Goku shouted for Frieza to stop, but the Ice-Jinn only laughed.

"I'll take that as further defiance, Vegeta." Frieza said, drawing back his hand.

Subtly at first, the trees began to shake, their leaves falling to the ground. Then, a powerful blast of wind passed through them, knocking everyone to the ground. Frieza included.

Piccolo knew even before he looked up and saw Rhyne. His smallest daughter, along with Kaizer and Gowan had arrived. Neither Piccolo nor Goku wasted any time in rebelling and taking on the soldiers again, this time with added force from the other Nameks.

Rhyne hurried to Rikola's side as Rideria began an onslaught against the men who had held her down.

But, Frieza was not ready to give up. He moved swiftly and without remorse.

He headed toward Rhyne.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!---Long chapter, huh? I got carried away…….won't be much longer until the end…….at least to part II……hehehe!!!_**

****

**_Sherri_**


	21. Chapter Thirteen Justice

Three Rivers of Justice 

**Chapter Thirteen**

Frieza's speed was incredible. Before the young girl had a chance to react, the Ice-Jinn was upon her. Grabbing Rhyne by the arm, he threw her to the ground and landed a large foot to her gut. "Let's see if your powers are as unique as your sisters!" He shouted angrily.

Rhyne inched backwards on her hands trying to get away, but Frieza only laughed. "You are _ugly_ creatures. But, looks aren't everything." He said, an evil smile appearing on his face. "Let's see what you can do."

Still on the ground, Rikola tried to force herself out of the darkness. Her mind was alert, but her eyes didn't seem to want to open.

Then, she heard Rhyne screaming.

The youngest girl was being kicked and pummeled by Frieza in an effort to bring out her powers. Rikola got up on her elbows, trying to make out who was who.

It was Rideria who broke free and tried to help Rhyne, but she was swatted back by Frieza as if she were nothing more than a fly. He knew the other two younger Namekians had powers, and he wanted to know what this littlest one could do. Rideria landed hard in the dirt, spitting up blood.

While her sisters lay helpless and her father continued in his battles, Rhyne faced Frieza alone. "I'm not afraid of you." She said, angrily frowning.

Frieza only snickered. "Well, you're ugly _and_ stupid. Because, I'm about to gut you from neck to navel unless you show me what you can do."

Rhyne's eyes were huge as he spoke his horrible intentions. She swallowed hard, but was determined to fight. Standing up quickly, on shaky legs, she tried to ignore the pain in her ribs. "Then, bring it on, you ugly gray blob."

Only a slither of a smile passed Frieza's lips before he was in the air and his fist in Rhyne's face. She dodged the attack, but felt as his leg came up and kicked her already bruised ribs. Now, broken. She held her screams of pain inside her, hoping it would bring out the enormous amount of anger she felt. Feeling the warmth of tears as they fell uncontrollably down her face, it was the anger swelling up inside her.

Rideria shook herself free of her own pain, and attacked Frieza as well. Both young girls took to the sky and used their punches and kicks trying to get an upper hand. In order for Rideria to use her firepowers, Frieza needed to be unaware and not near anyone she cared about. The risk of hurting one of her sisters was just too great.

Sitting up on the ground, Rikola was finding her equilibrium. Slowly, she stood up and steadied herself. She watched in the sky as her sister's fought the most despicable alien in the galaxy. "I'm coming!" She shouted and jumped into the sky.

Off to the side, Piccolo was not really aware of what was happening. He had so many soldiers on him that he had not had a chance to glance around to find his girls. His own anger was growing, because he was afraid for them. They were too young and too inexperienced to be in such a battle. Mentally, he cursed himself for allowing them to come. If anything happened to them…….he'd never forgive himself.

Likewise, Gowan and Kaizer continued to fight. Gowan was seriously hurt, but continued to exchange blows with the dozens of soldiers that were attacking.

In the sky, Goku and Vegeta were fighting side by side, disposing of the much weaker fighters as quickly as they arrived. But, there were so many…..so many….

Finally, Gohan. Both of them were bleeding and weakened. It was impossible to tell which fighter was the clone and which was the real boy. Goku took fleeting looks in an effort to locate his son. But had little time in between punches to really figure it out.

In the sky, Frieza was only toying with the three girls. He knew his power was far greater, but he enjoyed the cat and mouse game. It was when Rikola tried to use her freezing blast on him, that he again became angry. Dodging the icy explosion, he sent a large ki flare of his own.

Rikola screamed as it penetrated her left arm, almost severing it from her shoulder. Purple blood oozed down her green, limp arm.

Seeing her sister in such pain sent Rhyne into a frenzy. She began attacking Frieza with a renewed energy, blinded by her anger. For a moment, Frieza was caught off guard by the young girl's sudden strength. But, soon, he powered up and his ki alone was enough to send all three girls falling to the ground.

Frieza had had enough. He besieged the fighters below with ki blasts, not caring who he killed.

It was less than two minutes into his fiery attack, when he heard several loud explosions above him. He paused, looking up and saw nothing but a few clouds, which seemed to be darkening the sky. Then, he heard it again.

Thunder.

How ironic that a storm was on the way, just as he was about to end this useless battle.

Then, lightening. Several bolts of lightening shot from the sky, all of which seemed aimed for Frieza himself. He had to cease his attack and dodge to the left in order to miss being struck.

Suddenly, the sky seemed to open up. Bolt after powerful bolt of lightening continued to rain down. Frieza was confused and his anger was growing. Glancing down below, he was shocked to see the smallest Namekian girl standing among the dust and bodies below.

Rhyne seemed to have taken on another persona as she stared up at Frieza, a look of sheer force on her face. Her arms were by her side at first, as Frieza dodged the powerful lightening blasts from the sky. It wasn't until she raised her right hand upward, pointing a finger toward the Ice-Jinn, that he realized what was happening. A large lightening spear shot from Rhyne's finger and directly at Frieza.

Piccolo watched in utter amazement and total shock, as his little girl, shy, sweet, Rhyne, found her true power.

Again and again, Rhyne's finger let loose blast after blast. Around her body, appeared to be a shield of lightening, sparks flying, making it impossible to touch her.

But, Rideria and Rikola were close by, as their sister became a force to be reckoned with. Frieza was struck several times by the incredibly fast lightening bolts.

Then, Rhyne stopped. She glanced around and found her sister's close by. She held out her hands and calmly motioned for her sister's to join her.

Although Rhyne was still surrounded by the sparks of lightening, Rideria and Rikola were not afraid. They walked up and joined hands with their younger sister.

Immediately, the lightening surrounded them all, a shield of protection. They looked up in the sky and watched as Frieza cursed them and prepared his own attack.

"We'll see if you survive _this_!" he shouted. Gathering his power, he sent down a blast from the tip of his finger. The reddish-yellow fireball hit the girls' head on.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Piccolo screamed and tried to run forward, as did Kaizer and Gowan, but the heat and sheer power of Frieza's blast was just too strong. They were forced back.

Frieza laughed loudly as the blast hit and the ground exploded around the area where the girl's had stood.

Nothing but smoke and dust could be seen.

"No……" Piccolo said, clinching his fists. "Noooo….."

THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!


	22. Chapter Fourteen Justice

Three Rivers of Justice

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Enough of this!" Frieza said, as he glided to the ground. "Kill everyone but Vegeta!" He turned, shouting to his soldiers. "I want him alive at all costs!" But, his soldiers did not move. They stood, gripped in fear.

Then, Frieza felt it. He whirled around, seeing the three girl's standing, still hand in hand. The pebbles on the round were trembling and rising as their power increased. He stared dumbfounded for a moment.

_"Father, get everyone to safety….now…"_ Rideria said mentally. Perhaps it was the calm, but self assured tone of her mental voice or the absence of fear on her face, but he did not hesitate. He grabbed Kaizer, Gowan and Goku. "Let's get clear of this!" He shouted. Vegeta refused to move at first, but soon changed his mind as well.

Not far off, the two Gohan's lay on the ground. Goku ran to their sides, not certain which one was which. Both boys were hurt badly. "Let's take them both for now." He said, not willing to let his son perish.

The lightening sparks still surrounded the girls' as they stood in a large crater, made by Frieza's blast.

"How?" he asked himself. He frowned in anger. "You are trying to make a fool of me!"

There was no reply as the girls' floated up to the top of the crater. Suddenly, the lightening sparks grew larger, and more bolts came down from the sky. But they were larger and more powerful.

As Frieza dodged the lightening, something else was happening. What were once dark clouds quickly came together, making one large black one. While Frieza's attention was distracted, the cloud attacked, consuming his body.

Frieza's shouts and screams could be heard as bright lights emitted from the dark cloud. He struggled, using all his enormous power. But, it was to no avail. In less than a minute, the cloud had consumed the once mighty Ice-Jin. Now, in one final burst of lightening, it exploded.

Frieza was gone.

Many of the soldiers below ran, headed back to their ship. Others, stayed and fought, eventually dying at the hands of Piccolo and the fighters.

All the while, the girls stayed hand in hand, as if sending a protective field around the ones they loved.

When it was over, Piccolo, Gowan, Kaizer, Goku and Vegeta stood tall, surrounded by the many dead bodies. On various levels, all were beaten and battered, but alive. Piccolo wasted no time in approaching his daughters, who finally severed their link, dropping their hands.

"What the hell just happened?" Piccolo asked, still stunned at the mammoth power displayed by three little girls.

Rideria smiled, a sly smirk. "It was mostly Rhyne." She said. "Her gift over the elements was only enhanced by our combined power."

Rhyne felt embarrassed as her father's gaze fell upon her.

"You?" Piccolo asked. "Where did this come from?"

She shrugged. "I…..I just got so mad….I'm not sure what happened."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Piccolo smiled. "Well, whatever it is, we'll train further once we return home. But…..I am very proud of you, little one."

Rhyne thought her heart would burst. But, she remained calm. "Thank you, Father."

Piccolo praised his other two daughters as well. "If your powers are able to combine in such a way, then your abilities could be endless." He said. "But, it will take much discipline….you know what that means."

Rhyne shook her head. "Yep, _lots_ of hard training! Yuck!"

Kaizer and Gowan approached and congratulated all three on an incredible fight. "I knew you were a good fighter." He said to Rideria.

She pretended to ignore him, but smiled when he wasn't looking.

Gowan helped Rikola, her arm still mangled. "Lean on me." He said. She did so without seeing the look of disapproval on Piccolo's face.

Their few minutes of glory were cut short when several shouts were heard behind. Turning, they saw the battling Gohan's had resumed. Only this time, they were so weak; their battle did not leave the ground.

Goku stood back, watching. "They are near death!" He said desperately.

"Which one is your brat?" Vegeta asked hatefully.

Goku looked from one to the next. "I'm…..I'm not sure….." He said. "GOHAN!" He shouted, hoping his son would glance his way, but instead they both looked.

"DAD!" The one on the left said.

"DAD!" The one on the right said.

"Now what?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Piccolo came to stand beside Goku, his girls and young men nearby. He studied both boys, trying to establish a mental link. "_Gohan_?" He asked. But, apparently, it too went out to both Gohan's.

Rhyne stepped up to stand by her father. Closing her eyes, she too reached out for any sense to the real Gohan. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, smiling. "The one on the left is the _real_ Gohan…..my best friend."

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked. "If you're wrong….."

"I'm not wrong." She said confidentially. "I'd know _my_ Gohan anywhere."

Examining the Gohan on the left, Piccolo established another mental link. "_If you are Gohan, whistle that annoying little song you like so well."_

The boy was barely able to stand, but puckered his lips up and began to slowly whistle. Although off key due to his physical condition, it was he right song.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted. He raced forward and grabbed his son in his arms. "Gohan!"

The clone tried to make an escape, but Vegeta blasted him, killing it instantly.

With Gohan in his arms, Goku sat on the ground. "I'm here, son." He whispered softly.

"I'll go get Dende!" Kaizer said. "He can come and heal everyone!" He hurried away, knowing the time limit was almost up.

"We need to destroy Frieza's ship before any more clones are hatched!" Piccolo said. Motioning to Rideria and Rhyne, he took to the sky. "Let's go." Quickly, they flew away, leaving the injured Rikola behind.

Frieza's ship was easy to find. It seemed deserted, but the purr of the engines proved that there were only minutes to spare. "Spread out." Piccolo said. "Then, on my count, fire with everything you have."

Once they were in position, Piccolo counted down.

"Three………..Two………..ONE!" he shouted.

In perfect sync, they fired directly on the massive ship. Within minutes, it exploded, sending all three Nameks flying backward.

When the smoke cleared, the ship was nothing but dust.

Just three hours later, New Namek was restored. Kaizer and Gowan, who had aided in hiding the Dragonballs, found them and three wishes were granted.

First, bring back to life all the Namekian people who were killed.

Second, restore the damage, which was done to the planet itself.

As a request by Piccolo, the third wish was saved. "Why, father?" Rideria asked. "We could just wish ourselves back home or something."

"We are not going home." Piccolo said. "We are staying on Namek….at least for a while."

"What?" Goku shouted. "You're not coming with us? Why?"

"My daughters deserve a chance to live with their Namekian people. I feel the time is right. And, with the help of the elders, I hope to bring forth their true power." Piccolo said. He looked around, finding Gohan, tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave me, Piccolo." Gohan said. "I don't ……I don't want to lose you."

Piccolo tried to be strong. "You are not losing me Gohan." He said. "You'll be gaining some well deserved time with your father and friends on Earth. Don't worry. We'll be back."

Rhyne stepped up, tears also in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Gohan." She said. "You were the best sparring partner I ever had." She glanced up at her father, hoping he wouldn't be angry at her comment.

"I'll miss you too." Gohan said. "All of you."

"Then, it's settled." Vegeta snapped. "No more Nameks on Earth for a while. Suits me just fine."

Bulma smacked his arm. "Shut up!" She said loudly. "Just for your information, I'll miss Piccolo _and_ his girls!"

Vegeta cursed under his breath, grabbed Bulma up, throwing her over his shoulder and headed back toward their ship. Her loud shouts and screams could be heard for miles.

"I guess this is goodbye, my friend." Goku said to Piccolo.

"For now." Piccolo said. It was only a glance between the two men, but it was all that was needed.

Gohan ran up and hugged Piccolo tightly. Reluctantly at first, Piccolo embraced the boy. Then, he hugged him securely. "I'll always be close by." Piccolo said.

Gohan nodded, wiping a few stray tears away. "Goodbye, Piccolo." He said. Side by side, Goku and Gohan flew away.

Everyone else headed toward the main village, where preparation needed to be made for the newest Namekians arrivals. Rideria and Rikola were extremely excited to be staying, and anxious to get settled in and begin their training.

Left behind, Piccolo and Rhyne both stared up at the sky, looking in the direction of the ship. Once they had sensed it was gone, they slowly began walking toward the village. Nervously, Rhyne reached out and took her father's hand. When he did not reject her gesture, she squeezed lightly.

"I'll miss him." Rhyne said sadly. "We will go back…..someday?"

Piccolo sighed, squeezing his daughter's much smaller hand. "Someday……

THE END 

THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW…..PART III WILL BE UP SOON!!!!


	23. Chapter One Remembrance

Author's Note: In this world, there has been no Cell and no Buu….at least not yet. Who knows…they might crop up later, but I doubt it. Earth has been at PEACE!

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter One**

**_Five years later_**

Gohan hurried down the stairs and out the front door. He ran for about a mile, full of uncontrollable energy, and then burst into flight.

Today was the day. Piccolo was coming home. Gohan smiled, letting the breeze blow his shortened locks. After five years, his friend was coming home. But, it was not just any visit. Through several communications with Kami, Piccolo had disclosed that there was a specific reason for their return at this time.

There was going to be a wedding.

Although the details were sketchy, Kami was sure on that part. As to who's wedding, he did not know. In their final mental conversation last night, Piccolo had confirmed that a wish would be made the following morning for their return. The rendezvous point was the Lookout.

Piccolo asked that no one but Gohan be informed, until they were ready to make their presence known. Which was fine with the young Saiyan teen. Having just graduated from high school, and with college just three short months away, this was going to be the best summer he'd had in a long while.

Gohan landed, startling the waiting Kami and Mr. Popo. "I'm not late am I?"

Kami shook his head. "No. They should arrive just any time."

At seventeen, Gohan was six feet three, the spitting image of his father in so many ways. Earth had been at peace for many years, with only a few problems along the way. Now, everything would be perfect with Piccolo back.

Right on time, they arrived.

Piccolo, looking the same as he always did. Tall, strong and defiant. "_PICCOLO_!" Gohan shouted. Piccolo's eyes were enormous as he saw the _man_ that ran toward him.

"_Gohan_?" He asked, unable to believe his eyes. No longer was Gohan a small boy, but he was now a man. "You sure have grown up, kid." He smiled.

Gohan wasted no time and flung his arms around Piccolo. "I've missed you!" It warmed Piccolo's heart more than he would ever admit, for he too had missed Gohan.

"What about me?" A female voice said.

Looking over Piccolo's shoulder, Gohan saw a very grown up female Namek.

"Oh…my gosh." Gohan said, as he stared at her from toe to top. "Rhyne?"

She smiled. "Yes, silly. Of course it's me!" She wanted desperately to hug him, but Gohan seemed awkward of her new feminine features. He just stood by, scratching his head. "Wow….girl Nameks sure don't look like boy Nameks."

"Well, I'm glad you noticed." Rhyne smiled. She was just under six feet tall, muscular, but slender build. Full breasts and a very feminine face. "I've missed you, Gohan." She said in a soft voice.

Finally, Gohan swallowed his fears and hugged his long lost friend. "I've missed you too."

Rideria and Rikola were there as well, each girl having grown into young women. Rideria was taller, about six feet two inches, muscular with somewhat less feminine features. She looked exactly like a female Piccolo, only smaller.

Rikola, who was just over six feet, hugged Gohan tightly. "I'm so glad to see you!" She squealed. "I want you to be at my wedding!"

He glanced at her dark black eyes. "You're getting…._married_?"

Rikola nodded. "Yes. And I asked Father if it could be done on Earth, since this will always be my _real_ home."

Piccolo grumbled loudly. "She won't be getting married for at _least_ another year." He said boldly. "She is still too young to wed."

His middle daughter scoffed at his refusal. "Gohan, you've got to talk him into letting Gowan and me marry! I don't want to wait!"

Gohan looked over at Piccolo, but the Namekian father was not going to budge. "You will _not_ marry him now!" He shouted. "I brought you here to get some distance between the two of you before I ripped his head off!"

"Father caught them kissing." Rideria pointed out. "That's when he decided it was time to return to Earth."

"Don't cast stones." Piccolo said, remembering several inappropriate embraces between his oldest daughter and her suitor, Kaizer.

"I am in no hurry for marriage or any of it." Rideria said. "However fond I am of Kaizer, my training is not complete. Therefore, mating is out of the question." Her straightforwardness sent a blush across Gohan's cheeks.

"Seems, the young girls have not lacked for appropriate suitors." Kami interjected.

"No. That's for sure." Piccolo said angrily. "I've spent more time blasting away the boys than training!"

Gohan glanced again at Rhyne. "What about you?" He asked softly. "How many boyfriends do you have?"

She lowered her head shyly. "Well, no one….really."

"Don't lie." Rikola said. "She has Tekoa!"

"Well, we are not promised or anything." Rhyne pointed out. "But, he is….special to me I guess."

"At least I have one daughter who is not boy crazy!" Piccolo shouted.

Trying to ease the tension, Kami came closer. "I have prepared several rooms in the back. Please, stay here."

"We'd love to!" Rikola said quickly.

Piccolo glared at his daughter, but did not refuse. They had grown accustomed to sleeping on feather down beds, and he knew there was no going back to cave living.

"Very well." Piccolo relented. "For now."

Piccolo and Gohan left for several hours. First to spar, but quickly they turned to reminiscing. Gohan said that he had truly missed his Namekian father, which almost brought tears to Piccolo's eyes. "Dad has been great, but with Goten around and all, I just feel left out."

"Goten?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan smiled. "My brother. He's a little rascal! Very strong!"

"I can imagine." Piccolo smirked.

"And Vegeta and Bulma have a son, Trunks." Gohan continued.

Piccolo was very surprised. "Vegeta?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, that one snuck up on all of us!" He smiled.

"Gohan, I will need your help in making sure the girls' training does not lack while we are here." Piccolo said firmly. "Their powers have grown…..it's nothing less than amazing."

"Really?" Gohan was very curious. "What can they do?"

Piccolo smiled proudly. "Rideria's fire power has been tamed and she is capable of controlling it completely. Not only does she have the mental capability of sending fire, but now she can use it in a blast as well."

"Wow!" Gohan scratched his head. "She's something!"

"Rikola's ice blast is about the same, but she has improved mentally to be able to cause something to freeze on thought. Also, her telepathy seems to have no bounds." He frowned. "So, don't have any thoughts around her that you don't want known. She has a tendency to stick her nose in other people's minds uninvited." He smiled. "But, if you've kept up your meditations, you should be able to block her as I do."

Gohan nodded his head. "Everything you've ever taught me, I continue to use." He said proudly. "Especially the meditating. It helps in my studies and everything!"

"So, you are still being forced to study?" Piccolo frowned.

"Ah, it's not so bad." Gohan admitted. "I actually went to high school and now I'm preparing to attend college. Full scholarship!"

Piccolo put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I always knew you had a great mind."

Goku put his hand on the opposite shoulder of Piccolo. "It's all because you saw something in me that I didn't know was there. And you _always_ believed in me." He pointed out. "Thank you, Piccolo."

They locked eyes for a moment, then both men pulled away. "I guess I need to go see your father, huh." Piccolo pointed out.

"Dad will be excited to see you!" Gohan said. "Come on!"

The reunion with Goku was nice. ChiChi did not have quite the fit that everyone thought she might. And this new kid, Goten, was completely different than Gohan had been.

Piccolo could tell that although Goku was doing a good job as a fulltime father, he still itched for the fight.

Goku had insisted on throwing a big party for Piccolo and the girls. Again, ChiChi agreed because she was anxious to see the how the little girls had grown. Needless to say she was amazed.

"Oh…my!" ChiChi said. "They are all grown up!"

"Hardly." Piccolo said. "They are only eight years old."

"But, that is in Earth years!" Rikola was quick to remind. "In Namekian, we are sixteen!"

"Father just prefers to think of us as eight year olds." Rideria said. "It helps him sleep better at night."

Goku laughed and scratched his head. "Yeah, being a single father must be tough!" He smacked Piccolo on the back.

Piccolo growled and bared his fangs.

Goku just laughed.

Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were all present. Bulma arrived after a while with her small son, Trunks. He and Goten quickly left to wreak havoc in the nearby forest.

Everyone was eating and having a good time. The girls were chatting about their time on New Namek and the training techniques they were using. "I can't wait to see what you girls can do!" Goku said excitedly. "I can only imagine, with Piccolo as your trainer!"

"Yeah, father is tough. No doubt on that." Rhyne said smiling. She couldn't help but notice that Gohan was not around.

_"Where has he drifted off to?" _She wondered. As the laughter and conversation continued, Rhyne walked away. She headed toward the forest, but did not find Gohan. Next, she tried the river and waterfall. Still nothing. Rhyne was about to give up, when she found him. Sitting silently under a shade tree, book in hand.

"So, there you are." Rhyne said, walking toward him.

Gohan smiled, putting the book down. "Hey. I didn't mean to bail out on you, but I'm trying to get a head start on my biology for college." He wasn't totally lying, but a part of him knew he wasn't being completely truthful either.

"College?" Rhyne asked. "That is part of your education system, right? Father has explained all that to us." She smiled proudly. "On Namek, we had tutors. They educated us on seven different languages and lots of math." Shaking her head. "I'll never get the math part."

"Wow." Gohan said. "I didn't think Piccolo would allow anything but training?"

"Father was not in favor at first. But, the elders convinced him of the importance of being well rounded." She said, sitting down on the grass beside Gohan. "Besides, you know, _training_ is not my favorite thing."

"I figured you were really enjoying it now that you've got all your special powers." Gohan smiled.

"It's not me, Gohan." She said. "Yes, I enjoy a good spar, just to keep my skills sharpened. But, as a way of life, no. I wish Father could understand that."

"Piccolo has never known anything else but fighting." Gohan said. "My dad said, Piccolo was born with the instinct to fight…..I guess his father passed it on to him or something."

Rhyne's attention was instantly peeked. "You know a lot about Father's early years, don't you? He never talks about it. And he refuses to answer any questions."

"I believe, it is his right." Gohan said firmly. "Yes, I know a great deal more than you and your sisters. But, it's only because I lived through some of it. Or, I've heard my dad and Krillin talking. Either way, it's not my place to betray his trust."

"Oh, Gohan. I didn't mean that." Rhyne told him. "It's just that, his drive for fighting and training is so strong, I wish I could understand it better."

Gohan thought about it for a while before he answered. "Will you come with me? I have something to show you."

Rhyne did not hesitate, putting her complete trust in the young Saiyan. "This will take about one hour." Gohan advised her.

Together, they flew away, Gohan in the lead. Flying at high enough speeds, they arrived at the destination in about fifteen minutes.

As they landed, Rhyne looked around. "What is this place?" She asked, scrunching up her nose in the disgust.

"This is where Piccolo was born." Gohan told her.

Rhyne gasped. She walked a few steps forward, looking at the desolate and cold place was a shock to the young girl. "This place…it's not even habitable…." She said in dismay.

"I know." Gohan said. "This is where Piccolo used to come and do his most intense meditations. Once, when I was younger, I followed him."

Rhyne knew how secretive her father could be. "Did he catch you?"

Gohan shook his head. "If he did, he never said."

The young people stood there, looking at the lifeless land. "It snows about nine out of twelve months here." Gohan said. "But even during the _summer_, it's still not hot. Only mildly warm."

Rhyne felt the chill of the wind. "How could a child survive….out here…." It was painful, thinking of her father having to endure such a life. She realized how lucky she truly was.

"He's Piccolo." Gohan smiled. "He is a survivor."

"I don't like it here." She said. "Can we go back?"

"Sure." He said. "I just thought you'd like to see it."

"Oh, I'm thankful. But, it's not something that I wish to dwell on. The father that I know is so much warmer than these mountains." She smiled. "My father is firm, stubborn and relentless. But, he also has a good heart. He said once that he owed that to you."

Gohan smiled slightly. "His heart was always there. It just took someone believing in him to help find it."

"Now he has all of us." Rhyne said. "Gohan…"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thanks for being my dad's friend." She said shyly. "He wouldn't be the father he is now, if it weren't for you."

"Seeing you happy is thanks enough for me." He told her. For a moment, Gohan and Rhyne looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was strange, as if something suddenly passed through them. Something that would change their destinies.

"Let's get back. I don't want Piccolo mad at me his first day back!" Gohan said.

Rhyne smiled, her eyes almost dancing. "Ok."

Side by side, they flew away.

THANKS FOR READING! For those interested in drawings of Piccolo's girls, I finally have them!! So drop me an email and I'll be glad to send you a sneak....Happy Holidays to everyone. I wish nothing but blessings and love for each of you this Christmas.

Sherri


	24. Chapter Two Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Two**

Several weeks passed since the return of Piccolo and his girls. Life at the Lookout was hectic, to say the least. But, Kami loved having the girls around. Rideria was so much like Piccolo; Kami couldn't help but laugh when her stubbornness angered her father. Yes, he was getting a taste of his own medicine and the older Namek found it hilarious.

Rikola was in a slight state of depression, missing Gowan. She begged her father to let her contact him, using the powers of the Guardian, but Piccolo refused. "You need time apart." He said and refused to budge.

Rideria seemed to be handling her separation from Kaizer much better. "You are so clingy." She told her middle sister. "Why don't you just find things to occupy your time like Rhyne and myself."

"I'm in no mood to train." Rikola said, crossing her arms in front of her well-developed chest and frowning. "And all Rhyne does is spend time with Gohan."

Rideria smiled. "I wondered about that…."

"What?" Rikola asked. "Gohan? Are you serious?"

"Well, why not?" Rideria said. "He is very….._very_ handsome…if you're into pale skins. And he and Rhyne have always been close."

"Yeah, he's closer to her than to us." Rikola agreed. "Where are they now?"

"Rhyne _said_ they were going to spar." Rideria smirked. "Yeah, right. It would serve Father right if she was the one to end up in trouble….and by Gohan no less!"

They both laughed for a while, and then stopped. "She wouldn't….would she?" Rideria asked. "I mean, Rhyne isn't ready for…well…you know…"

Rikola shrugged. "She is the same age as us." She pointed out. "She just _seems_ younger…"

"Oh God." Rideria said. "That means.……"

"Perhaps Rhyne already has…." Rikola said.

"Already has _what_?" Piccolo asked, walking up behind the girls. They both screamed and turned red from top to bottom. "Care to explain this to me?" He demanded.

A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this. Here with Gohan. Yet, every touch was a vibrant reminder of the current situation.

"No, like this." Gohan said, pulling the flesh back. "You have to get rid of all the scales and insides."

Rhyne thought she would puke. "You didn't say after we went fishing that we'd have to clean them!"

Gohan laughed. "If we don't clean them, then who will?"

"You mom!" She yelled. "This is….it's disgusting!"

Again, Gohan laughed. "You, with all your special powers, can't stand to put your hands in fish guts!"

She flung some fleshy parts at Gohan. "See how you like it!" She yelled and ran away. Rhyne heard his footsteps running behind her as she headed for the shallow end of the river. Just as she was about to jump in, Gohan grabbed her and slung her around, rubbing fish blood and guts on the front of her shirt. "_EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"_ She shouted and pushed him in the river. "_I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT_!!"

Rhyne jumped in and started pulling her bloody shirt out of her pants.

"What are you doing!" Gohan asked, horrified. "You can't take your shirt off!"

"Why not?" She asked innocently. And there it went. She flung her dark blue gi top at Gohan, hitting him in the head. He ducked into the water and didn't come up for almost three minutes. Finally, he could hold his breath no longer.

His head burst from the water and his eyes went directly to Rhyne's chest, which he did not mean to do. It just happened.

"Like what you see?" Rhyne asked him, her hands on her hips.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, I do." He said. "I like that nice t-shirt you are wearing……._under_ you gi top!"

"You don't think I'd flash you right here and now?" Rhyne said shyly.

"No, but ummmmm…..that white t-shirt is kind of revealing when it's wet." He snickered.

The smile left Rhyne's lips as she looked down. True, her nipples were standing straight up in the wet t-shirt. "OH!" She screamed and covered her chest with her arms. "You should have told me sooner! You _perv_!"

Gohan laughed hysterically, falling over in the water. Rhyne was so angry; she didn't care about her chest anymore. She charged at Gohan and punched him in the stomach. He coughed and looked at her confused. "What'd I do?" He asked.

"You know what you did!" She pouted. Rhyne walked back up the embankment, pulling her wet gi shirt behind her. Using her ki powers, she dried herself and put her top back on.

Gohan got out of the water, his short hair and clothing dripping. "You look like a wet dog." Rhyne said, snickering.

"Oh, really." He said and charged her. He grabbed her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder, then down on the grass. "Gee, now you're wet again too!" He laughed.

This time, Rhyne was not angry. She giggled along with Gohan until they both forgot what was so funny. "You know, your chest looked good wet." Gohan said.

Rhyne's face turned a nice shade of purple as Gohan lowered his lips to hers. It was a small kiss. Not passionate and sexual. But loving. She put her arms around his neck and let the distance between their bodies lessen. Gohan smiled. "I like kissing you." He said.

"Me too." Rhyne said.

After a couple more kisses, they got up and dried their clothing for the final time. "We need to get back to the fish." Gohan reminded.

"You go." Rhyne said. "I better get back before my father comes looking for me. He'll know we're not sparring."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him for one last kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Already progressed to the next level!" Rideria said hurriedly. "She's been sparring with Gohan so much, that surely it has helped to increase her power."

Piccolo stared at his oldest daughter, not fully believing that this was the truth. "Rhyne is with Gohan? Again?"

"Yes, sir." Rikola said.

It was true. Almost every day for the past few weeks, Rhyne had snuck off with Gohan. Perhaps it was time for Piccolo to have a talk with Rhyne about her behavior. "Don't think I'm stupid." Piccolo growled to the two girl's present. "I know you were talking about _other_ things. Tell Rhyne I wish to see her when she gets back. _Then_, I shall speak with the two of you." Piccolo turned and walked away, hoping he bluffed his way through that well enough.

When he was gone, Rideria and Rikola finally felt able to breathe. "You think he knows?" Rikola asked.

"Well, he took away from Kaizer and Gowan didn't he." She said angrily. "Of course he knows. His little girls are growing up and he can't stand it!" She looked at her sister. "Come on. We're going to contact Kaizer and Gowan and have them visit us!"

"How?" Rikola asked.

Rideria smiled. "Earth's Dragonballs of course."

THANKS FOR READING !!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!----more serious stuff is coming up, but this fic will remain PG-13…


	25. Chapter Three Remembrance

**Three Rivers of Remembrance**

**Chapter Three**

When Rhyne landed at the Lookout, Kami was there to greet her.

"My dear!" He said warmly. "Your father is waiting to speak with you." He warned.

Rhyne hugged the kind old man. "Where are Rideria and Rikola?"

Kami laughed. "I believe they made a run for cover."

"What have I done?" Rhyne asked nervously.

"You tell me." Piccolo said from the shadows.

Rhyne looked at Kami and then walked slowly toward her father. "Yes, sir? You wanted to speak with me?"

"Inside." Piccolo said, motioning the back study.

Rhyne was terrified when she heard the door slam behind her. She whirled around and saw a peculiar look on her father's face.

"It has come to my attention, that you are spending a lot of time with Gohan. Time alone. Care to explain yourself?" He demanded, trying to be accusing.

"Gohan?" Rhyne said softly. "Well, today, we went fishing and then cleaned the nasty little suckers. Yesterday we helped is mom clean out junk from her attic…."

"That's not what I meant." Piccolo said. He didn't want to be explicit, but he knew Rhyne, as well as the other girls, were well aware of the facts of life. At least, he believed they were. "Have Gohan ever…touched you?"

"Father!" Rhyne squealed. "What do you mean! Gohan had never done anything improper! I'm shocked that you would even suggest such a thing!" She put her hands on her hips defiantly. "How dare you!"

He raised an eye ridge. "How dare I?" He said. "I have a daughter who is a young woman, spending all her time with a young man, and you think I'm jumping to conclusions!" He yelled. "I should thrash you within an inch of your life for such disrespect!"

"Father, I am old enough to make my own decisions! And I have not decided to _mate_ with anyone! Not Tekoa and not Gohan!" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "Surely, you do not think me that much of a slut!"

Before he could help himself, he slapped her across the face. "Don't you _ever_ say that again." He growled. "You are _not_ and _never_ will be a _slut_ as you put it. And I would never think of you in that way, even if you had….even if you had been sexually active." There, he said it.

Rhyne couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes. "How _could_ you?" She asked her father. "You've never hit me like that." She said softly.

Suddenly, Piccolo realized what he had done. "I'm…I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He told her. "But, you've made me so angry." He clinched his right hand into a fist, the same hand that had struck his daughter. "I was wrong."

Rhyne didn't want to hear anything else her father had to say. She rushed past him and out the door, flying off the edge of the Lookout still in tears.

Piccolo raced after her, but Rhyne was already out of sight.

"Didn't handle that very well, did you?" Kami asked. "I told you, it was not a subject you were suited for."

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Piccolo screamed back, then he stomped back into the study.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Mr. Popo asked, coming from behind the bush in which he had been hiding.

"Oh, yes." Kami said. "She has gone to seek comfort from the on person who understand her….Gohan."

Rideria and Rikola searched for several hours before locating the Dragonballs, which were well hidden on the Lookout by Kami. "You know they'll both find out and be mad." Rikola told her sister.

"I know. But, it will be over by then." Rideria said. She held four of the Dragonballs in a bag, while Rikola held the other three. "This looks like it is far enough away."

"Fine." Rikola said. "I can't wait to see Gowan!"

It was almost dark as they placed the Dragonballs out before them. "You sure you know how to do this?" Rikola asked.

"Of course." Rideria said. She raised her hand forward and spoke. "I summon the Dragon of Earth! Grant me my wish!"

The sky darkened completely as the Dragon appeared.

_Why have you summoned me?_

"I would like for you to grant us a wish." Rideria said assuredly.

_What is your wish?_

"We wish for the Nameks, Kaizer, Gowan and Tekoa to be transported here to Earth…in this very spot." Rideria knew she had to be specific.

The Dragon was silent for a moment, and then he nodded his head.

_This can be done._

His eyes glowed red and the girl's felt an enormous power surround them. Then, turning around, they saw their wish had been granted.

_Your wish is complete. Goodbye._

Then the Dragon was gone.

Rideria ran to Kaizer and jumped into his arms. "What just happened?" He asked.

Likewise, Rikola hugged and kissed Gowan. "We wished you here….with Earth's Dragon!"

"You father approved of this?" Kaizer asked, but knowing the answer.

"Well, father doesn't exactly know." Rideria said. "But I'm sure he'll get used to the idea. It's time we took control of our own lives!" Before Kaizer could protest, she covered his mouth in a kiss.

"Excuse me." Tekoa said. He was a tall Namek, well over six feel four. Even taller than Kaizer. "Where is Rhyne?"

Rideria and Rikola exchanged a look. "Well, father had to speak to her about something. But, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you!"

Rhyne flew as fast as she could to Gohan's house. It was not quite dark, but she could sense he was already in his room. She tapped on the window. Gohan was surprised to find her there so late at night. "Hey!" He said and opened his window, helping her to cross over. He instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked. Then, he saw the red mark on her face. It was still there. "Who did this?" He asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "Just hold me." She flung her arms around his neck and Gohan instinctively picked her up and carried her to his bed. He held her for almost half an hour before she stopped crying.

It wasn't until he felt the summoning of the Dragon; the he leapt up and looked out the window.

"Someone has summoned the Dragon." Gohan told Rhyne, who was by his side. "Piccolo? And if so, why?"

"OH no!" Rhyne said hysterically. "He's going to wish us back to Namek! I just know it." Again, she clung to Gohan. "Please, I don't want to lose you again!"

"If he does, I'll find the fastest ship Bulma has and find you!" He promised. Gohan kissed Rhyne's mouth, tasting the saltiness of her tears. This kiss was much more heated and almost desperate. For any second, they both knew she would disappear.

But, she did not. Within minutes, the Dragon was gone, but Rhyne was still in Gohan's arms.

Piccolo hurried in the direction of the Dragon, flying as fast as he could to see who had stolen the Dragonballs. But, in the back of his mind, he knew at least one of his girls was involved.

He arrived several minutes after the Dragon had left. When he landed, to say he was angry was an understatement. He was totally enraged.

THANKS FOR READING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!—What will Piccolo do? HEHEHEHE!!! Do you like Rhyne and Gohan? Give me some feedback!! I've got a twist coming that will bring tears….so keep the Kleenex handy!!! You'll need it!!


	26. Chapter Four Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell is going on here!" Piccolo demanded. He walked up to the group of young people, half a mind to blast them good.

"Father, we've made a decision." Rideria stepped forward. "We want to be with the men we love. You can't hold us back and keep us little girls forever."

Piccolo gawked at his daughter and her brazen attitude. "How _dare_ you." He said angrily, his face slightly red. "You go behind my back, steal the Dragonballs just so you can wish your _boyfriends_ to Earth?" He drew a hand back, his first instinct to fight. Then he stopped. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. "Go home." He told the girls.

"Not without…." Rideria said, but Piccolo shouting cut her off.

"_I SAID GO HOME AND I MEAN **NOW**_!" It was the sheer anger in his voice that told them they needed to do as they were told, or he might not be able to control his temper.

The girls looked at Kaizer, Gowan and Tekoa and then flew away. Hoping they'd still have boyfriends in the morning.

The young men stood there as Piccolo glared.

"Sir, we had no idea what they were doing until it was already done." Kaizer said bravely. "We did not mean to go behind your back."

Piccolo did not speak, but continued to seek out their emotions with his mind. He felt fear….first and foremost. But, he also believed Kaizer was telling the truth. The young Namekian had never lied to him, and he had no reason to believe it otherwise now.

"Do you wish to marry my daughter?" He asked Kaizer.

Immediately, Kaizer stood tall. "Yes, sir. I do. With your blessing of course."

"And you?" He looked at Gowan. "I assume you still wish to marry Rikola."

"Yes, sir." Gowan replied.

Then Piccolo looked at Tekoa. "Rhyne has never indicated to me that she was interested in marriage. Am I to assume you are asking my permission to date my youngest daughter?"

"It would be an honor, sir, if Rhyne would agree to give me a real chance." Tekoa said.

Piccolo wondered how he figured into the equation now that Gohan seemed dominant. Either way, it was something for Rhyne to figure out. "Very well." He said, reasonably calm. "I will give you all permission. However, my blessings and my respect must be earned. If any of you _ever_…._ever d_are to mistreat one of my girls…or any offspring…I will have no qualms about gutting you and throwing you to the animals." His voice as well as his words sent chills through the young Namekians bodies.

Gohan couldn't help himself. He was so glad to have Rhyne there; he pushed her onto the bed and kissed her. She returned every gesture, but was still crying and upset over the argument with her father. Even through her tears, she kissed Gohan, letting his hands go in places they had never gone.

But, then he stopped. "No." He said. "I won't do this to you, and not to Piccolo." Gohan said. "Come on. I'm taking you home. It's time Piccolo and I had a talk." Gohan sounded very mature and extremely determined.

"Whatever you say." Rhyne told him. "Just know….for you, I would do anything you asked me to." She blushed.

"And for you, I would never ask you to do anything I know you aren't ready to do." He kissed her one last time before they flew out the window together.

When Rideria and Rikola landed at the Lookout, they were very ashamed of having taken the Dragonballs.

Kami shook his head. "I am very disappointed in you two." He said. "Common thieves. Taking from your own family! What were you thinking!"

Rideria spoke first. "I just want control over my life." She said. "Father is just so…."

"He is your father, child!" Kami said, angrier than they had ever seen him. "That man would walk through fire for you! He'd battle any demon living or dead, and he'd kill his best friend to protect you! And this is how you treat him!"

"I'm sorry!" Rikola said, crying. "I just wanted Gowan here with me!"

"It's only been a few weeks!" Kami shouted. "How selfish can you be, how deceitful? You go behind your father's back, mine as well! You've probably broken what little heart he had!"

"What can we do?" Rideria asked, realizing the older Namek was telling the truth. "We messed up….big time."

"Yes you did." Piccolo said as he landed behind them.

Then, Kaizer, Gowan and Tekoa.

"I've decided to give you permission to marry, if that is what you wish." Piccolo said.

"What?" Rideria asked, astonished. "After _this_? I figured you'd pummel us into the ground."

"I may still do that." Piccolo said. "But, I've come to realize that you are young women. I'd much rather see you wed than sneaking behind my back." He said angrily. "But, know this. Marriage is not all rolling in bed and skipping through daisies." He shocked them with his words. "Two people, joined for a lifetime, is a very big commitment. One that you cannot enter into lightly. Exactly one month from today, if you are still _certain_ this is what you want….and these are the young men you love, then I will allow Kami to marry you."

Kami himself was flabbergasted. "Sounds….reasonable." He stuttered.

"Until then, you will not be alone, chaperoned at all times, and you will respect my wishes as their father." He directed to the boys. "If for any reason, I find that you have dishonored my daughters, death will not be the worse thing that I will do to you."

"Yes, sir." They said.

Seconds later, Rhyne landed at the Lookout, surprised to find everyone there. "What's going on?"

"Rhyne!" Tekoa shouted and rushed forward, grabbing her off her feet. "I've missed you!"

She was completely shocked. She looked over Tekoa's shoulder toward her father and sisters, but had no chance to ask any questions.

"Take your hands off her." Gohan said angrily as he landed.

Tekoa put Rhyne down and looked at Gohan, then back to Rhyne. "Who is this?" He asked.

Rhyne looked back at Gohan and smiled. "Tekoa, we need to talk." She said. "I'm not sure what is going on here."

"At least you were not a part of their master plan of thievery and disobedience." Piccolo said. "I'll let your imaginative sisters explain it to you. Right now, I need to speak to Gohan."

Piccolo flew off the edge of the Lookout. "Gohan, come on."

He went to Rhyne's side and put his hand on her cheek. "You stay put. I'll be back." She smiled, never doubting his word.

Gohan stared angrily at Tekoa as he left. He followed Piccolo a few miles down to a nearby waterfall.

"Piccolo, what is going on?" Gohan demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. "I believe my suspicions about you and Rhyne are confirmed. Am I correct?"

"Piccolo, I have never touched her." Gohan said emotionally. "You know I have more honor than that. You are my best friend….a father to me."

"I don't doubt you, Gohan. But, you are a male, and she is a female. If you say you are only friends, then I believe you." Piccolo said.

Gohan stood tall. "We _are_ more than friends." He said.

Piccolo looked at the boy he loved as a son. "Explain."

"I love Rhyne. I always have." He admitted. "And she loves me. We're just not ready for marriage….at least, I don't believe she is."

Piccolo studied the look on the Saiyan boy's face. "But, you are?"

Gohan decided to be honest. "I want to be with Rhyne. Completely. But, it wouldn't be right unless we were married. So, I will wait."

"You can do that?" Piccolo had his doubts concerning a Saiyan male's sexual behavior. "You can abstain from anything sexual? Until when? What if Rhyne is not ready for a year? Two years? Will you dump her and go on with one of your new college girl's?" Piccolo knew his tone was angry and he didn't mean for it to sound as cold and callus as it did. But, Rhyne was his baby girl.

"Piccolo, I will never touch Rhyne outside of marriage. I swear to you on my life….on her life." Gohan said honestly. "If Rhyne chooses that Namek over me, then I will wish her the best. But, she is the one I love. I can't imagine there would ever be another."

Piccolo smiled, shaking his head. "Looks like you will finally be my son….at least one day."

Gohan grabbed Piccolo and hugged him. "Maybe sooner than you think!" He smiled.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! SOME SERIOUS ANGST IS COMING UP! WHO WILL RHYNE CHOOSE? WILL SHE FOLLOW HER HEART? OR HER HERITAGE?**

**SHERRI**


	27. Chapter Five Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Five**

Rhyne listened patiently as her sisters, with a little help from Kami, explained about the Dragonballs.

"I can't believe you'd do this!" Rhyne said. "And I can't believe father didn't kill you for it!"

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Rideria said dryly. "He's up to something. I just haven't' figured it out yet."

"As long as I get to stay here on Earth with you, I don't care." Gowan said to Rikola. "I've missed you so much!"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you."

"Gross." Rideria sneered. "Get a room!"

They all laughed about the remark, but Kami was very angered. "Am I to assume that none of you are virgins? Have you so little respect for yourselves? For the ways of our Namekian culture?"

Rideria and the others looked around horrified that the Guardian of Earth would ask them such a personal question.

"I am." Rhyne said honestly. "I've kissed…_some_…but nothing more." She didn't mean Tekoa when she spoke, but she had kissed him several times in the past, so he assumed she was referring to him. He came up to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Kami looked to Rideria, challenging her to confess her infidelities. It was as if he was looking into her very soul, and the girl was extremely nervous.

"Well…" Rideria stuttered. "I love Kaizer….and we've messed around some I guess you could say. But, as for the actual….well, you know….we haven't."

Kami glared at Kaizer.

"I would never take such an important thing from Rideria, not unless she was my wife and gave it to me willingly." Kaizer said. "I was taught to respect a woman. However, I am a man, therefore I do have…._needs_. But, I have always tried to honor her."

"And you?" Kami asked Rikola.

She lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She cried and ran from the platform and flew off the edge.

Gowan stood there, full of shame as well, but did not say anything at first.

"I take it that you have taken what was not yours to receive?" Kami stomped his staff against the floor.

Gowan nodded.

"At least have the decency to speak verbally to me!" Kami shouted.

"Yes, sir." Gowan said.

"Yes, sir _what_?" Kami persisted.

"Yes, sir, I….I mean Rikola and I _have_…..well, we've…." He stuttered until Kami could take it no more.

"**_ENOUGH_**!" He shouted, causing the whole Lookout to shake. Mr. Popo had long since left on his magic carpet, fearing what the Guardian might do if his temper flared.

Kami walked up to Gowan and slapped him across the face, as hard as he could. The young man flew backwards and landed in between two pillars. "I could kill you." Kami said. "But, because Rikola seems to love you, I will spare your life. I just hope her father has the same discipline as I….But don't count on it."

"As for the rest of you, I will make arrangements to have rooms prepared as soon as Mr. Popo returns. For now, if I even see you make _googoo_ eyes at one another, _I'll_ be the one you'd better watch out for! **_Understand_**!" They had never seen Kami act in such a manner. But, he felt, in part, as if the girls were his own, therefore he was disappointed in the irrational behavior.

When he was gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. However, Kaizer was very angry. "You told me you would never touch her." He said heatedly to Gowan. "I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry!" Gowan said, full of remorse. "I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did! I love Rikola and I would marry her no matter what happens. Please, don't hate me, brother!"

"Let him be." Rideria said. "After some of the things _we've_ done, we're in no position to judge."

Kaizer blushed slightly, nodding his head. "You're right." He looked to Gowan. "I didn't mean to be judgmental. We are all prone to our flesh, and I know how hard it is to keep yourself pure. As long as you treat her with respect and love her, you'll have no ill feelings from me."

"Thank you." Gowan said. He had so much respect for the slightly older Kaizer, that he was truly almost a brother to him. He would never want Kaizer to loose faith in him.

"As for you, little brat, looks like you're the only good girl among us!" Rideria flipped Rhyne on the ear. "Either that, or Tekoa has more self control than the normal male!"

Rhyne's face turned three shades of purple. "Stop it." She said softly.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Tekoa said, his arm still protectively around her shoulder.

"Yes." She replied. She led the way a few feet away, hoping Rideria and the others wouldn't hear. "It's about…us." She said. "I had no idea they were going to wish you here, or….well, I just don't think it was a good idea."

He felt his stomach muscles tighten. "It's because of that other boy, isn't it? Is he the same Gohan that I've heard you talk about so much? Your best friend?"

Rhyne nodded. "Only…..now…he's more…." She didn't know how to explain it to Tekoa.

"Don't turn me away, Rhyne." Tekoa pleaded. "At least give me a chance. I know it's been months since we've seen each other, and I know in the past, well, I haven't always been respectful of you like Kami said. But, I promise, I've changed."

"How?" Rhyne asked. "The last time I saw you, we argued because _you_ wanted more than I wanted to give. Yet, you stood back there, all tall and proud, as if _you'd_ been the one to keep me pure! If you had your way, I would be anything but!"

"And I was wrong." He admitted. "I love you, Rhyne. More than anything else in this world. And together, we can have a wonderful life! A Namekian life! With Gohan, what would you have? He's what…a Saiyan? You'd be mating outside of your own race! How disgusting is that? I doubt your father would approve of such a thing!"

"Don't act like you _know_ my father." Rhyne pointed out angrily. "Because you don't. You beg me for another chance, and then insult me in the same sentence? My father did not raise a _fool_! If you truly love me, then you had better start proving it! Otherwise, my mind is made up and you're not the one I choose!"

"But, you will at least give me a chance? You do care for me, I know you do." He begged.

Rhyne thought about it for a moment, and yes, somewhere in the back of her mind, she cared for Tekoa. He had been her first real love, first kiss. But, there was a darkness inside him that Gohan did not have. Perhaps he was more like her father than she cared to admit. "Alright. I'll give you a chance. But, understand, I will not abandon Gohan. I will still see him, as much as I want, until I have made a decision. Father gave us all one month."

"Thank you." He said and hugged her tightly. "I'll prove my love and devotion to you, Rhyne. I promise."

Rikola couldn't seem to stop the floodgates that had opened. She was so very angry. At herself and even at Gowan. Now, she was so ashamed.

"Must be pretty bad." Piccolo said. He had felt her ki, sensing an emotional instability.

Rikola turned away from her father. "Please….go away."

"No." He said. "Whatever has happened in the last hour, tell me. Did that boy do something?"

She shook her head, sniffling. "No, father. It wasn't him. It was me."

Piccolo sat down beside his daughter, knowing something heavy was weighing down her heart. "You can tell me."

Rikola knew that if she didn't, Kami would. And it not only terrified her, but it broke her heart. She knew her father would never love her again.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! HEHEHEHE!


	28. Chapter Six Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Six**

Piccolo listened quietly to his daughter. "Father, I know you'll be so very disappointed in me, and I ask for your forgiveness." She began, sniffling and wiping the tears, which still ran down her face. "It's about me….and …..and Gowan…….we've….not been…I mean, we have…" Before she could find the right words, she burst into deeper sobs.

However, Piccolo did not need her to draw him a map. He understood perfectly what she was trying to say. He stiffened at first, feeling the first bit of anger crawl up his back. But, he stopped. No, this was his daughter, and he was her only parent. It was time he acted like a real father.

Putting his arms around Rikola, he pulled her close. Instantly, she flung her arms around her father's neck and cried deeply into his shoulder. "I know." He said, hoping that easing the confession process might stop her from crying.

"You do?" She asked.

He nodded. "I should have left Namek earlier, brought you all back to Earth where there would be less temptations. Where I could have more control." He confessed. "But, I was a fool."

Rikola was stunned that her father would say such a thing about himself. "Father, you are not a fool! I am the fool!" She pulled away, staring him in the face.

"No, my daughter. I refused to see that my little girls…..well, were becoming young women. I ignored the signs, refused to speak to you of such issues. Therefore, for the most important time of your life, I did not give you the training you needed." His confession was coming from his very soul, and Rikola could feel his emotions. "I do not hold anything against you." He rubbed her tear-streaked face. "I will stand by you, no matter what life brings. I brought you into this awful, cold world because of my own selfishness. Who am I to condemn?"

"Oh..daddy." She said, hugging him and feeling the comfort of his strong and protective arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you." He said. After a few minutes, Piccolo got control of himself and pushed Rikola away. "Now, am I to assume that Gowan needs to be beaten within an inch of his life….just to get the point across?"

"Father! You wouldn't!" Rikola shouted, stunned.

"Of course I would. That's what father's do." His tone was so serious. "You are not with child, are you?"

Rikola shook her head. "I don't think so. It was only one time….just before we left for Earth." Hanging her head, she deeply regretted what had happened, but had no doubts that she loved Gowan with all her heart.

"Then, we should have you examined." Piccolo said curtly.

"_Examined_! **_NO_**!" Rikola shouted. **_"NO, FATHER! PLEASE!"_**

"_Shut up_!" he said. "If you are pregnant, then we will need to prepare. And the wedding will need to happen _immediately_. Or else, I will choke the life out of that witless Namekian!"

Rikola begged and pleaded all the way back to the Lookout, but Piccolo did not relent in his insistence. "Tomorrow morning, I will take you to Gohan's mother. She'll know what to do." He said. "Now, go to bed and rest."

Later that night, Piccolo was in deep meditation when Kami interrupted him. "I think you handled yourself extremely well tonight." Kami smiled. "Your daughters love you a great deal, but they are still young."

"Too young." Piccolo pointed out. "Fifteen or sixteen at best, if you go in Namekian years. I should have seen this coming."

"There was no way for you to know." Kami said. "I didn't even suspect. But, if our little Rikola is with child, we will handle it. Gowan is a good man."

"_Our_?" Piccolo popped open one eye. "If she is _our_ little girl, then where the hell were you when I needed help about the birds and bees!"

Kami snickered. "You are the one who thought they needed to be raised on Namek. Among their people."

"They did." Piccolo told him. "I just didn't realize the effect three females would have on a planet of two hundred males."

"It has been many hundreds of years since a Namekian child was born from the womb of a woman. It will be quite a celebration for our people. Returning to the way things were before our lives changed so. The way things should have been." Kami spoke softly, reflecting on the past.

Piccolo didn't say anything. He was very concerned over Rikola. If she were with child, it might be more painful than anyone ever expected.

Gohan didn't sleep well that night. All he could think of was that Rhyne was on the Lookout, and that Namek boy was with her. Gohan was so jealous; he tossed and turned until the sun rose over the mountains. Immediately, he jumped up and dressed. He knew everyone would be up early, and he had to see Rhyne.

Indeed, morning came and things were being prepared. First, Piccolo planned on taking Rikola to see ChiChi. Hopefully, she would know how to proceed with the matter at hand.

Next, Piccolo instilled additional fear into the boys, especially Gowan. "It has been brought to my attention that my girls' have not always received the respect they deserve. Take this as my last warning. Any further infractions and I will dismember first, ask questions later. Got it?"

A hearty round of yes_ sirs_ were echoed.

"While I am gone, I expect you to continue your training. One on one, hand to hand, no use of special powers unless I am here to supervise." Piccolo explained. Reluctantly, Rikola left with her father, not sure what was to come.

When Gohan arrived, Rhyne smiled. "Piccolo just left." She told him. "Come on, let's go spar!"

"Wait!" Tekoa said. "I thought your father said you were to go no where without a chaperone!"

Gohan answered curtly. "I'm sure he did not mean me. I am trustworthy. But, perhaps you have not shown the same respect for his daughter."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" Tekoa shouted. "How about you and I spar? Here! Now!"

"STOP IT!" Rhyne shouted. "No one is going to fight! You hear me!" She looked at Gohan. "Please, not like this…..let's go and talk."

Gohan looked at Rhyne and felt nothing but love. "Alright." He said. "But, the invitation is open for you, anytime." He directed to Tekoa.

"I'll be ready, _Saiyan_." He said, as if Gohan's heritage were a slur.

When they were a safe distance from the Lookout, Rhyne finally felt easy. "Gohan, you can't just beat Tekoa up." She said. "He has always been special to me."

They landed in the nearby clearing by the waterfall, which led to the ocean. "How special?" Gohan asked.

Rhyne knew she had to be honest with Gohan "Well, before I came back to Earth, I thought I loved him. And, I did kiss him."

Gohan swallowed hard. "And now?"

"Now, I'm not sure of anything. I know I love you…." Rhyne didn't know how to explain.

"But you still love him?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. Please, don't' be angry." Rhyne pleaded.

Gohan put a hand to her cheek. "I could never be angry with you. All I want is your happiness." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms. "I'll always love you, Rhyne." He said, kissing her lips.

Rhyne felt so comfortable with Gohan, she kissed him back freely. Lying in the grass, they continued to kiss, their tongues dancing and their hearts beating wildly. Rhyne loved the feel of Gohan's hair, and he adored the way her body felt next to his. He could feel every curvy contour of her femininity as it molded to his own. And her skin was so soft, very different than he had ever imagined. It seemed like for hours that they lay there, kissing and giggling, talking and feeling the love they shared.

"So, you don't need a chaperone?" Tekoa was very angry as he landed beside a tree, seeing the scene in front of him.

Gohan jumped up. "Get the hell out of here before I wipe up the planet with your face!"

"You think you've got the jump on me? Well, you haven't. I'm sure Rhyne hasn't shared nearly as much with you as she has with me!" Tekoa screamed. "I've touched her in places you can only dream of!"

That was it. Gohan charged the Namek boy and the fight began.

"Pregnant?" ChiChi shouted.

Piccolo cringed at the word and her shrill voice.

"I'm not sure." Rikola said. "But, father thinks I need to find out for sure."

ChiChi glared at Piccolo. "Well, of course you do, my dear." She said more sweetly. "You just go on home, and I'll take care of Rikola." She said to Piccolo.

Piccolo opened his mouth to say something, but ChiChi interrupted. "THIS IS A WOMAN THING! GO HOME UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN ALL THE DETAILS OF IT TO YOU!"

Piccolo immediately shut his mouth and turned away.

ChiChi brought Rikola into the house. "Now, sweetheart. Tell me, did that boy hurt you? Was he gentle? Cause if he wasn't, I can take care of him myself." She said bluntly.

Rikola put her head down shyly. "Gowan was very gentle. He didn't hurt me…he loves me."

"Good thing for him. Now, I'm gonna make a call to Bulma. She'll use some influence at the hospital and we'll sneak you in so no one will know. You stay put." ChiChi rubbed her hand across Rikola's baldhead and smiled.

Rikola felt so at ease with the woman. Perhaps it was because she asked the right questions and understood so much more than her father could. A part of Rikola had always yearned for the mother that Piccolo could never be. She supposed it would be different if they had all been males. But, she believed her father did the best he could. She loved him no less.

As Piccolo flew back toward the Tenka, he felt the power levels, which were not far away. Immediately he shifted direction and headed that way. One of them was Gohan, and he had a pretty good idea who the other one belonged to.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW-OH….What's gonna happen? The next chapter is very emotional….but even MORE is to come…..Piccolo finds out that being a father can be the most heart wrenching thing in the world.


	29. Chapter Seven: Remembrance

Author's Note: Below is a sexual discussion between Piccolo and his daughter. It's not graphic, but you'll get the general idea. Again, its just talk. This is still a PG-13 fic. But, I thought I'd better warn you anyway.

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Seven**

"**_STOP IT_**!" Rhyne screamed, but they couldn't hear her over their loud fighting. Gohan and Tekoa were holding nothing back, but Gohan had not gone Super Saiyan. No, he would fight Tekoa on an even level. Unless he was given reason not to.

Rhyne's hands were shaking uncontrollably as her father landed.

"What's going on!" He demanded.

"Stop them, father, please!" Rhyne begged. "Before they get hurt!"

Piccolo watched Gohan and Tekoa, sensing the anger in them both. "This is bad." He said and shot into the air. He grabbed Tekoa back, holding his arms behind his back, knowing that Gohan would not take advantage of his opponent's situation.

Piccolo was not wrong. Once Tekoa was immobilized, Gohan backed off.

"Get down below, now." He said to Gohan. "And you, I don't want to see one fist drawn, or _I'll_ finish this little skirmish."

Neither boy had a drop of blood on them, hardly a mark. "You both fight very well." Piccolo said. "Now, tell me what caused this disagreement."

Before Gohan or Rhyne had a chance to say anything, Tekoa took over. "I found them here, in the grass, all over each other. This boy has no respect for your daughter sir, that is why I challenged him!"

Piccolo looked at Gohan. "Is that true?"

Gohan didn't know what to say. "We were kissing…that's _all_. I told you we had kissed before. You know that I love Rhyne! I explained all of it to you!"

"You were going to do more than kiss!" Tekoa shouted. "I saw where your hands were! You can't lie to me!"

"_STOP IT_!" Rhyne shouted uncontrollably. She walked up to Tekoa angrily and slapped his face. "How dare you stand there and throw stones at Gohan for where his hands were! Gohan would never touch me unless I allowed it! Unlike you!" She screamed.

Instantly, Piccolo and Gohan both walked closer.

"What do you mean? What has he done to you?" Piccolo snarled, infuriated.

"I have done nothing!" Tekoa shouted defensively. "Nothing that she didn't want me to do!"

"That's a lie!" Rhyne screamed, tears rolling down her face. "I asked you to stop…..but you didn't. I didn't want to be touched….or to touch you, but you took my hand and you _made_ me…said if I really loved you, I would…...I was too stupid and naive to know better! But not now!" Rhyne drew back and punched Tekoa directly in the stomach. "I trusted you! And you took advantage of it! Of me!" She cried.

He doubled over in pain, but never actually hit the ground. "Please…." He begged. "I love you, Rhyne. Don't do this to me….to us…."

But it was too late for begging. Piccolo charged the young Namek boy and began to punch him so hard, it lifted his tall body off the ground. Again and again, Piccolo hit and kicked Tekoa, who was little more than helpless against Piccolo's anger and power.

"He's gonna kill him." Gohan stated under his breath.

"Stop him, Gohan." Rhyne pleaded.

"I don't want to. I _want_ Piccolo to kill him." Gohan admitted, but he knew Piccolo would regret having taken a life, no matter what the circumstances. He flew forward and pulled Piccolo off Tekoa's almost limp body.

"That's enough!" Gohan shouted. "You kill him, and Rhyne will blame herself for the rest of her life!"

Piccolo fought Gohan at first, but then stopped. He saw his daughter standing back, crying hysterically, her hands still trembling.

"Get him out of my sight." Piccolo said angrily to Gohan. "Dump him in the river for all I care. But, if I have to look at him, I can't promise I won't slit his throat."

Knowing Piccolo was far from calm, Gohan helped Tekoa to stand. "The only reason I helped to save your pathetic life is because of Rhyne. She doesn't deserve the memory of her father murdering you. But, know this. It's not over." Gohan said, his teeth gritted. "I'll find you, alone. And when I do, I _will_ kill you."

When Tekoa as able to stand alone, he looked over at Rhyne. "Please, Rhyne…"

"I said leave." Gohan said, grabbing Tekoa's gi at the throat. "Or I just might take Rhyne home and leave you here with Piccolo."

Reluctantly, Tekoa flew away.

Now, Gohan turned to find that Piccolo had picked Rhyne up and was hovering. "Let me deal with this first." Piccolo said. "I am her father, and it's my responsibility. As soon as she wants, I'll send for you."

Gohan didn't want to let Rhyne go, but he knew Piccolo was right. "Take care of her." He said.

Piccolo nodded and shot into the air.

Suddenly, Gohan felt empty and alone. Drained of everything but his anger. He needed to release this rage before it built to the point of no control. He headed for Capsule Corporation, hoping there was a free training chamber available.

Piccolo found a secluded spot near the waterfall, hoping the soothing sound of the pouring water would calm his hysterical daughter. He set her down, still cuddling her in his arms. "I'll listen, if you want. You'll get no lecture from me." Piccolo said in an unusually soft tone.

For the longest time, Rhyne only cried. Deep and breathless sobs that slowly ripped Piccolo's heart in to pieces.

"I blame myself." Rhyne said finally. "We were kissing…..and it did get very heated." She admitted. "But, I didn't know what to do…..how to stop him….so, when Tekoa put his hands underneath my shirt, I didn't say no at first." Then Rhyne began crying more.

"Shhhhh…." Piccolo said. "Take your time."

Rhyne nodded, unable to meet her father's eyes. "When he went into my pants, I did say no. But, he said he wouldn't hurt me. That what we were doing was normal for teenagers. And….and …..he wanted to show me how much he loved me by pleasing me." She wiped some more tears and sniffled. "So, I guess I let him."

"But you didn't want to?" Piccolo asked.

"No." Rhyne said firmly. "I just didn't know what to do….please don't hate me…"

Piccolo pulled her closer. "I love you, never doubt that. Now, go on."

"After a while, it didn't feel so good, so I asked him to stop. But he kinda got mad." Rhyne explained. "He said it was my turn to please him. I told him I didn't want to do anything else, but he said if I loved him, the way he loved me, that I would. I thought I did love him. I mean, I thought he loved me too."

"What did he make you do?" Piccolo asked, trying not to let his anger show through.

"Don't make me tell you, father. _Please_." Rhyne begged.

"Alright." Piccolo said. "I'll ask the questions and you answer."

Rhyne nodded her head.

Piccolo took a deep breath, speaking of thing he didn't fully understand. But, being around humans for all these years, he had a pretty good idea. "Did he ask you to touch him?"

Rhyne nodded.

"Did you?" He continued.

Rhyne nodded.

"Did he force himself on you?" Piccolo couldn't find the right words, but hoped she understood.

Rhyne shook her head. "No, he didn't go that far."

Piccolo was relieved. "But, he forced you to please him?"

Rhyne nodded.

"I'll rip his testicles from his body." Piccolo said angrily. "How dare he take advantage of such a young and naive girl! I'll kill him!"

"It was my fault." Rhyne said.

"No. It was not." Piccolo told her. "Tekoa is older. He was taught better than this, I know his father. He has dishonored his family and our entire race with his horrible actions against my daughter!"

Rhyne still felt such guilt. "Don't tell anyone." She asked. "I'll never be able to show my face on Namek again if everyone knows."

"You expect me to let this go unpunished? Years ago, when our race was complete with both male and females, such an action was treated with instant death! No Namekian male was left to take advantage of the females! It simply isn't done!" Piccolo tried to keep from yelling, but his tone grew louder and louder. "Did anyone else ever disrespect you…or your sisters?"

Rhyne shook her head. "Kaizer and Gowan were always protective of them. And, they trusted Tekoa as I did. But, no, never was there any other concerns. The males were very polite to us."

"I am going to take you home." He said. "I want you to stay put, until I have a chance to speak with Kami about the possible repercussions. Plus, I have to see about your middle sister. I left her with Gohan's mother for a while, and I need to return to her in a few hours."

"I'll be fine." Rhyne said, getting control of herself. "As long as I have you and my sisters….and Gohan, I'll be strong enough to handle anything."

"My little one, you have surely surprised me with your strength. Both your powers and your inner power." Piccolo said as they stood up to leave. "Never doubt that I am so very proud of you."

It meant a lot coming from her father.

When they landed at the Lookout, it was obvious that Rhyne had been crying something terrible. She shyly smiled at her sister and the others and headed straight for her room. "Perhaps you should console your sister." Piccolo said to Rideria. "She has endured a painful morning."

Rideria didn't ask any questions, but trotted back to Rhyne's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Kami knew something awful had happened. "I felt the fighting between the three of you. What has happened?"

Piccolo felt that Kaizer and Gowan needed to know that Tekoa was not a brother that could be trusted, so he answered openly. "Tekoa has taken advantage of my daughter, abusing her and using her against her will. I plan on making him pay."

Kaizer was more shocked than anyone. "How can it be?" He asked. "Tekoa always boasts of his morality and how much he loves Rhyne!"

"_Love_ is not shown by sexual gratification. On the contrary. It should be the least of your concerns when you love someone and want only what is best for them. Tekoa did not feel that way toward my little girl, and now I have to fix it." Piccolo looked to Kami. "Old man, this is one time when I will gladly accept your help."

"I see." Kami said. "Let's go to my study and discuss this in greater detail."

Silently, they went to the back.

Kaizer and Gowan were extremely angry. "I can't believe this." Kaizer said. "I wonder if he….if he _seduced_ her?"

"Raped her is more like it." Gowan said. "Rikola always said she got bad vibes from him. I should have let her seek out his mind, but I encouraged her to do as her father instructed and be considerate of other people's private thoughts."

"That bastard." Kaizer said. "Rideria will be crushed."

"So will Rikola." Gowan replied. "What can we do? Should we kill him? Rid the world of such trash?"

Kaizer shook his head. "No, Piccolo is her father. And unless he instructs us to do so, which I would gladly accept, then he should render Tekoa's punishment."

Down below the Lookout, Tekoa hovered. He had nowhere to go, and was too afraid to go back to his quarters, especially now that his best friends had turned against him. "It's all your fault, Gohan." He said angrily to himself. "If it weren't for you, Rhyne would still love me. And we'd be happy."

Not sure where he was going, Tekoa left

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**My dear friends! You _THINK_ you know where this is going! But, oh, do I have a twist for you! And, anyone familiar with my writing can tell you, that means HANG ON! THERE'S BUMPS AHEAD! Keep those tissues handy…….Also, hope I am sending a positive note to all my younger readers! (moral lesson for today—it's ok to say no. Love and sex aren't the same)….ok, that's it!**

**Sherri**


	30. Chapter Eight: Remembrance

Time to get those tissues! Might need them towards the end of this chapter!

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Eight**

Rideria listed to Rhyne as she spoke about what happened. Her detail was somewhat greater than it had been with her father, but Rhyne could always talk to her sisters with such ease.

"It's ok." Rideria said, holing Rhyne's head in her lap. "Father will make it right."

"He'll kill him." Rhyne said. "He would have earlier if Gohan hadn't been there."

"Well, if I know Gohan, he might just beat father to it." Rideria said offhandedly.

"I don't want Tekoa's blood on their hands." Rhyne said. "Not on anyone's. Just send him back to Namek and I'll stay here and be happy with Gohan…if he still wants me."

"Of course he does." Rideria said. "That nutty Saiyan has loved you since you were born. Anyone can see that. It's always been you two against the world. He'll never turn his back on you."

Rhyne hoped with all her heart that her sister was right.

Today was certainly a difficult day for Piccolo. Never in his wildest and most horrible thoughts did he think he'd have to discuss sex with two of his daughters on the same day. Nevertheless, here he was, hovering outside the Son home, waiting for Rikola and ChiChi.

"Whatcha doing Mr. Piccolo?" Goten asked.

Piccolo jumped. He had been so deep in thought; he'd actually failed to notice the boy's approach. "Don't sneak up on me like that kid!" He yelled.

"So, whatcha doing here?" Goten repeated.

"I'm waiting for your mother!" He yelled louder. "Now, go away!"

Goten smiled. "Ok. But, mom's at Trunks' house. She might not come home for a while."

"What?" Piccolo growled. "Why didn't you say so in the first place!"

Goten laughed. "You didn't ask me!" He skipped merrily along into the house.

"That kid is too much like Goku." Piccolo grumbled and flew toward Capsule Corporation.

As he landed out front, he instantly felt the powerful fighting that was coming from the back training chamber. It was Gohan. And Vegeta.

He walked up to the door and heard incredible explosions and punches that were so loud it hurt his ears. Immediately, he jerked the chamber door open, fearing for Gohan's safety with the volatile Saiyan.

Vegeta and Gohan were in awful shape. Both men having been beaten to a pulp. Blood was running down their faces, arms, legs and backs. "I take it this session got a little…..intense." Piccolo stated.

"Close the door, Namek!" Vegeta shouted. "Unless you want to join us! I'm having a rather nice time with Kakarott's brat! He's giving me a decent workout and I don't want to lose my momentum!"

"Gohan, I think you should get cleaned up and go see Rhyne." Piccolo said. At once, Gohan dropped his Super Saiyan form and floated to the ground.

"She's ready to see me? Now?" He asked excitedly.

"Just go see her. She loves you and she needs to know that you still love her." Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. "Perhaps you should see Yajarobe first for a sensu bean."

"Right." Gohan said. "Bye Vegeta!" He shouted. "Thanks for the workout!" He flew out the door, headed for his house.

"Damn you Namek!" Vegeta scowled. "Now what do I do for a training partner!"

Piccolo snickered. "Perhaps when I'm done inside, I'll need to punch something. So, I'll get back to you on that." He closed he door and headed to the main entrance of the Briefs' home.

He knocked loudly on the door, which was answered by Bulma. "Piccolo!" She said, actually smiling at him. "Come in."

"I prefer to stay outside." He said. "Please send Rikola to me."

"Sure." Bulma said. "Whatever."

She closed the door and in a few minutes Rikola came out. "Father." She said.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "No baby."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Something has come up with Rhyne that I may need your help in."

Rikola could tell her father was seriously stressed. "What's happened?"

"I'll explain on the way as best I can." He told her. Rikola waved goodbye to ChiChi and Bulma and left.

Rhyne had dozed off for a while and Rideria went out front to tell Kaizer and Gowan what was going on.

Both men were relieved to know that Tekoa had not committed the ultimate violation, but still more than a little angry. "It would serve him right if Piccolo castrated him." Kaizer said. "I'd kill anyone if they touched you." He said to Rideria.

"I can take care of myself." She pointed out.

"Don't be so sure. Sometimes things happen in which there is no defense. Like with Rhyne." He told her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't get too mushy on me." Rideria said. "You know I don't like it."

Kaizer smiled. "I know different."

Piccolo and Rikola landed softly. She was smiling, so Gowan felt somewhat more comfortable. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need to speak to Rhyne first, then we can talk." Rikola said. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep in her room." Rideria said. "Poor kid is emotionally drained."

"I'll bet." Rikola said. "I'll rip Tekoa's head off if I ever find him. I knew he wasn't right from the beginning."

Rikola gave Gowan a peck on the cheek as she passed by and he almost choked, afraid of Piccolo's reaction. But, their father remained stone faced. This had all been more than he could handle.

"Sir, what did you and the Guardian decide to do? About Tekoa?" Kaizer asked.

"He'll be sent back to Namek. I will secretly discuss his actions with his father. I'm sure there will be disciplinary action." Piccolo said. "He might even be banished from the planet. This is a serious matter."

Rikola came running out from the back. "Rhyne's gone!" She shouted.

"**_WHAT_**!" Piccolo screeched.

"She's not in any of the rooms. I checked them all." Rikola said.

"Oh God." Kaizer said. "You don't think…."

"Perhaps she went to Gohan's house." Rideria suggested. "She was wanting to see him."

Immediately, Piccolo contacted Gohan telepathically.

_Gohan, is Rhyne with you?_

_Piccolo? No, why? What's wrong?_

_She's disappeared from the Lookout. I hoped she was on her way to see you._

Gohan was frantic_. I'm on my way._

"She is not with Gohan." Piccolo said hurriedly. "Let's spread out in groups.. I want her found."

Rhyne was on her way to find Gohan. She needed to know that he still loved her. Needed to feel his arms around her. But, she lost her nerve. What if he didn't want to see her? Did not love her anymore?

She stopped in the same clearing they had been in earlier; sitting down on the grassy patch they were on before. She rubbed it with her hand. "Gohan.." She said out loud.

"Is that your only concern?" Tekoa asked, having followed her from the Lookout.

"Get away from me." Rhyne said, standing. "You know I'll fight you." She drew her fists back and took a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to _touch_ you." Tekoa said. "The way I've got it figured, you'll let any male who happens to show you a little affection stick his hands in your pants. I'm the one who feels used."

"How dare you say such a thing to me." Rhyne shouted. "You are a filthy pig! You never loved me! It was all a lie to get what you wanted!"

"But I didn't get it, did I? He remarked. "All I got was one lousy hand job and now I'm going to be banished from my planet! Because of you and your childish big mouth!"

"You knew what you were doing." Rhyne said. "I didn't. And you knew that too. I…I cared for you, Tekoa." She admitted. "I trusted you. And you let me down. I'll never get over that."

"Sure you will. Just let the little Saiyan pull your pants down and you'll be just fine! Little whore!" He screamed.

That did it. Rhyne charged at Tekoa, her arms flying wildly. She got two good hits in before he found enough composure to fight back. And fight he did.

Hardly leaving the ground, they fought. Punching and kicking. Tekoa blamed her for everything, and he was going to make her pay. Rhyne was so much smaller than him; he used his enormous size to his advantage, his punches fueled by his massive size.

Rhyne was fighting on pure emotion. Therefore, she was not thinking clearly. Tekoa easily took control and had Rhyne on the ropes. Realizing that this situation was getting worse, Rhyne made a desperate effort to get away. She could feel the cuts and bruises on her body and knew that Tekoa was too angry to control himself.

She attempted to fly away, but Tekoa grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Holding her momentarily upside down, he shook her violently, then flung her to the ground, just a few feet below. Rhyne was disoriented and could not brace her fall.

Rhyne landed with a loud thump and lay still. She did not move.

Tekoa waited for a moment thinking perhaps it was a trick, then lowered himself down. He kicked Rhyne in the side, but she did not move. Finally, he jerked her arm up and turned her over.

Blood. The entire right side of her face was bloody and appeared to be caved in. She had landed head first on a sharp rock. Tekoa knelt down and felt for a pulse…ki…anything. Nothing.

Rhyne was dead.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! -----Tissue anyone? Next chapter is even worse. Get a whole box of tissues! You'll need them!


	31. Chapter Nine: Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Nine**

Rideria and Kaizer were searching when suddenly she stopped and was unable to maintain herself in flight.

"What is it?" Kaizer asked, desperately grabbing her to hold her up.

"Kaizer, something awful has happened." Rideria said. He was shocked when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it Rhyne?" He asked.

Rideria nodded her head. "I think she's dead."

Likewise, Rikola was having the same reaction. She too was desperate to find her youngest sister, telling Gowan they could not give up.

"I won't lose her!" She said as she cried. "She's a part of me! The best part of us all! She has to be at my wedding, and when the baby is born!"

"Baby?" Gowan's mouth dropped. "But, you said…."

"I know what I told father. I couldn't tell him the truth. He's had such a bad day, I just thought it would be easier if he could sleep well tonight." Rikola said. "I planned on telling him tomorrow, or when this thing with Rhyne was over."

"Oh, my sweet Rikola." Gowan said, hugging her tightly. "I love you more than anything in this world. We'll find Rhyne. And we'll make everything alright with your father." He said assuredly.

"Just find my sister." Rikola pleaded. "I can't feel her ki…..not at all. And her mind is drawing a blank….like there is nothing there."

"As soon as I take you back to the Lookout and I know you are safe, I won't stop until I find your sister." Gowan promised.

Piccolo met Gohan in mid air. "Have you found her yet?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "No. But everyone is looking."

Just then, they felt the ki's, which were fighting. And headed in that direction. When they were halfway there, Piccolo felt the same desperate feeling that Rideria and Rikola felt. He stopped for a moment.

"Piccolo, what is it?" Gohan asked.

But, Piccolo did not answer. He increased his speed, closely followed by Gohan.

Tekoa did not know what to do. He felt Piccolo approaching and had maybe two minutes to decide.

He picked Rhyne's lifeless body up and took to the sky. He flew for about thirty seconds, coming to the waterfall. Tekoa knew he had to dispose of her body. With no body, they wouldn't know how the fight has escalated.

Without any concern, Tekoa threw Rhyne's limp body over the waterfall and into the icy river below. As soon as he saw that she had been sucked under the water by the rapid currents, he flew away, hoping to hide from Piccolo until he could come up with a plausible story.

"This is where the fighting was." Gohan said as he anxiously looked around.

Piccolo remained stone faced and quiet, his gut wrenched in pain. Glancing around, he saw the purple blood that was on the rock and the nearby ground. He walked over and touched it. Immediately, he knew it belonged to his daughter.

"Piccolo…please….tell me what's happening." Gohan begged.

Piccolo stood up, his legs feeling somewhat unstable. "Rhyne is dead." He said, almost in a whisper.

"_What_?" Gohan shouted. "_Dead_? **_NO_**!" He screamed louder. "How can you know for sure!"

Piccolo turned and saw the pain in Gohan's eyes. "I feel it…here." He pointed to his chest, indicating his heart.

"NO!" Gohan yelled. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Suddenly, Gohan felt sick to his stomach.

"The fight was between Rhyne and Tekoa." Piccolo said. "He killed her, and now he's done something with her body." Piccolo's hands drew up into fists. "I will kill him."

Rideria and Kaizer landed a few feet away. Instantly, Rideria knew her worst fears were confirmed. "Father….." She said. "Tell me I'm wrong….please…..please……"

Piccolo looked into her beautiful eyes and took her hand. "Your sister is gone." He said.

Rideria collapsed onto the ground, unable to control herself. Piccolo knelt beside her and put his arms around her. There were no words to comfort, nothing that could lessen the pain.

Kaizer was in shock, and Gohan was completely devastated. "We have to find Tekoa." Gohan said. "Maybe there is hope…..maybe she's just hurt bad…."

Piccolo shook his head. "You and Kaizer find him." Piccolo said. "Bring my daughter's body back to me if you can. She deserves a proper burial."

At his words, Rideria cried harder.

"What about Tekoa?" Kaizer asked. "You _know_ we'll kill him."

"Do what you wish." Piccolo said, picking Rideria up in his arms. "If you do not kill him, then I will. As far as I'm concerned he's already dead. It's just a matter of time." Piccolo said no more. He leapt into the sky, headed toward the Lookout.

Together, Kaizer and Gohan went in search of Tekoa.

When Piccolo landed at the Lookout, Kami was there. "We have the Dragonballs." He said, already sensing the young Namek girl's demise. "She will be wished back."

Piccolo nodded, but still felt little comfort. He longed to know what pain Rhyne had suffered before her death. Needed to know what Tekoa had done to his little girl. He carried Rideria back to her bedroom and put her under the covers. His oldest daughter had literally cried herself unconscious.

Rikola, who had spent a great deal of the last half hour crying in Kami's arms, met her father in the hallway. She put her arms around his waist and Piccolo picked her up off the floor, bringing her as close to him as he could. "We'll find Tekoa and make him pay." She said angrily.

"Right now, you need to rest. You are in no condition to worry yourself." Piccolo told her.

Rikola looked at her father, shocked. "How did you know?"

"You dropped your guard just now. I can sense the life inside you." He said. "And don't worry. I am not angry. Life…is precious." He said, choking back a sob. Rikola had never seen her father like this, and she suddenly felt his vulnerability. She pulled him back into her arms and they both fell to the floor, leaning against the wall. Piccolo did not actually cry, but it was probably as close as he would ever come. He put his head in his daughter's lap and she stroked his face as her own tears fell down.

Tekoa headed to the mountains. Once he found a suitable cave, he shielded his ki, hoping no one would find him.

As nightfall came, he drifted off to sleep, Rhyne's memory haunting his every thought. He never meant to hurt her. Certainly never meant to kill her, yet, he had. She was somewhere in that cold ocean water, all alone.

In his dreams, he could see her struggling for air, fighting the currents. He screamed her name as he woke up, drenched in sweat as if he had been in the icy water along with her. Tekoa knew without a doubt that he was losing his mind.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Chapter Ten: Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Ten**

Days slowly passed.

Gohan had enlisted the help of every one of Earth's fighters, trying to find some proof that Rhyne was not dead. Or, even proof that she was.

But they found nothing.

Not even Tekoa.

Piccolo, Rideria and Rikola remained at the Lookout; making plans to use the Dragonballs to bring Rhyne back home where she was so desperately needed.

"Since the Dragonballs were used just two days before Rhyne's death, it will be one year from that day until they are active." Kami said. "Then, we will have to find them and make the wish before the one year anniversary, or it will be beyond the Dragon's power."

"What about the Namek Dragonballs?" Rideria asked. "Can't we use them?"

"It would take several months to travel to Namek on a ship, and it would have to be perfect timing in order to use them as well." Kami advised. "Either way, it will be close."

"I'm not leaving this planet until I find Tekoa." Piccolo said. "Not until my hands have squeezed the life out of him."

"Perhaps the boy didn't do it." Kami pointed out. "Perhaps it was an accident. We must not assume anything."

Piccolo didn't want to hear any of Kami's do-good attitude. "I felt their ki's together…fighting…then, found Rhyne's blood in the very spot. I do not need any more proof."

Kami did not want to argue. He knew Piccolo's pain was overwhelming and right now there was so much to do.

For the next two months, the mood at the Lookout was solemn. Gohan visited every day, hoping to hear some news of Rhyne, but found nothing. He continued to talk about her as if she were alive, even thought he could not feel her ki anywhere.

Finally, Rikola's condition could not be hidden any longer. Piccolo announced that the marriage needed to take place now, instead of waiting for Rhyne's return.

"Father, I do not want to get married without my youngest sister here with me." Rikola begged.

Piccolo knew how painful this had all been, and in Rikola's condition her emotional state was irrational and often times unbearable. "You must think of your unborn child." Piccolo said. "It has a right to come into this world with its parents wed. It is not right to put it off. Rhyne would not want you to do that."

Rikola shook her head. "But, she's missing everything….the wedding..and she won't be here for the birth either…it's so unfair. I need her!"

He put an arm around his daughter. "We all do. But right now, that baby needs you to think rationally."

Rikola knew he was telling the truth. "Alright. I'll go get Gowan and we can proceed with the ceremony."

"Not today." Piccolo said. "Tomorrow…at sunset."

Rikola nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow.

He watched his daughter walk away, her shoulder sluggish. Here it was her wedding. The whole reason they had come to Earth, and she was now dreading it. He made up his mind that for at least one day, Rikola would feel the happiness and joy she once had.

First, he went to Kami and explained his plan. The Guardian was ecstatic and agreed that it was a wonderful plan.

Next, of all places, he went to ChiChi. "There will be a wedding tomorrow at sunset." He told her in the doorway. "I am asking for your help. I do not know about weddings, and under the circumstances, I want this to be as special as possible."

ChiChi was shocked at Piccolo's concern, but touched at his love for his girls. "Leave it to me." She said. "Even in Rikola's current condition, I can throw a dress together. I'll call Bulma and we'll get some flowers and a tux….."

"That's all fine." Piccolo said. "Just tell me if you need me to do anything, other than _be_ there."

Understanding that Piccolo was a duck out of water in such situations, ChiChi smiled. "I'll handle _everything_. You get her away about two hours before sunset. Bring her here, and I'll fit the dress for her. Meanwhile, Bulma can handle the rest."

"Fine." Piccolo said, turning to leave.

"Wait." ChiChi said. "I just want to say…thank you…for letting me be a part of this."

Piccolo nodded, feeling no reply was necessary. He flew away, feeling the first flicker of happiness he had felt in months.

Immediately, ChiChi was on the phone with Bulma. They contacted a dress shop and florist, all of which was taken care of by Bulma's credit accounts. "Nothing is too good…._especially_ now." Bulma had said. "Make sure that Krillin and the others know about this." She reminded. "Everyone needs to be there for Piccolo and those precious girls!"

"Well, with a bunch of Saiyans and fighters, we'll need food." ChiChi said.

"I'll have it covered!" Bulma said excitedly.

Gohan knew what arrangements were being made. Yet, he was sad. His first quarter of college was set to start in three weeks, but he didn't have the heart to go. How could he leave, go into the city every day, some two hundred miles from his home, not knowing where Rhyne was? How could anyone expect him to study, concentrate, make good grades when he longed to hold Rhyne in his arms and make their plans of a wedding? Of a future together.

"Son?" Goku asked. "I thought I would find you here." He said. Goku knew that Gohan spent more time than he should in the clearing in which Rhyne had apparently died. "It's not good for you to be here….not alone anyway."

"I'm fine dad." Gohan said. "I just feel….closer to her here."

"They say that a person's spirit sometimes lingers in the place of death." Goku said, putting an arm on Gohan's shoulder.

"I just don't feel like she's dead. True, I can't feel her ki, or sense her at all." Gohan noted. "But, in my heart and in my mind, she's alive….and she needs me."

"In just a few months, she'll be back." Goku reminded. "As soon as the Dragonballs are active again."

Gohan nodded. "I guess."

"Come on. I heard there's gonna be a wedding tomorrow." Goku smiled. "I bet Bulma makes sure there is lots of food!"

Gohan half smiled, knowing how hard his father was trying to cheer him up. "Ok…food is good." Gohan said. "Let's make sure they add plenty of chocolate cake, ok?"

"You got it!" Goku said happily. "And lots of ice cream! Mint chocolate chip!"

"Only the good stuff!" Gohan continued. It felt kinda good to smile, especially with his dad.

The day of Rikola's wedding was beautiful. Winter was approaching, but the air was still warm enough, and the weather was perfect.

The previous night, Gowan and his best man, Kaizer, went to Capsule Corporation, per a request from Bulma. "The groom cannot see the bride the day of the wedding!" She had screamed.

At three in the afternoon, Piccolo escorted his two daughters to ChiChi's house. There he waited, very impatiently outside, while inside, lace and silk was flying. A beautiful white wedding dress was bought for Rikola, which pretty much hid her growing condition. It only required one adjustment and it was ready. "I've never worn a dress before." Rikola remarked.

"Then, it is only fitting that your first one should be a wedding dress!" ChiChi said happily! Then she turned to Rideria. "And this is for you!" The older Namekian girl was in shock as ChiChi held up a second wedding dress.

"What do you mean?" Rideria asked. "I don't understand!"

"Your _father_ decided you had waited long enough." ChiChi said. "He made it perfectly clear that today was going to be a double wedding!"

Rideria held her wedding dress, feeling the crinkling of the silk and lace. "I don't know what to say…."

"Well, assuming you still want to marry that tall, dark and handsome Namek, you'd better say yes." Rikola said. "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

Across the way, Gohan and Goku were struggling into their tuxes as was Kaizer and Gowan. "I can't believe I have to wear a monkey suit in order to get the grub at this shindig." Goku said, trying to find a comfortable way to wear a tie.

"It's not so bad." Kaizer said. "I've never worn anything like this, but for a few hours, it won't be so bad." None of them had any idea that today was Kaizer's wedding day as well.

Once all the men were done, they headed to the Lookout. "It's four-thirty! Let's go!" Goku said. "I can't wait to get my hands on some food!"

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	33. Chapter 11 Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Eleven**

The girls arrived back at the Lookout at four-fifteen. They were astonished to find it completely transformed. Bulma was there, making the last minute arrangements to the flowers.

Everywhere, flowers. White, yellow, red, blue…every color imaginable. "This is _incredible_." Rideria said.

"I did a good job, huh!" Bulma said. "Come on now, no time to gawk. Your bridegrooms will be here any minute. Get to the back!" She ushered them away, remarking about how beautiful their dresses were.

One by one, the guests arrived. Krillin brought ChiChi and Goten. Next were Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. At the very last minute, Vegeta arrived with his son Trunks. He didn't want to miss the meal.

At a quarter till five, Piccolo and the other men arrived. "Wow!" Goku said. "Look at that spread of food!" He drooled. "Hey, Krillin! I got dibs on the chicken!"

Krillin laughed. "I'll fight you for the drumstick!"

Silently, Gohan walked around looking at the flowers. He knew Rhyne loved flowers and she would have loved to see this day come for her sister. Perhaps even for her. "Gohan, I need to speak to you." Piccolo said.

"Sure." Gohan replied.

They went into the hallway. "Gohan, I need to tell you something, but you must keep it a secret for me." Piccolo said. "Rideria is also getting married today. But, Kaizer doesn't know yet. It was a surprise to her until just a while ago. I thought it best to go ahead and allow it."

Gohan smiled. "It's the right thing to do, Piccolo." He said. "I know they will make good husbands and fathers."

"I believe you are correct." Piccolo said. "And when Rhyne gets back, you will make a good husband and father as well."

"If that is what she wants." Gohan said sadly. "Right now, I just have to make it through the next nine months until we can call on the Dragonballs. It's hard."

"I know." Piccolo said. "I think of her every moment of every day." Piccolo motioned for Gohan to return to the others. "It's time."

Gohan nodded and went back out front, standing by his mother and father and brother.

Bulma had a small stereo system there and put in a CD of beautiful and melodic music. Everyone stood up and watched the doorway. Within seconds, they could seen, Rikola and Rideria, each on one of Piccolo's arms. He was dressed in his usual attire, white turban and cape, but somehow he looked different. Perhaps it was the look of pride on his face as he slowly presented his daughters to the waiting crowd.

Kaizer was shocked as he saw Rideria. She smiled and gave him a wink, hoping he wouldn't make a run for it.

Gowan smiled, seeing how beautiful Rikola looked. He stood tall and waited for her to become his wife.

Standing all together, Kami began. "Piccolo, do you give these girls, Rideria and Rikola, to be married to Kaizer and Gowan?"

Piccolo nodded. "I do." In a moment that shocked everyone present, Piccolo reached down and gave a tender kiss on the cheek of each girl. "You will always be mine." He smiled. Carefully, he took their hands. He gave Rideria's to Kaizer. "Remember, you'll still have me to answer to." He said, then turned and gave Rikola's hand to Gowan. "You too."

The ceremony was brief. Within a few short minutes, the couples were married. Piccolo felt a huge sadness, similar to the way he felt after fighting Frieza. He was going to be alone again, no children to train. Oh well, he had put in his time. Perhaps after Rhyne returned, he would spend some time in the mountains in meditation.

It was well past midnight before everyone left. Everyone ate, except the Nameks of course, until there was no food left. Then, they danced. The newlyweds and several of the visitors. Finally, Kami announced it was time to bring it to a close and one by one everyone left.

Mr. Popo had prepared a series of rooms, far in the back, for the newlyweds and escorted them back as soon as the last guest had gone.

Gohan, Kami and Piccolo remained to clean up the mess of the party.

That night, Kaizer proved his undying love to his new bride in ways she never dreamed possible. "I will love you forever." He told her, kissing her neck. She giggled. "You better. Cause if you don't, my father will hunt you down and cut _it_ off!"

"I like it when you threaten me." He kidded. "Now, let's see if we can't produce a playmate for your sister's baby."

Down the hall, Gowan and Rikola got to know each other better than ever before. There was no guilt, no worry and no shame in the way they made love. Gowan, being careful due to the baby, wanted to take all of Rikola's troubles away. "You know, the next few months will go by faster than you think." He reminded. "Boy or girl?"

"Ummmm……It doesn't really matter to me." She smiled. "As long as it has _my_ good looks!"

"Are you saying I'm not _pretty_?" Gowan teased.

"Oh, you are _very_ pretty to me." Rikola said. "Now, finish what you started, cause I'm getting sleepy."

"You're kidding, right?" Gowan asked. "We've waited all this time….and you're sleepy?"

"Heck, I'm sleeping for two! Don't mess with me or you'll have a honeymoon for one!" She told him.

"I love it when your temper flares." Gowan grabbed her gently by the arms and held her down on the bed. "Now, stay away long enough for me to claim my wife, then you can sleep all you want!"

Rikola giggled loudly as his lips tickled her neck. "I _think_ I can stay awake…."

The girls and their new husbands tried to settle into life on the Lookout. Time seemed to pass slowly, watching Rikola's stomach grow, and waiting for the time when Rhyne could be brought back.

All the while, they searched for Tekoa. He had not been found, and unless he had stolen a ship from somewhere, he was still on this planet. Every day, Piccolo went out and searched, never giving up on finding his daughter's murderer.

When the time came, Gohan started school, only because of his scholarship. He kept a C average, which was barely enough to keep him enrolled. It was nowhere near the straight A's he was used to. But, his heart was with Rhyne, not in his lessons.

It was a cold and rainy morning, just a few days before Christmas, when Rikola's baby was born. Kami was there to help, but called on Bulma and ChiChi for backup.

The birth was easy, which was a relief to everyone. The first baby born from a Namekian woman in hundreds of years entered the world with a hearty cry and a perfectly developed body.

She was perfect. Gowan held the little girl first, but soon passed her to Piccolo, who had stood awkwardly to the side, knowing it was not his place to interfere. Not any more.

Piccolo stood there, the baby in his arms, while Gowan and Rikola talked briefly. "Father, we've come up with a name." Rikola said smiling.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"How about Raina?" She said. "I think it is so appropriate."

Piccolo nodded. "It sounds fine." He said, staring down into the face of the tiny girl. He remembered seeing his own girls for the first time. How scared he actually was, but refused to admit.

Reluctantly, Piccolo handed Raina back to her mother. "I should go. Gohan is waiting for word."

"Father…." Rikola said. "Thank you."

He looked at her curiously. "For what?" He asked.

"For being my father." She said, smiling.

He nodded briefly and left, hoping they didn't pick up on his emotional state.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!---hehehe! TWIST is coming up in the next chapter!---get ready! It's not over yet!**


	34. Chapter 12 Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Twelve**

Raina was growing quickly. As three more months passed, she was already walking and trying to speak. Piccolo tried not to dote on her much, but when no one was looking, he would pick her up and hold her. It reminded him so much of the early years with his girls, when he didn't know what to do or how to treat them.

Now, he understood so much more. He believed it was all right to love, although he didn't make a habit of expressing it often. Now, he was a…..grandfather. The term itself was still strange to him, but he was growing used to the nickname he had been given. Poppy. When Raina first called him that, everyone was surprised. But, it seemed appropriate.

Gohan continued to struggle through his studies, not wanting to lose his scholarship. He hoped when Rhyne came back, they could get married and he would be able to provide a home for them. And hopefully for their children.

It was still hard for him to be convinced that Rhyne was gone. He expected to look up and see her beautiful face at any moment. But, it never happened.

Finally, the day was here. Early that morning, every fighter on Earth gathered at the Lookout. Bulma provided each one with a Dragon Radar and a hand held and very high-powered walkie-talkie before they set out.

"Let's get going." Piccolo said. "Everyone go in groups, Tekoa is still out there. He'll know what we are doing, so watch your backs."

It was agreed that Gowan would stay on the Lookout with Rikola and Raina, but Kaizer and Rideria insisted on helping in the search.

Gathering the Dragonballs was not hard, but it was time consuming. The balls were spread across the planet and in some awkward places. It was early the next morning before all the balls were found and returned to the Lookout.

Just before dawn, Piccolo put the last Dragonball down and summoned Earth's Dragon.

The already darkened sky grew even darker as the massive reptile appeared.

**_WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?_**

Piccolo spoke. "We ask that you grant us one wish."

The Dragon's eyes were ominous.

**_WHAT IS YOUR WISH? SPEAK QUICKLY!_**

"I wish for my daughter, Rhyne to be returned to this dimension, her life restored." Piccolo said, his heart beating wildly through his chest.

The Dragon was silent for a moment, but then replied.

**_THIS CANNOT BE DONE_**

"WHAT?" Piccolo shouted. "WHY?" He asked desperately.

**THE ONE YOU SPEAK OF IS NOT DEAD; THEREFORE THERE IS NO LIFE TO RESTORE. DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?**

Piccolo staggered slightly, completely stunned by the Dragon's words. "She's….alive? Where?" He shouted to the Dragon. "If she is alive, reveal her exact location to me!"

Again the Dragon was thoughtful.

**THIS CANNOT BE DONE! THE ONE YOU SPEAK OF NO LONGER EXISTS! DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?**

"WHAT?" Piccolo did not understand and was growing more and more angry.

"Dragon!" Kami yelled. "If the one we seek is not dead, but you say she does not exist, then where is she?"

**_I AM NOT HERE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS! DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?_**

"Dragon, I am the Guardian of Earth. I humbly ask that you, please, answer my question before we make our wish." Kami pleaded.

**THE ONE YOU SEEK IS NOT DEAD, SHE LIVES, BUT THE SOUL AND MIND IS NO LONGER ALIVE. THEREFORE, THE ONE YOU SEEK DOES NOT EXSIST IN THE SAME FORM AS YOU KNEW HER BEFORE. DO YOU HAVE A WISH OR NOT?**

"Not now." Kami said. "We'll get back to you on it!"

The Dragon nodded to Earth's Guardian and then disappeared. Quickly, Kami gathered up the Dragonballs and put them in a bag. "We need to hang on to these. We've got one day to find out what the hell is going on, or Rhyne might be lost to us forever!" Kami was unusually angry; worried about the girl he so desperately loved.

"I don't understand." Piccolo shouted. "She's not dead? But she does not exist? What the hell kind of dribble is that?"

Rideria stepped forward. "Father, what if she's hurt….what if Tekoa has had her this entire time? What if….he's destroyed her mind?"

Piccolo understood the magnitude of what his oldest daughter was saying. "He's held her captive, torturing her until she's gone mad." He could barely say the words.

Rideria nodded.

"We'll find her." Gohan said. "I knew she couldn't be dead, and I'll find her if it kills me."

"Come on everyone." Goku said. "We've got twenty-four hours to find Tekoa and hopefully Rhyne. Every second counts."

"He'll need water." Piccolo pointed out. "That's the only clue we may have. Check all locations near a water source."

"Father, let me go." Rikola begged. "I need to find her. This whole thing, bringing them here, it's my fault."

"No." He told her. "It is no one's fault. You have to stay here and protect that little girl of yours. I won't lose anyone else."

Making quick arrangements, everyone left in search, knowing that Tekoa could have taken Rhyne anywhere on Earth.

**_FLASHBACK—ONE YEAR AGO:._**

_Tekoa did not know what to do. He felt Piccolo approaching and had maybe two minutes to decide. _

_He picked Rhyne's lifeless body up and took to the sky. He flew for about thirty seconds, coming to the waterfall. Tekoa knew he had to dispose of her body. With no body, they wouldn't know how the fight had escalated. _

_Without any concern, Tekoa threw Rhyne's limp body over the waterfall and into the icy river below. As soon as he saw that she had been sucked under the water by the rapid currents, he flew away, hoping to hide from Piccolo until he could come up with a plausible story._

Rhyne's lifeless body went under the current quickly, but then resurfaced, face down. Violently, she was tossed and shaken in the strong water. She was not breathing, her heart was not beating.

However, she was not alone either. Near the side of the embankment was a woman. She watched in horror as what appeared to be a body was washed down the river, headed for the ocean.

Sabrina hurried, running as fast as she could down the grassy area near the river, hoping to head off the body. With only seconds to spare, and hardly strong enough herself to enter the harsh currents, Sabrina jumped in. She swam as fast as she could, grabbing onto the body, not knowing if the person were dead or alive.

The shock of seeing the green face was nothing compared to the pain she felt in the currents. She grabbed onto the waist of the green being and held on for dear life. Both of their lives.

When she came to a fork in the river, she swam hard, trying to redirect them both toward the calmer area of the water and away from the mouth of the ocean. Grabbing onto a few limbs in the water, Sabrina managed to do just that, pulling both her and the body out of the water. They had been washed almost six hours down the river.

Sabrina searched for a pulse or heartbeat, finding none. Because of the cold water, she didn't' know if the body had been dead for hours, or minutes. Not wanting to take the chance with the obviously female alien, she began to perform CPR. For what seemed like an eternity, Sabrina used small hand compressions on the girl's chest, and blew her own breath into her mouth.

Suddenly, the girl coughed slightly. Sabrina immediately turned her over and pushed on her back, trying to rid her lungs of water. After a few seconds, she checked for a pulse and felt one, although faint.

"Ok, kid." Sabrina said. "Now how am I going to get you to a hospital?" Not only had the girl almost drowned, but also there was a large head wound and a purple substance emitting from it. "What am I saying? I can't take you into a hospital! The FBI would cage me up along with you."

Sabrina got up and pulled the girl into the nearby bushes. "I'll go for help. You stay put." She remarked, wondering what she would do once she retrieved her SUV. Sabrina took off in a jog, hurrying as fast as she could, but knowing she had to pace herself. Six miles was a lot further than the usual two miles she ran every day. Plus, she was soaking wet and freezing.

It was over an hour later when Sabrina managed to drive her red SUV close enough to the wooded area to get back to the young girl.

Thankfully, she was still alive, but obviously cold and in shock. Sabrina lifted her as carefully as she could and put her in the folded down back part of her truck, covering her with blankets. "A good naturalist always comes prepared." Sabrina remarked to herself. "Heck, I didn't want to go camping this weekend anyway. Too damn cold."

Once the truck was going, Sabrina turned up the heat, hoping to keep them both warm.

THAT WAS A YEAR AGO……..

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 13 Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Thirteen**

She pulled her long brown hair up in a tight ponytail and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep. But, she felt the girl need her constant attention, so sleep was not a top priority.

Sabrina watched her as she slept for the next six weeks. It was amazing, but slowly, each day, her body was healing itself. The head wound took the longest, but from what Sabrina could tell, there had been extensive damage. At night, Sabrina would sit and read to the girl, wondering if she could hear, and if so, if she understood the language. It was obvious that she was not from this planet. Sabrina also wondered if perhaps she had been attacked because of her appearance. The world can be a cruel place, which is why Sabrina chose to leave it, so long ago. Now, she lived in a small house, hundreds of miles from anything close to civilization. And this is how she preferred it.

As a scientist, Sabrina knew there was an explanation for most things, but as to common human behavior, it eluded her. It was on her twenty-second birthday, when she decided she'd had enough. Standing at the fresh gravesite of her parents, she wept. It had been three days since they had been burglarized and murdered. She could take it no more. Packing up her office, she declared that either her boss would let her work from home, or she'd quit. Since she had such a brilliant mind, they had reluctantly agreed. Sabrina was too valuable to lose.

They assumed at first it was a reaction to the violent and senseless killing of her parents, but it was not completely true. Sabrina had seen so much evil in her lifetime. First, when she was five years old, she buried her biological mother after she died in a car accident. A drunk driver, she had been told, caused it. For two years after that, she felt lost. The only girl, with one older brother who hurried in from school each day to feed her and help her with homework, and her father who worked all the time as an escape. She spent much too much time alone.

Then, her stepmother entered the picture. For the first time in a long while, Sabrina was happy. Both her new mother and her father seemed to get along so well, and the woman cared for Sabrina as her own child.

Yet, it was not to last a lifetime, as dreams should. Her older brother decided he would join the armed forces after high school. It would help their parents pay for Sabrina's college and his own as well. Two years later, when Sabrina graduated from high school, her brother was killed. Friendly fire they called it. It was a ridiculous term and she didn't understand how anyone could have come up with it. But, as before, she carried on. Finishing college with the highest of honors, she immediately went to work for Star-One, a scientific facility that studied the stars and universe. It was her passion. She always thought there had to be other life out there, but never had any proof.

Not until now. She stroked the green hand of this young girl, wondering what far away land she had come from. Sabrina was fascinated, but also mothering toward the girl. She longed to have a child, but living in the middle of nowhere was not exactly an inviting environment for any man. She was barely twenty-five, but she had resolved herself to a lifetime of solitude, therefore keeping any outside heartache to a minimum. With the enormous inheritance from her parent's estate and life insurance, plus her very sizeable income from Star-One, she did not have any financial worries. But, she loved her work. That is why she continued; it had nothing to do with the money. Sabrina did not want a lot of luxuries. A warm home, a glow in the fireplace during the winter. Simple things, that's what she craved.

Now, she was suddenly thrown into the role of caregiver. What if this girl never woke up? What would she do? She had tried to keep her nourished, putting IV's in her arm to begin with, hoping to maintain her hydration. It was something she learned long ago in school. But, there was no activity. No sign that anything was going on inside her mind.

Sabrina continued to sit by her side for the first few weeks, rocking softly in her comfortable chair by the bed.

Six weeks passed before the girl finally moved. It was only a soft moan, but it was enough to give Sabrina hope. With a warm washcloth, she had stimulated her stiffened muscles each morning. Then, the next day, the mysterious girl opened her eyes.

It was a slow process, but the girl had to learn to walk and talk all over again. But, she was strong and determined. And she spoke wonderful English after just a few weeks, so there was no communication problem. However, there was one major hurdle.

The girl had no memory. None at all. Not even a flicker of a flashback.

Sadly this young girl did not even know her own name, much less what race she was. So, Sabrina did not tell her at first that she was _different_, other than that she was found in the river. Sabrina was honest about that part, hoping it would jog something familiar. But, it did not.

"So, I guess it's time we give you a name, little girl." Sabrina joked a few days after the girl had woke up.

The girl smiled, thankful that this woman was so kind. "Whhatt.." She struggled to say.

Sabrina thought long and hard, but knew no ordinary name would do. "Well, you don't look like a Mary, or a Suzie…..not a Nancy….but, let's see. I found you in the water…..and you're a girl……" Sabrina snapped her fingers. "How about Jade? Cause, you're….green and all."

The girl nodded. "J..ade…" She said. "I…likkee."

"Then, Jade it is! It's perfect! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Sabrina said.

For the next several months, Jade got better. She regained her strength, and then some as far as Sabrina was concerned. The girl was strong and agile, able and willing to help outside with chopping wood. It wasn't long until Sabrina could tell that Jade needed no help. She swung the ax like a pro, carrying in armloads of wood at a time.

Also, Jade grew fond of the old movies that Sabrina had around the house. Lucille Ball was her favorite. She made Jade laugh out loud, wondering why some people were so silly. Yet, Jade noticed early on that there was no one, not on TV anywhere, that looked like her.

"Who am I?" She asked Sabrina.

"Kid, I wish I knew." Sabrina said. "But, as far as I'm concerned, we're family now." She hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither." Jade said. "I'm glad that I have you. But, someday, I'd like to find out who I really am."

"I'll help you all I can." Sabrina said, hugging what she considered to be her new daughter. "Now, I'm going to fix dinner."

Another strange thing about this girl was she didn't eat. Only drank water. "Nah, I'll get something to drink later. Think I'll watch that new DVD that came today!" She was excited about the latest episode of "I Love Lucy". Sabrina subscribed to a DVD club, and received new movies and TV shows monthly.

"Sure kid." Sabrina said, fixing her a sandwich and fries.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sabrina sang happily. It had been one year since the mysterious girl had come into her life. "Since we don't know your real birthday, we'll just use today! The day your were _born_ into my life!"

"I love you, Sabrina!" Jade said. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

"I love you too, kid." Sabrina said. "Now blow out the candles! Make a wish first though."

"What should I wish for?" Jade asked.

"It's your birthday, you can wish for whatever you want!" Sabrina said.

Instantly, Jade knew. In her mind, she repeated the same wish over and over, the same thing she had wished for from the first time she woke up and felt she was in a world that she did not belong to.

Who am I?……..Who am I?……..Who am I?…….Who am I?…….Who am I?………

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 14 Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance

**Chapter Fourteen**

Piccolo could not remember being in a more desperate situation. There was less than two hours left before the anniversary of Rhyne's death, or disappearance. Whatever the hell it was. And they were no closer to finding her than they had been the day before.

Neither had they located Tekoa. Piccolo was frantic; having searched parts of the Earth he had never even seen before.

Nothing.

Likewise, Gohan's nerves were on edge. He was distraught and a little disoriented, having not slept in so long. But, he didn't care. He had to find Rhyne. Gohan would not give up until he did. He loved her even more now than he did a year ago, and he didn't think he could continue on with his life without her.

All Kami and Rikola could do was pray and hope. They watched as Raina played in the back of the Lookout, her father Gowan keeping watch out front. With no reason to believe Tekoa had left the planet, they were on guard.

"It just makes no sense." Rikola said. "How can she be alive, but not exist?"

"I'm not sure my dear." Kami said. "I have spent many hours in meditation as your father and friends have searched. And still, I have no answers."

"I believe Tekoa has done something with her." Gowan said, overhearing their conversation. "Some kind of mind trick. Would that be possible?"

Kami had already thought about it. "Yes, there are several Namekian spells, magic if you will, that can invoke demons. These demons can then do all sorts of things, including mind tricks. It's a hard ritual, but not impossible. Not even for someone an inexperienced at Tekoa."

"Then, it must be something like that." Gowan said angrily. "That bastard has ruined her mind, got her to thinking she loves him or something twisted like that. I swear, if I could get my hands on him, I'd kill him without regret for the pain he's caused my family." Rikola put an arm around his waist. "Thank you for loving her so much. It means a lot to me."

Gowan smiled. "I love _both_ your sisters. They are my family. Even that stubborn headed father of yours." He joked.

Slowly and painfully, the two short hours passed. It was now too late to wish Rhyne back, if in fact she were dead. Even more frustrating, they were back at square one. No clues. No ideas. Seemingly, no hope.

Piccolo walked past everyone and went directly to his private room. "I haven't seen that look on his face in…gosh…since he tried to kill Goku." Krillin said.

"He's in pain." Goku replied. "All this time he's waited patiently, hoping to bring Rhyne back, only to have his hope shattered in the eleventh hour. It's just not fair." Goku glanced around, looking for Gohan, but he was not there.

"Hey, Krillin. Did you see which way Gohan went?" Goku asked.

Krillin shook his head. "No, I thought he flew in with you."

Goku became concerned. "He didn't. And come to think of it, I don't think I've seen him in the last few hours." Goku walked to the edge of the Lookout. "Maybe I'd better go look for him."

But, Kami put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "The boy needs time, as does Piccolo. They feel that one they love is lost and may never be found. Gohan is in a great deal of pain, his heart is breaking. He loves that girl with every fiber in his soul."

"I know." Goku said sadly. "I just want to help him."

"But you cannot. No more than I can help Piccolo. They must work it out alone." Kami spoke wisely.

"It still hurts to know how helpless I am." Goku said. "The least I can do is try and locate Tekoa. If we find him, maybe Rhyne is with him."

"That would be wonderful, Goku." Kami said.

"Guys, I'm leaving. I'll see you later." Goku said, leaping off the platform.

A few miles away, Gohan sat in the clearing. Running his hand over the once grassy area where he last kissed Rhyne. Now, the grass was dried up and dead, having survived a cold and bitter winter. Soon, spring would arrive and new grass would grow. But, Gohan didn't care. It wouldn't be the same. The grass would somehow be different this year, without Rhyne there to kiss and hold hands with. In some ways, Gohan felt a closure. The year was up, and he felt Rhyne was not coming back. Yet, deep in his heart, he did not believe she had ever left. She was somewhere, on this planet, or perhaps another. And she needed him. She was waiting for Gohan to find her and bring her home, but he didn't know where to look. He was full of anger and hatred for things he did not understand. Gohan pulled is knees up to his chest, put his head in his hands and cried.

Piccolo got one final and desperate idea and asked Kami for help. "We can summon the Dragon and ask him to transport me to Rhyne, wherever she is."

"And what if that place is somewhere from which you cannot return? What becomes of your other daughters?" Kami asked.

"They have husbands….families of their own now. Rhyne has only me." Piccolo said sadly. "I cannot give up on her."

Kami thought about it for a while. "It might work. We can try." He retrieved the bag of Dragonballs, going up front. Everyone had left except Rideria and Rikola and their husbands, so they explained to them what they were going to attempt.

"Father, I can't lose you." Rideria said. "But, I know you have to do this for Rhyne. Just know, no matter what happens, we love you and need you in our lives."

"You've got a granddaughter, and she needs you. I want her to grown up looking at the same scowl I saw all these years." Rikola joked. "However, I will support you in whatever you decide."

"Then, let's begin." He got the Dragonballs out and placed them in order, then called on the Dragon of Earth once again.

**_YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME AGAIN. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?_**

"My daughter, the one you said was not dead, but did not exist. I wish for you to transport me to her. Wherever she is, whatever planet or dimension." Piccolo said.

The Dragon looked at Piccolo with sadness.

**I CANNOT DO THIS, FOR YOUR DAUGHTER IS NO MORE.**

Piccolo was irritated with all the riddles. "Then….transport me to the place where her body is….the body she had when she _was_ my daughter."

Again, the Dragon looked on Piccolo as if sensing every thought.

**THE BODY THAT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER'S IS NOW SOMEONE ELSE'S. I CANNOT GRANT YOUR WISH.**

_"DAMN_ YOU!" Piccolo shouted. "_WHAT GOOD ARE YOU IF YOU CAN'T HELP_ ME _FIND MY DAUGHTER_!" He picked up one of the Dragonballs to throw it, but Kami stopped him.

"_NO_!" He said. "We just have to ask the right question!"

"_THE HELL WITH THE RIGHT QUESTION_!" Piccolo yelled. "_I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!"_

"What if you asked him to transport you to the spot where Rhyne ended and the new person began?" Rideria said. "The place where Rhyne ceased to exist?"

"Yes!" Kami said. "To the place where Rhyne ceased to exist!"

"And what if I end up in that same clearing! What good will that be? The wish will be used up and Rhyne will be gone!" Piccolo shouted.

**_DO IT_** ---The Dragon said, startling everyone.

"Will we find any answers by asking this question?" Kami asked.

**FOR YOU GUARDIAN, I WILL ANSWER. YES, BY ASKING SUCH A WISH SOME TRUTHS MAY BE REVEALED**.

Kami looked at Piccolo. "All right." Piccolo said. "Dragon, transport me to the place where Rhyne ceased to exist."

The Dragon's eyes glowed red and flicked once.

**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED**.

Piccolo was gone.

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW._**


	37. Chapter 15: Remembrance

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Fifteen**

Piccolo was stunned when he landed in the icy water underneath the waterfall. He struggled at first against the rapid currents, but ejected himself out of the water and hovered just above.

_"The river_." He said to himself. Realizing just a few minutes away, was the clearing. But they had searched this area. Over and over. But, what if Rhyne was in the water? At the bottom of the river?

Dear God. He was covered in goose bumps as he thought of her body being at the bottom of this horrid and cold river.

"But, she's _not_ dead." He said out loud. "Damn. I can't make sense of it."

"Piccolo?" Gohan said, flying up behind him, making the Namek jump a few feet. "What's going on? You summoned the Dragon! Did you find out where she is?"

"Gohan, you scared the _shit_ out me." Piccolo yelled. "No, not yet. The only thing we could ask the Dragon was to transport me to the place where Rhyne _ceased_ to exist. And, it brought me here."

Gohan looked down at the darkened water. "Down there?" He asked, almost unable to say the words.

"_She's not dead_." Piccolo emphasized. "The Dragon said she was _not_ dead, just ceased to exist. Whatever that means." He replied. "But, it has something to do with the river."

"Perhaps, if we follow the river, search every inch, we'll find something." Gohan said. "I'll do it alone if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to." Piccolo snapped. "I'm just not certain about this whole thing."

"Me neither, but any lead is better than the smoke we've been chasing." Gohan started flying with the river rapids. "Come on!" He yelled.

Piccolo followed behind him.

Sabrina was hurriedly finishing a program on her computer. She had promised Jade they could watch a new DVD later. Jade had been in an unusual mood today. Yes, it had been one year since she'd been born into this world. At least, as far as anyone knew. Yet, today seemed to really bother the young girl. She had moped around, not really doing anything. Sabrina did find her once, outside, staring at the sky.

"The birds are so lucky." Jade said. "They have such freedom, their wings are so mighty and strong. And here I am, nothing."

"Don't say that!" Sabrina said. "You are everything! Especially to me!" Sabrina hugged Jade tightly. "You have brought such happiness into my lonely existence. I have lived and laughed more in the last twelve months than in years!"

"Really?" Jade asked. "I've…I've made you happy?"

"_Very_." Sabrina said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, kid!"

"It's nice being important to someone." Jade told her. "I feel better."

"Good. Now, you stay put. I've got to haul this trash off. Shouldn't take but an hour or two." Sabrina said. "There is plenty of water in the fridge and DVD's….so, I think you'll survive."

Jade's smile wavered. "I don't like being alone." She said.

Sabrina knew it was true. Usually at night, Jade would make her way from her bedroom to the larger one that Sabrina had and just sleep on the floor by the bed. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go with me. You know, I explained to you how people can be about seeing someone who's….."

"_Different_." Jade finished. "I know. I'd just like to see the places you go. See what you see."

Sabrina couldn't stand it. "Ok, then. You'll go."

Jade had not expected her to say yes. "But…."

"No but's." Sabrina said firmly. "I've got a hat and gloves. That will hide your little appendages." She pointed to Jade's antennae. "And the gloves will hide your hands. The rest shouldn't be a problem."

Jade was really excited. She hugged Sabrina and ran in the house.

Less than half an hour later, they set out. The terrain in the woods was rough, but the SUV was built for rocks and mud holes. Sabrina knew when to gun the engine and when to slow down.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to drive." Sabrina said, blowing a piece of her long brown hair out of her eyes. "That way, when I'm old, you _can_ drive me around!"

Piccolo and Gohan searched every inch of the river, going down deep below the water to the very bottom. Next, they began searching every inch of the riverbank. Nothing.

"Maybe we need to go further into the woods." Gohan said. "If Tekoa is holding her against her will, or if he's done something to her mind, perhaps he set up a home close by."

"Good idea." Piccolo said.

They broadened their search. The only thing they came across was a small house. It was hidden way back in the woods, several miles from where the Dragon had transported Piccolo.

"I don't see any signs of humans." Gohan said. "Let's take a look."

Carefully, they entered through a loosened window. Inside, the house, they found only what Gohan said was normal furnishings. Some women's clothing and lots of DVD's.

"I don't see any sign of Rhyne." Piccolo said. "Perhaps there is something outside that we missed."

"I say, let's retrace our steps back to the river." Gohan said. "I'll search this damned forest a million times if I have to."

Piccolo nodded. They exited out the window and took to the sky. For the next six hours, they searched again and again the river and forest. Finding nothing.

Disposing of the garbage only took a couple of hours. Then, Sabrina and Jade came back home. Sabrina immediately noticed the open window. "Someone's been in here." She said. Going to her bedroom, she got her rifle. "You stay here while I check the house." Jade nodded and sat down on her bed.

When Sabrina came back, she reported finding no one. "I don't see that anything has been taken." She noted. "Which worries me."

"If they didn't rob us, then what would they want?" Jade asked innocently.

"Something I'm not willing to give." Sabrina said. "I'll fix these windows where they'll be safer." Getting out a tool kid with electric drill, Sabrina fixed another latch for the inside part of the windows. "Now, as long as we remember to lock them, won't anyone get through this." It took her over two hours to complete the same task on each window.

"I don't know about you, but I'm too tired to watch Lucy tonight." Sabrina said. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure." Jade said. "I'm tired too."

"Come on and bring a blanket." Sabrina said. "No sense in you sleeping alone….not tonight."

Excitedly, Jade grabbed her blanket and pillow and slept with Sabrina.

Outside, the window, a dark green head peered into the bedroom. Trying the windows, he did not find an open one, and did not want to risk being caught. He had seen the weapon the Earthling had and didn't want to risk injury. Besides, he had come up with a plan.

"So, you're not dead." Tekoa said. "But, obviously something is wrong. Otherwise you'd be with your family." He decided to approach the women tomorrow. If he worked things out just right, he's have Rhyne as his wife.

**_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Three Rivers of Remembrance Chapter Sixteen**

After over twelve hours of searching the area, Piccolo and Gohan finally went back to the Lookout.

Rideria and Rikola were heartbroken that no clues had been found.

"We're not giving up." Piccolo said. "That river has something to do with Rhyne's disappearance. And I won't rest until I find out what."

Gohan was absolutely distraught. He had not eaten or slept now in days and his eyes shone every ounce of pain he felt.

"Come back there and rest. I plan on getting with Kaizer and perhaps Goku to search the river exclusively." Piccolo said.

"No." Gohan told him. "I won't rest until she is found."

Piccolo frowned. "You collapse on me and you'll be worthless!" He said angrily. "Now, go rest or I'll _knock_ you unconscious!"

Rideria knew this could turn into a bad situation and intervened. "Look, we're all on edge, but Rhyne would not want the two people she loved the most acting this way over her!" Rideria took Gohan's arm. "Come with me and I'll show you where you can get some rest. I promise, I'll come and get you before anything further is done."

Gohan looked at Rideria for a moment before he nodded. "Fine." Then he glanced at Piccolo as if to say he was sorry. Piccolo nodded and Gohan went about his way.

"The river had no clues." Piccolo said, feeling Kami walking up behind him. "At least, none that I could see."

"I believe I have an idea." Kami said. "It is time we worked with Rikola on her mental powers. If she concentrates hard enough, she may be able to give us some clues as to where Rhyne is."

"She is a mind reader…not a psychic." Piccolo said curtly.

"You do not know the depth of her power because it is an area you have not fully explored." Kami reminded him. "Isn't it worth a shot?"

Piccolo didn't feel this would help, but yes. Anything was worth a try. "I'll speak with her about it. Meanwhile, Goku. I plan on going back to that river shortly." He walked away.

Kami noticed the minor sway in his back as he walked Piccolo's shoulders, normally straight and tall, were slumped slightly. It saddened Kami to know how this was truly affecting Piccolo. All the powers he possessed, yet he was helpless. As a father, it was the worst feeling in the world and he wasn't sure if Piccolo…or if any of them…would ever fully recover. Not unless Rhyne was found….and brought home.

When morning came, Sabrina did not feel any more refreshed. She rubbed the back of her neck and shoulders, feeling a sharp pain. "Ouch." She said at the cramping of her body. "I hate it when I don't get any sleep." She had tossed and turned most of the night, finally deciding to sleep on the couch as to not wake Jade. "Mental note….buy a more comfortable couch." She said out loud as she began making coffee.

Although Jade did not eat, she loved the smell of coffee and had even tried it on one occasion. It didn't take her long to realize the smell was better than the taste. But, she knew it was morning when the wonderful aroma filled the air.

Jade got up and stretched. She had rested somewhat better, but knew Sabrina had not. In only a t-shirt and panties, she strolled through the house, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, good morning." Sabrina said, trying to sound happy. "I hope you slept better than I did."

"A little." Jade said. "Are you worried about last night?"

Sabrina held her coffee cup in her hand. "I worry, yes. What if you had been here alone? Anything could have happened."

Jade sort of understood what Sabrina was saying.

"It's just too dangerous for us to be alone out here without more protection." Sabrina admitted. "I always worried about bears and wildcats. I never dreamed a _person_ would venture so far out into the woods. That's why I chose this place. I only wanted to be alone."

"So do I." Jade admitted. "I don't think I like people very much. Other than you." She smiled shyly.

"God, I love you, kid." Sabrina said. "I don't think I could manage if anything happened to you." She felt hot burning tears well up in her eyes and an enormous lump consume her throat. She put her coffee cup down and leaned against the counter, turning her back to Jade.

"You won't lose me." Jade said. "I won't let that happen! Ever!" She sat there, not sure what to do. She'd never seen Sabrina like this and it worried her.

"Damn." Sabrina said, trying to smile. "I hate it when I cry. Messes up my sinuses for days…" She joked.

Rhyne felt herself on the verge of tears. "You mean so much to me." She said. "I don't remember if I had a mother, but if I did I can't imagine she was any more wonderful than you."

That did it. Sabrina could not hold back her emotions any longer and hung her head over the counter and cried. Jade came up behind her and put an arm around her waist. They stood there, hugging closely for a while before Sabrina got control of herself. "Come on. We're going into town. I'm going to make sure no one every threatens our privacy again."

Gohan had collapsed into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Rideria covered him with a blanket and returned out front. Passing her father on the way, he told her what he was planning. Like Piccolo, Rideria was skeptical. "I'll go watch Raina so that Rikola can concentrate all her energy into meditation."

Piccolo explained Kami's notions to Rikola. She had never tried anything like her father was suggesting, but she did not seem as skeptical as the others. Piccolo picked up on her emotions, wondering if she had been keeping a secret from them all.

"Do you think it is possible?" Piccolo asked her.

Rikola's face was emotionless, but her eyes were filled with hope. "Yes, father. I do believe it is worth a try. There have been times in my life, when I have seen things…..strange things."

"Why have you never spoken of this?" Piccolo demanded.

"Honestly, I didn't want to be trained any further." She said feeling ashamed. "I've spent my whole life training my body. I just wanted my mind to be…mine."

Piccolo was shocked. "I only trained you to make you stronger." He said softly. "It's…..it's all I knew how to do…."

"Father, I would not trade a single sparring session I've had." Rikola said, reaching out and touching her father's arm. "You have made me strong. Stronger than I ever imagined I could be. It was because of you that all of us are alive! I know I was being selfish….and perhaps there is nothing there….perhaps I cannot do what is needed….." She said sadly. "But, I will put forth more effort for this than anything in my life."

Piccolo took her hand. "We will do whatever we can." He said honestly. "And if all I ever did was make you strong, then I've done enough."

Rikola smiled. "Father, you have done a lot more than make us stronger _physically_…." She reached up and kissed her father's cheek.

He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. He looked into Rikola's eyes and knew he loved his daughter, without question. Something that shocked the girl was that Piccolo reached down and kissed her back. "I should have done that a long time ago." He smiled. "Never again will I let another chance pass me by, when I see how quickly I can lose one so dear to me."

Rikola's eyes filled with tears. "I _understand_ now, Father. All of it." She said. "I see Raina…running….playing…laughing….And it breaks my heart to know in a few short years, she will be grown and will no longer need me in the same way." Rikola put her arms around her father and held onto him as if she were a little girl. "But, she will always need me, just like we need you. The love of a parent is not replaceable." She wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry that we all grew up. But, we will never leave you….you are our Father. Nothing you say….or do….ever, could make us lose faith or trust in you. You are our hero….now and always."

Piccolo's heart was about to explode. He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing back the volcano of emotion he felt. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her tightly. When a few moments had passed, Rikola took his hand and pulled him toward a back room. "Now, show me what I need to do….I want to find my sister."

**_Sorry that my updates have been so LONG coming...Hopefully I will take time to upload, especially since this story has been completed for 3 years!_**

****

**_Sherri_**


	39. Chapter 39

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Gohan woke up he screamed out Rhyne's name. He looked around frantically, taking a moment to realize where he was. The Lookout.

"_Rhyne_." He said softly, feeling the thin film of perspiration, which covered his face and upper body.

Swinging his legs around, he stood up and headed for the door. As he walked hurriedly down the hallway, he heard voices coming from out front.

"Dad." Gohan said, seeing his father there as well as Krillin. "What's going on?"

"Hey!" Goku said. "Piccolo wants us to make one more search around the river in just a while."

"Where is Piccolo?" Gohan asked, looking at Kami.

"He and Rikola are in the Time Chamber." Kami said. "There is a chance that perhaps Rikola can use her mental powers to find Rhyne. But, since time is vital, they went in there to train at a rapid rate."

"Wow." Gohan said. "The Time Chamber….."

"Piccolo wants to find her as desperately as you do, my son." Kami said. "And if a few hours in there can enhance Rikola's mind, perhaps we can find Rhyne before sunset."

"So, they're not staying for a whole day?" Krillin asked.

Kami shook his head. "Piccolo did not want to take that much time."

"I think I'll begin looking around the river." Gohan said. "I can't just stand here doing nothing."

"I'll go with you." Krillin suggested. "I'd just as soon avoid Piccolo."

"Then, I guess I'll stay here." Goku said. "Piccolo said he would be out in three hours. I'll let him know what is happening."

Kami agreed with the plan allowing Gohan and Krillin to begin another sweep of the river. Gohan went back to the same spot where he had found Piccolo earlier.

"This…..this is the spot." Gohan said. "The Dragon transported him right here."

Krillin stood looking around. "The clearing is just beyond those trees." He said pointing to the West. "But, what's over there?" Indicating the East.

"Just woods." Gohan replied. "That and one lone house, way back up in the woods. But, Piccolo and I checked it and found nothing."

"Do you think it's abandoned?" Krillin asked.

Gohan wasn't sure. "I didn't really take the time to look that closely."

Krillin put his hand up and rubbed the top of his head. "Ya know, I'm thinking maybe Tekoa could be hiding out there. I mean, why would a human live there? Maybe it's just a vacation house or something?"

Gohan frowned. "Then, I think it deserves a better look. If there is someone living there, maybe they saw Rhyne."

Krillin and Gohan shot off above the trees directly for the house.

Sabrina and Jade were almost finished unloaded the massive amount of supplies from the back and top of the SUV. Sabrina had decided an alarm system was in order, so she picked up one that could be wired directly to each window and door. "This will take about a day to put in." She had said. "But, it won't be a problem for me." Sabrina was extremely intelligent and electronics were a specialty.

Jade had stood by as Sabrina picked out several handguns and rifles. Dressed in a hat, gloves and baggy clothing with sunglasses, Rhyne was nervous, feeling eyes upon her. The people in he gun shop were nice enough, but she knew they were pointing out her unusual appearance.

Now, Jade was a big help in unloading the heavy items. "I think we got enough food to last you two years!" She said laughing. "I'd hate to see what would happen if I needed such things to survive!"

Sabrina laughed at the young girl. "Well, you got enough DVD's at the video store to last two years! So, I wouldn't talk!"

Jade laughed and carried several items inside.

As Sabrina was pulling out the last case of bottled water, she heard the cracking of twigs and immediately looked up.

Standing before her was a man……a green man. A green man like Jade. Sabrina let out a small cry and dropped the case of water on the steps. "Who are you!" She demanded.

"Please, don't be afraid. But, I know that a friend of mine is here." Tekoa said. "And I've come for her."

Piccolo and Rikola had been in deep meditation for days inside the Time Chamber. He was amazed at the depth of her mind and the enormous ability she had to command it at will. When this was all over, Piccolo would train her properly, whether she wanted to or not. There was no way he would let such a great ability go to waste.

He knew Rikola was going as deep inside herself as she was capable of, hoping to find a clue to her sister's whereabouts. Piccolo marveled at his daughter's determination. She was more stubborn than he had ever realized.

"_Father…"_ Rikola said mentally. "_Something…..something is happening…….."_

"_Is it Rhyne? You've found her?"_ Piccolo asked urgently.

"_No."_ Rikola said fearfully. "_It's Gohan. He is in grave danger."_

Sabrina stared at the green man in front of her, hearing his words. Before she had time to say anything, Jade came out.

Tekoa was the first thing she saw when she opened the door. Standing in shock, her mouth slightly open, Sabrina reached out and took her hand. "This man says he knows you….and I would say by the looks of him, he just might."

Jade could not remember having seen anyone else like herself. Yet, here stood this man, tall and muscular with a slight smile on his face.

"Rhyne." Tekoa said. "It's me….don't you know me?"

Jade looked at him. "Rhyne? Is that my name?"

Tekoa nodded his head. "Yes."

She repeated the word over again and again, but felt unfamiliar with the sound. Sabrina knew Jade was struggling. "It's alright. We don't have to deal with this now. Perhaps the young man would like to come in for a drink….and we can talk."

"That would be lovely." Tekoa said, smiling.

He took several steps forward, being just about three feet from the women, when Jade screamed out. "NOOOO!" She said angrily. "I'm not sure why, but….I don't trust him!" Unsure where she had learned it, Jade took a fighting stance and put her fists up. "Don't you come any closer to us!"

Sabrina stood back some, never seeing Jade in such a state. Worried about the man who Jade saw as a threat, Sabrina grabbed her rifle from the back of the car and held it out in front of her.

"You've got two seconds to tell me who and what you are before I blow a hole in you!" Sabrina shouted.

Tekoa was taken off guard, never expecting such resistance from either of them. "I mean you no harm." He said innocently. "Rhyne….the one you call Jade….she is promised to me…we were to be married. But, she had an accident and fell into the river!"

Suddenly, Sabrina remembered seeing Jade's lifeless body being washed violently down that river. How desperately Sabrina struggled to save them both. So, where was this guy? "How do you know what happened to her?" Sabrina asked. "I didn't see you anywhere around."

"I was searching for her." Tekoa said. "I saw her slip and fall in the river and hurried to find her. But, she was lost."

"You're lying." Sabrina said, cocking her gun and aiming. "I was there that day as well. And she had been in the water less than a minute or two when I found her and dragged her out. So, if you were looking for her, you would have found her."

Jade bit down hard on her lip. "He wasn't looking for me." She said. "He was trying to kill me."

A shot rang out as Tekoa flew through the air towards the women.

"What was that?" Krillin asked.

"That was a gunshot." Gohan said. "And it was coming from the direction of that house!"

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	40. Chapter 40

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Eighteen**

It all happened so fast; Sabrina wasn't sure what had actually occurred. She was an excellent shot, and she knew she had not missed. But, somehow, this man had jumped out of the way of her bullet, grabbing the rifle from her hand.

"It didn't have to be this way." Tekoa said, glaring at the human woman. Holding the large rifle in front of him, he bent the hardened metal into a round circle and tossed it aside.

Sabrina took a step backwards. "_What_ are you?"

Tekoa smiled. "I am the same as her." He indicated Rhyne. "And enough time has passed. She is promised to me, and I've come to claim her. Now, you can get out of my way….or die."

Jade as furious. "You'll have to go through me first." She declared. "You touch one hair on her head, and I'll kill _you_ myself."

"How?" He asked. "You cannot fight." He hoped that along with her memories, she had lost her fighting ability as well. "I could kill you both and no one would be the wise. I doubt this human has anyone that gives a damn about her. So, she would not be missed." He hoped his words were as hurtful as he intended.

"You're wrong." Jade said. "_She has me_. And I will _never_ abandon her!"

Tekoa wasn't sure what to do. Although he wasn't sure what to expect, he did not believe he would encounter this much resistance. "I won't lose you again, Rhyne."

"_Stop_ calling me that!" Jade screamed! "Whoever I was, that person is _dead_!"

"No." Tekoa said, walking forward. "My Rhyne is not dead…..and I don't care what I have to do to this human….but you are coming with me….now."

Sabrina took in a deep breath and held onto the back of the truck, as Jade stood beside her.

Tekoa decided that it was time to take drastic measures. Bringing his hands in front of him, he formed a ki ball. "I'll give you until the count of three, then the human is dead." He said to Rhyne.

Jade stepped in front of Sabrina. "Like I said, you'll have to go through me." She sneered.

"One……" Tekoa said.

"Two….." He continued.

Jade stood firmly, her eyes wide open with fear as she watched the unusual ball of light that the man had created.

"Three….." He said slowly. As he spoke the word, Tekoa took to the air and flew faster than either of them could follow and landed behind the truck, with Sabrina directly in his path.

Sabrina spun around and screamed as Jade ran forward but had no hope of saving her friend, as the ball of light was faster. In horror the man released it forward. Sabrina did not have time to close her eyes, it happened so fast. She could feel the heat of the blast as it approached.

However, the surprise was to be Tekoa's. His mouth fell open as a hand diverted his blast faster than his own.

Gohan.

Jade stopped in her tracks as what she thought was a human man landed in front of Sabrina and swatted the fireball as if were nothing. She could only see him from the back, but she could almost feel his anger.

Sabrina was just as shocked, touching her stomach and arms to make sure she was still alive. "_Shit_." She said, bracing herself up against the truck. Jade took her hand, and they both watched the newest arrival.

Gohan didn't even have any words. His mind was nothing but a raging volcano and he glared at Tekoa.

As well, Tekoa stared angrily. "This is all your fault." He said. "You are the one who killed Rhyne."

Powering up, Gohan prepared to kill Tekoa. "We'll see who pays."

Piccolo and Rikola hurried out of the Time Chamber much ahead of schedule.

"Gohan's in trouble!" Piccolo shouted as they ran past Kami.

Without asking any questions, Goku, Piccolo and Rikola flew in the direction of Gohan's growing ki.

Rideria and Kaizer came running from the back. "What's happening?" She demanded.

"Apparently, Gohan is in trouble!" Kami said.

She only hesitated for a second. "You help Gowan watch Raina." She said. Both she and Kaizer leapt off the Lookout in the same direction as the others.

Sabrina was absolutely terrified as she watched a strange glowing come from the human boy. Well, she wasn't sure if he were human or not, but he wasn't green. She latched onto Jade, pulling her close. "I want you to run." Sabrina said. "It's too dangerous."

But Jade shook her head. "Not without you. Never."

They were distracted as the newcomer screamed out in a rage.

Gohan had powered up, but not to Super Saiyan. "I don't need anything else to beat you. And I will kill you for whatever you have done to Rhyne."

"I haven't done anything to her!" Tekoa shouted. "You are the one who messed with her mind! Made her doubt _our_ love! That's why she did what she did!"

Gohan paused. "What do you mean? What are you saying?" He yelled.

Tekoa's mind was racing. He had come up with a plan and it was now time to use it. "She tried to kill herself…._because of you_." He said.

Feeling as if a knife had pierced his heart, Gohan shook his head. "I don't believe you!"

"Believe it, _Saiyan_!" Tekoa screamed, disgusted at Gohan's heritage. "She loved me! _ME_! But, you got in the way, and naturally she knew it would please her father if she chose you over me! It tore her apart, thinking how disappointed Piccolo would be in her! She chose the only option she could find!"

Gohan was speechless. "What?" He asked, not able to comprehend what was being said.

"Face it, Saiyan. She jumped into that river to escape an unhappy life. Either she married you and never followed her heart, or she lived with the guilt of letting her father down. After all, no one could hold a candle to the great Gohan!" Tekoa's anger was growing. "You do nothing wrong! You are perfect! But, Rhyne couldn't be perfect! She could never live up to her father's standards!"

Could it be true? Gohan let every word Tekoa said penetrate his mind. Rhyne only pretended to love him, so as not to disappoint Piccolo? Was it…possible?

"It…can't be true." He said, shaking his head slowly, eyes to the ground. "She loves me…I know…" he hesitated just a moment, letting his guard down. He was still so very tired, and now his mind as well as his heart was confused.

Tekoa watched for this moment and wasted no time in taking advantage of it. From behind his back, he pulled his hands together and formed a blast.

Time seemed to stand still. Gohan's eyes left the ground in time to see the blast coming toward him.

Krillin shouted in the distance as another gunshot rang out simultaneously with the ki blast.

Both Tekoa and Gohan fell to the ground.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Nineteen**

Landing just a few feet away, Piccolo, Rikola and Goku stood in shock. Seconds later Rideria and Kaizer arrived.

On the ground were Gohan and Tekoa. Standing back behind a vehicle was Rhyne. She was alive.

Sabrina continued to hold the small handgun out in front of her, pointed now at Tekoa's body. She had grabbed it from the back of the truck, hoping to scare off the green man. But, she ended up firing as she watched him discharge another ball of light, this time toward the other young man.

"_GOHAN_!" Goku shouted and ran forward.

Sabrina held the gun tightly in her hand. "Stay back!" She yelled. "I don't know who the _hell_ you people are, but I'd just as soon shoot every last damn one of you!"

Piccolo's eyes had found Rhyne and had not left his young daughter. "Rhyne…" He said and began to walk forward.

"_Stay back_!" Sabrina yelled again. But, Piccolo ignored her as did Goku.

"Get out of my way, woman." He said angrily. "That is my _daughter_."

Sabrina gasped. "_What_?" She lowered the gun somewhat. "Your…daughter?" Obviously, all these green people were of the same race and Sabrina felt a lump in her throat. She turned and saw a peculiar look on Jade's face.

The young girl looked at the man who claimed to be her father. "I don't know you." She said softly.

Piccolo stopped in his tracks. Of course. Her memory. Now, he understood. "You will remember in time." He said softer. "Right now, you belong with me and your sisters."

"_Sisters_?" Jade looked at the girls, whose appearance was so similar to her own. "They are…my sisters?"

"Yes." Piccolo said. He heard Gohan softly moaning as Goku helped him to his feet. The front of his shirt was gone and he had several burns and scratches. But he was otherwise unharmed.

Kaizer and Rideria guarded the helpless Tekoa. He had been shot in the chest and was losing a great deal of blood. "Father, what should we do with him?" Rideria growled. "I believe he is dying."

Sabrina's hands were now shaking as she dropped the gun, realizing that someone was about to die because of her. "I didn't mean……to….I didn't know…what to do…" Sabrina stammered.

Jade put her arms around the woman. Letting Sabrina lean on her shoulder. "You did what you had to." Jade told her.

Piccolo wasn't about to wait for Tekoa to die. He wanted to end his life now. He walked over to the fallen Namek and snarled. "Death is too good for you, but it's all I have." He said angrily.

"_No_!" Gohan told Piccolo. "Don't kill him."

Piccolo turned around stunned. "_WHAT_?" He demanded. "Why should I spare him?"

"He didn't do this to Rhyne." Gohan said sadly, leaning slightly against Goku for support. "It was….my fault."

The words hit Piccolo hard. "What do you mean?"

Gohan felt so ashamed. "Rhyne didn't love me." He said, trying to hold back tears. "She only pretended…to please you."

"_WHAT_?" Piccolo said. "Impossible!"

"No, Rhyne loves you!" Rideria said assuredly. "I know she does!"

Gohan shook his head. "She couldn't bear to disappoint you." He continued, finally meeting Piccolo's onyx eyes. "So, she….jumped….from the cliff."

Piccolo stiffened. "No." He said, barely above a whisper. "Rhyne would not take her own life."

"Will you people stop it!" Jade stepped forward angrily. "You keep talking about this _Rhyne_ person as if she's here! _Well, she's not!_ I don't know who Rhyne is but it is not me! I am Jade."

Tekoa moaned loudly.

"Father, what shall we do?" Rideria asked again. "If we leave him, he will die. He is loosing blood too fast."

"Let me help him." Sabrina said, hoping to save his life. "I can't let him die."

Piccolo snarled. "Fine." He wasn't sure what was going on, but he would never believe his young daughter would take her own life. Not Rhyne. Not as happy as she had been. He looked at Gohan. "I want you to understand, I do not and will not believe Rhyne jumped off that cliff."

Sabrina hurried inside and brought out a first aid kit along with some bandages. She managed to stop Tekoa's bleeding. "We should bring him inside, to rest." Sabrina said. "But he'll need medical attention."

"No he won't." Rideria said. "His body will heal in a while."

Sabrina remembered Jade's injuries. "Yes, like Jade's." She said aloud.

Piccolo's interest was peaked. "What kind of injuries did she have? How did she come to be with you?"

"Sabrina saved me." Jade said. "She pulled me from the water."

Piccolo looked into the brown eyes of this human woman. "I owe you." He said.

Sabrina shook her head. "You owe me nothing. Jade…..I mean….well, your daughter is a fantastic girl. She has brought me more joy than I can explain."

Once inside, Sabrina tried to make everyone comfortable. "I haven't had this many people in my house in five whole years! Much less at one time."

"Why do you live out here?" Goku asked. "I mean, it's as far away from civilization as you can get."

Sabrina smiled. "I don't like civilization." She said honestly. "People…..well, let's just say I prefer to be alone."

Piccolo noticed how Rhyne stayed by this woman's side. It was obvious that they cared for each other. And he was jealous.

"Perhaps we should get back to the Lookout." Piccolo said. "Hopefully Kami will know what to do about Rhyne's memory."

"The Dragonballs?" Rideria asked. "But, that will take a year."

Piccolo nodded. "Maybe there is another way."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jade said. "This is my _home_, and I won't leave Sabrina. Especially not alone with…_him_." She indicated Tekoa, who was still unconscious.

"You are coming with us." Piccolo said sternly. "As for Tekoa, we will take him along until this mess is cleared up."

Jade eyed this tall and intimidating man before her. "I said, I am not going _anywhere_. What part of that didn't you understand?"

Piccolo glared at her. "Either you go with us willingly, or by force. It's your choice."

"I won't let you." Jade said. "If you are my father, like you claim, then surely you won't hurt me."

"I didn't say I would hurt you." Piccolo said. "But I _will_ take you home."

"You don't understand. _This_ is my home….Sabrina is….she is like my mother." Jade said. "Do…I have…a mother? _Somewhere_?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No."

"I _knew_ it." Jade replied, smiling. "I knew Sabrina was going to be my mother, no matter what. And I was right."

Not sure what to say, Piccolo turned away. His daughter was here…in front of him. Yet, she was still lost.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	42. Chapter 42

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Twenty**

Piccolo was determined to bring his daughter home. "Fine." He told Rhyne. "Then we will bring the human with us." He turned away.

Sabrina was a little more than shocked. "Where….are we going?" She looked to Jade. "I don't really want to leave my house…" She feared they were speaking of another planet.

"It's not far." Goku said, smiling. "The Lookout is where the Earth's Guardian lives."

"_Guardian_?" Sabrina couldn't fathom what they were saying.

"Just stop asking questions and gather some belongings." Piccolo yelled. "This might take a while!"

Sabrina looked at Jade, realizing the young girl was about to lose her temper. "Ok." Sabrina said. "Maybe this will be fun." She smiled at Jade. "We can give it a try?"

Hesitantly, Jade nodded. "Fine." Jade said. "But, when I decide it is time for us to come back, then we'll be released, right?"

Piccolo did not answer, but only grunted which they took as a yes.

Kaizer carried Tekoa, who was still unconscious, and headed to the Lookout.

Jade stood, staring at the people surrounding her. "Was I able to fly? Before?"

"Yes." Rideria said, taking a protective place along side her little sister. "We would fly for hours and train."

"_Train_?" Jade asked. "What were we training _for_?"

Rikola laughed. "Well, Rideria and I trained to become better fighters. You trained because father made you!" Both Rideria and Rikola laughed, but the joke was lost on Jade. She only smiled, wondering how it would be to have grown up in such a family.

Piccolo picked his daughter up and carried her, while Goku took Sabrina. Krillin was left carrying two duffel bags, which had supplies for both Sabrina and Jade.

Sabrina held her eyes shut at first, scared to death. But, slowly she opened them, glancing around at the clouds. "This is incredible." She said.

"Yep." Goku smiled. "It's the _only_ way to fly." He did a couple of dipping moves, making Sabrina feel as if she were on a roller coaster. She squealed, partly out of fun, partly out of fear.

Once they landed, Kami hurried up front.

"_Rhyne_!" He shouted and rushed to hug the young girl. She allowed him to do this, but was not very responsive. Instantly, Kami knew something was terribly wrong.

"Rhyne, my dear. Don't you _remember_ me?" Kami asked, glancing at Piccolo, who shook his head.

"She has lost all memories of her life." Piccolo explained.

Kami gasped. "Of course! I was so foolish! That makes what the Dragon said fit perfectly!"

"_Dragon_?" Jade asked. "You have a talking dragon up here?" She grinned, thinking the idea was fascinating.

Kami shook his head. "I'll explain it all in good time, my dear."

Jade wasn't sure why, but she liked this older man.

"Right now, we need to figure out what to do with Tekoa." Kaiser said, standing by the injured Namek, who lay on the floor.

"I assumed he would be dead by now." Kami said, uncharacterically unfeeling.

"Apparently, he told Gohan that Rhyne _jumped_ from the cliff." Rideria answered. "That she did it….because of…well, because she loved him and not Gohan. And this would be displeasing to Father."

"Preposterous!" Kami shouted. "Not only is that a bold fabrication, but I know Rhyne would never do something so selfish!"

"That's what I said." Piccolo replied hostilely.

Gohan hung his head down. "But, what if I _drove_ her to it? What if I pressured her too much and drove her away?"

Piccolo walked up to Gohan, forcing his onetime student to face him. "Then, tell me, truthfully…Did something _happen_….between the two of you that could have caused her any additional grief? Or regret?"

Gohan shook his head. "I _love_ her, Piccolo. I promised you, that we would wait until we were married. And that's what we planned….to be married.…."

Jade found herself looking at this dark-haired young man. He was tall, handsome, and seemed to genuinely be able to express his emotions. She was almost in tears, when Sabrina came up behind her and took her by the hand. Squeezing lightly, Sabrina smiled at Jade, hoping to reassure her.

"Gohan…" Piccolo said, putting both of his hands upon Gohan's broad shoulders. "You are just like your father….entirely too trusting of others to do what is right….always wanting to give that one extra chance for redemption. That is one of the traits Rhyne found so enduring. Even if what Tekoa said were true, it would still not be _your_ fault. Rhyne is grown. She is intelligent enough to be make her own decisions." He smiled slightly. "And I don't think any of my daughters would hesitate to speak their minds to me, whether we shared the same belief or not."

"It would be my opinion that her memory loss would be a great asset to Tekoa" Kami said. "Because the only person who knows what happened, is Rhyne. And until we get her back, we won't know."

Rikola stepped forward. "I can find out." She said, smiling at her father. "Let me use my mind…to try and see what the past held for my sister as she stood on that mountaintop cliff."

"It's too risky." Piccolo said. "For Rhyne….she is not herself, therefore she cannot put up the necessary barriers…we could do more damage than good."

"What about Tekoa?" Rideria asked. "Let Rikola take a shot at _his_ mind. It should hold the same memories….."

"He's too injured." Piccolo said. "Until he is healed, it could kill him."

"And you have a problem with that?" Kaizer asked angrily. "Cause I sure don't!" He glared at the body still lying on the tile floor. "I know what happened…in my gut….and he's to blame."

Piccolo hesitated for a moment, feeling the same thing that Kaizer felt. Deep down inside, he knew all this time was lost because of Tekoa. "Alright…..give it a try." He said to Rikola. "But, pull out if you feel he's slipping away."

Rikola nodded, kneeling down beside the Namekian. She placed a hand on his heart, and immediately jumped backwards, landing on her butt.

"What is it?" Piccolo shouted.

Rikola looked up at her father, almost ashen as her lip quivered slightly. "He's….he's dead."

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	43. Chapter 43

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Immediately, Piccolo reached down and touched Tekoa. It was true. "He's dead alright." He snarled. "What a _coward_. He shut down his regenerative abilities and chose death, rather than face what he'd done." Piccolo turned around and looked at Gohan. "_This_ is all the proof I need. Whatever happened on that cliff….Rhyne did _not_ jump."

Gohan could hear the assurance in Piccolo's voice and felt somewhat better. "Still….I want to hear it from her." He turned around and looked at Rhyne. "_Please_…" He said, walking slowly up to her. "I want you back….the girl that I love…the girl that loved me…if that is possible."

Jade didn't know what to say, but she was unable to take her eyes away from this young man's face. Something about it seemed to be drawing her closer and closer, but to what she did not know.

"I think Jade has had enough for one afternoon." Sabrina said, noticing how uncomfortable the young girl was acting. "Perhaps you could show us where we'll be sleeping."

"Of course." Kami said kindly to Sabrina. "I'll have Mr. Popo prepare a room for you. Rhyne has her own room."

"Can't I stay with Sabrina?" Jade asked. "_Please_?"

Kami smiled. "If it would make you feel more comfortable, then yes."

Piccolo grumbled something and he and Kaizer picked up Tekoa's body. "Don't wait up for us." He said angrily, and then they flew away.

"What will they do with it…his body?" Sabrina couldn't help but ask. After all, she'd been the one to kill him.

"They'll give him a _proper_ burial." Rideria snarled. She knew her father, and she was betting that Tekoa would end up in the same watery grave he'd planned for her youngest sister.

"Come on." Rikola said. "There's someone else I want you to meet." She smiled. Taking Rhyne by the hand, she pulled her forward, and in turn, Sabrina was dragged along with them.

The girl who called herself Jade was introduced to Raina, and found the little girl to be completely intriguing. "You are my Aunt Rhyne! I know who you are!" Raina said excitedly.

Jade did not have the heart to correct the little girl, when in fact she wasn't sure who she was anymore. But being surrounded by all these people, friends and family, seemed to make her miss what it was she couldn't remember.

Sabrina lay down beside Jade and they chatted until the girl was finally asleep. However for Sabrina, sleep was the last thing on her mind. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, she decided to get up. If she were at her own home, she would watch a video or read a good book, hoping to find the peace and relaxation she sought. But, this was not home.

Carefully, she retraced her steps back down the long hallway until she found the open area in which she had first encountered. From this vantage point, the stars were enormous. She sat down by a large shrub, leaning her back against a pillar and watched the sky.

It was beautiful. Never in her life had she been this close to the Heaven's. She felt as if she could almost reach out and touch the moon as it shone brightly.

"Stay away from the edge." A gruff voice said.

Sabrina jumped, knocking over the potted shrub and landing in the dirt and broken clay pieces.

It was him….Jade's father.

"Do you always sneak up on people!" Sabrina shouted, trying to get up and dust herself off. "Look what you made me do!" She looked at the ruined greenery.

Piccolo smirked. "You're the jumpy human. If you were paying attention to your surroundings you'd realized that I was here _before_ you arrived. Therefore, I did not sneak up on you, rather you invaded my space."

Sabrina glanced at his face, seeing nothing but confidence and wisdom. "Still, you could have coughed or something to let me know you were here. That little helper person….what is his name? He will have a fit!"

"PoPo will not be angry." Piccolo said. "There is a broom and dust pan in the closet over there, if you wish to clean up your mess." He pointed to a door as he walked away.

"Wait!" Sabrina said. "Where are you going? I thought maybe…."

He glared at her. "Thought what? We'd sit down and have _tea_?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't associate with humans."

"What about all those other fighter friends of yours? Aren't some of them human?" She wanted to force him to clarify. "What about the one you said loved Jade?"

"Her name is Rhyne." Piccolo bellowed.

Sabrina took in a deep breath. "I didn't mean to _offend_ you." She said earnestly. "You have to understand that the girl I call Jade has come to mean a great deal to me. I don't have any children….or family…and she has…." Sabrina suddenly couldn't speak any further. She wanted to get away. Turning, she walked back toward her bedroom.

"_Running away_?" Piccolo asked hatefully, unable to stand her cowardice. "If you have something to say, then _say_ it!"

Sabrina stopped and took another deep breath before she turned around and looked into the coal black eyes of this enormous green man. "_I love her_…she is the closest thing to a child…a daughter I will ever have. And….I don't want to lose her." There, Sabrina had said it, and although the tears were spilling over her eyes, she felt relieved that her feelings had been made known.

Piccolo didn't try and stop her again as she continued walking down the hall. He saw the love in this human woman's eyes and had no doubt that everything she had done before was to protect Rhyne…..Jade. But, why would a human risk so much to protect an alien girl? Someone who was green, with antenna and pointy ears?

The fearful and sometimes cruel reaction of humans was the main reason Piccolo had decided to keep his girls on Namek for as long as he did. It was harder to explain prejudice to a child than it was to an adult. Now that the girls were grown, they understood the need for privacy and seclusion. Nameks, although a part of Earth for many years now, would never be accepted. Only feared and in some cases hunted down and killed because of that fear.

It was the same reason that most of Earth's fighters lived a reclusive life. From Master Roshi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, and even Krillin. They were all different and were shunned because of it.

Piccolo heard himself sigh. So, why would this human be any different than the others?

Morning came much too quickly for Sabrina, who had not slept. She found a bathroom and washed her face with cold water, hoping to look presentable. However, all she saw was a glazed set of brown eyes looking back at her from the mirror. Pulling her hair back in a clip, she went in search of food. That was one thing that never wavered. Her appetite.

All the green people were up and about. What were they called? She had forgotten. No matter. She spotted Jade sitting close to the edge of the tower.

"Well, did you sleep well?" Sabrina asked Jade.

She nodded. "Apparently more than you." She smiled. "You should have woke me up….we could have talked."

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm fine….soon as I find some food."

"Did I hear you say _food_?" Gohan said smiling. He had stayed at the Lookout the entire night, not wanting to be away from Rhyne. "Mr. PoPo can cook something!"

Sabrina smiled. "Sounds good!" Then she frowned. "Just what kind of food do you eat?"

"The same kinds of stuff humans eat….I'm actually half Human, half Saiyan. So, bacon and eggs sound pretty good!" Gohan said happily.

"Part _Saiyan_?" Jade asked. "Is that your…race?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. You are full-blooded Namekian. I am what Vegeta calls a _half_-_breed_…" He joked.

"Vegeta?" Jade repeated the name.

"He's a full blooded Saiyan like my dad. They are the only two left in the whole Universe. But, my dad has been on Earth since he was a little baby, so to him, Earth is his home….it's all either one of us really know." Gohan explained.

Jade smiled. "You seem very comfortable with being an Earthling."

Gohan's heart beat faster at seeing her beautiful, white fangs. "Ah..yes….I go to college and everything."

"College!" Sabrina jumped into the conversation. "What are you majoring in?"

"Well, my mom has always wanted me to be a doctor. So, that's what I'm preparing for now." Gohan said.

"But, what do _you_ want to be?" Jade asked.

"I remember, before your accident or whatever you want to call it, we used to sit around and talk about how our lives would be in a few years." Gohan said to her. "You knew how much I wanted to be a teacher….how much I would love teaching a young, and curious mind."

"A teacher?" Jade replied. "I believe that does suit you much better."

Gohan knelt down beside her and bravely took her hand. "Rhyne….can I call you that?"

She nodded, suddenly unable to find her voice.

"I don't want to ever give up on you….on _us_. But, just having you back…and alive is more than I ever hoped for." Gohan looked into her eyes and she felt that familiar feeling of need and want as his face was so very close to hers. "And if you never remember the things you have forgotten, will you let me build new memories for you? Maybe even for us?"

Jade felt as if her heart were breaking, seeing the sincerity and hopefulness on this young man's face. As he gently held her hand she could almost feel the enormous amount of power his grip possessed. And she could see something recognizable in his dark eyes that made her slowly nod her head, still unable to speak.

"Good." He smiled. "Maybe…if Sabrina doesn't mind, you and I could go for a walk?" Gohan looked at Sabrina for permission. He realized that as she was now, Jade looked to this woman as her parental figure.

"Of course." Sabrina said. "But, you should ask her father. I wouldn't want to step on his toes any more than I already have."

"Don't mind Piccolo." Gohan explained. "He growls a lot, but he has saved this planet many times…including the humans on it. He's just a father, who for the past year has searched every inch of this Earth for his youngest daughter. And even now, his heart is breaking because she views him as a stranger."

"I don't mean to." Jade said sadly.

"Don't you worry." Sabrina told her. "I'm sure, you'll remember everything before long. Now, you two go and have fun."

Gohan picked Jade up and jumped off the tower, hovering a few feet away. Sabrina felt her heart leap to her throat every time she saw someone do that. She waved, and smiled, hoping that Jade would be able to enjoy herself.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	44. Chapter 44

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jade felt wonderfully safe in Gohan's arms. However, she longed to feel the freedom of the wind on her own. "Will you teach me to fly again?" She asked him, her lips almost touching his ear.

Gohan shuddered at the closeness, but managed to smile. "Of course." He said. "How about I show you where we used to spar?"

"Spar?" Jade asked.

"Train….when we were just kids, we started sparring together. You said it was cause I didn't hit as hard as Piccolo!" Gohan laughed.

Hearing his laughter made Jade laugh as well. "I'm sure Piccolo can hit pretty hard!"

"Oh, he can!" Gohan admitted.

Jade could tell that Gohan had deep feelings and a lot of respect for the man he called her father. "How long have you known him? Piccolo I mean…"

"Well, we met when I was barely five years old." Gohan said. "If you think he's a grouch now, then you should have seen him then!"

"Wow…" Jade smiled.

"Yeah." Gohan said. "But, we hit it off right away. And he's been like a father to me ever since. There were many times when my dad wasn't around for one reason or another. But, Piccolo has always been there for me….except that one time he died."

Jade's eyes were as big as saucers. "He…died?"

"Yes….he died for me." Gohan said proudly. "He took a blast, that put a hole through his entire chest….to save me. And he died. It took me almost a year, but I found a way to get to his home planet of Namek, where there were other Dragonballs. I wanted to wish him back."

"Dragonballs? That's what they were talking about last night? That would restore my memory?" Jade asked.

"Yes." Gohan explained to her about the seven Dragonballs and how when collected and the Dragon is called upon, you get a wish. He then went on to tell her about Frieza and the horrible battle that ensued.

"So, you brought Piccolo back to life." Jade said. "That was brave of you."

"I love him." Gohan said without hesitation. "Just like you love Sabrina. I understand how you can have a parent, yet find the same wonderful qualities in someone else."

"You do understand, don't you?" Jade asked as he sat her down in a clearing.

Gohan nodded. "Well, this is it." He smiled as she glanced around at the wide opened space. "We used to train here for hours every day. Then, we'd lay down, exhausted under that tree and talk." He pointed to a large oak tree.

"This place is beautiful." She said.

Sabrina ate breakfast and had to admit that the little black man was an excellent cook. "I could get used to this!" She told him.

Of course, Mr. Popo was thrilled to have someone new to cook for. "I shall beg preparing lunch in a while! Any requests?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I'll eat whatever you decide to make."

As she walked out toward the front of the tower, she spotted Piccolo standing, looking over the edge.

"I envy you." Sabrina said, standing directly behind him.

Piccolo did not turn around, but answered. "Why?"

"Your daughter is a wonderful girl. And it was your love and guidance that made her that way." Sabrina admitted. "And even if her memory never comes back, you will always be her father….that cornerstone in her life that taught her to be brave in the face of adversity. That's why she survived that damned river. She was just too stubborn to die."

"Why are you telling me this?" Piccolo asked.

"Because I want you to know….even if I _tried_…I could never take her away from you. I see it when you speak, she hangs on every word." Sabrina smiled, fighting back her emotions. "My Jade may be somewhat different than your Rhyne…but her heart is the same. I only hope that I can keep just a small piece of it for myself….and I know that is selfish."

"Why do you choose to stay alone?" Piccolo asked bluntly, changing the uncomfortable subject.

"I do not like the way humans treat one another." Sabrina replied.

Piccolo wondered if someone had hurt her, perhaps enough to make her dislike her own race. "But, you did not fear my daughter? When you found her?"

Sabrina shook her head. "She was so helpless….so injured. I didn't take time to feel fear _of_ her…I felt fear _for_ her. If it weren't for her ability to heal herself, she would have died. I could have taken her to the hospital, but they would have done unspeakable horrors to her, being that she is obviously an alien. I wouldn't put anyone through that."

For the first time, Piccolo turned around and looked at Sabrina. "I realize how much you care for my daughter." Piccolo said. "Your ability to close your eyes to her differences shows me your heart is beyond my comprehension. For, I do not have such a luxury. Too often, I see people for _what_ they are…not _who_ they are."

"You mean…me?" Sabrina asked.

Piccolo nodded. "You were a _human_, trying to take my daughter away. However, I do not see you in this light any more."

Sabrina smiled, almost afraid she was hearing things. "So, how do you see me now?"

Piccolo took a deep breath, wanting to phrase this correctly. "My daughters have only one parent. Me." He said. "But, Rhyne now has another. She has you for a mother…if that's what she wants. I won't stand in her way to see you or be with you. As long as you show me the same courtesy."

Sabrina couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She felt foolish for crying in front of this big and obviously in control man, but at the moment she didn't care. He was giving her permission to be a part of Jade's life. Forever, if that is what Jade wanted. "I can't thank you enough."

Piccolo scoffed. "Don't thank me. Just be good to my daughter. But, understand, I have final say so. She is a Namek; therefore there are certain responsibilities. Rhyne is to continue her training, and focus on her fighting until…or if…her memory comes back."

"Agreed." Sabrina said. "Whatever you say!"

"Now, do you wish to stay here on the Lookout? Or do you wish to return to your own home?" Piccolo asked.

"Can I talk with Jade first?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, I have her to consider."

Piccolo nodded. "Of course." He stepped off the platform and hovered in the air. "If you don't think she would mind, I'd like for her to use her given name…."

"Yes." Sabrina said, understanding how difficult this must be for him as her father. "I will talk with her about it."

He nodded and flew away.

Sabrina watched in fascination, wondering what was going on in Piccolo's mind. He was so aloof and untouchable. And she wasn't sure how he had gotten close enough to someone to become a father. But, she was a few steps closer to seeing a part of his heart that was always hidden from the world. She smiled, and went back to her room. Having not slept, she was exhausted.

Within a few minutes, Sabrina was asleep.

Three weeks passed before Sabrina decided to leave the Lookout and return to her home. During this time, Jade, who had returned to her birth name, had grown very comfortable with her sisters and her father. And spent a great deal of time with Gohan.

Yet, her memory had still not returned. She had confided in Sabrina that at times, she _felt_ things. Emotions or feelings that were familiar. But, no actual memories.

Knowing that it would take time, Sabrina thought it would be best if Rhyne stayed with her family…alone. For at least a while.

As she packed her bags, Sabrina heard the sniffles coming from Rhyne.

"I don't want you to leave. With you here, everything is perfect." Rhyne said.

"It's not like I won't get to see you." Sabrina said, hoping she sounded stronger than she felt. "Besides, I need to return to work. They probably think I've been kidnapped by aliens or something!"

Rhyne laughed, as did Sabrina. "I'll always be here for you." Sabrina said. "But right now, you need to spend time with your father. He needs his daughter."

"But, what will you do? Who will you watch Lucy with? Or play poker?" Rhyne asked, tears filling her onyx eyes.

"How about, we make a date. Every night at 7:00pm you come over and we'll do whatever you like!" Sabrina said. "We can watch DVD's or play poker. It's up to you!"

"I miss my bed." Rhyne said, unable to stop crying. "I miss my pillows and the way your house smells….like flowers and cinnamon."

It was becoming more and more difficult for Sabrina to hold back her own tears. She hugged Rhyne, hoping she wouldn't hear the cracking of her voice. "I'll miss your snoring too."

Rhyne laughed. "I told you, I don't snore!"

"Whatever you say, kid." Sabrina said. "Now, help me with this bag, amazon girl!"

It was true that in just three weeks of working with her father and Gohan, Rhyne's strength had more than tripled. And she was able to fly at a decent rate. It was as if her own natural abilities were slowly coming back to her, even if her memories weren't.

They smiled, arm in arm, as they walked out into the front of the Lookout. Piccolo waited there, along with Rideria and Rikola.

"We'll miss having you around." Rikola said, hugging Sabrina. "Raina especially." The little girl looked up and hugged Sabrina around the legs.

"I'll miss you too, little one." Sabrina stroked Raina's baldhead. "I promise to come back and read to you again." Raina had developed a love for some of Earth's classic stories such as Little Red Riding Hood and Cinderella. Sabrina took comfort in reading her a story every day.

Rideria even stepped forward and hugged Sabrina, only not as emotionally as her sister. "I do hope you'll come back and visit us."

"I will. And you are all welcome at my home…._anytime_." Sabrina smiled. She bid a very emotional and hard farewell to Rhyne, but knew it was for the best.

"Ok…" Sabrina said. "I'm ready." However, she wasn't prepared when Piccolo was the one who picked her up. She inadvertently let out a small scream of surprise.

"Calm down, woman." Piccolo said. "I won't drop you…" She wasn't sure if he was making an attempt at humor or not, but she didn't like the way he had said that.

With her duffle bag in her lap, she held on tightly to Piccolo's neck as he shot into the sky. He did not reduce his speed, but flew at what he considered a normal pace. However, it was a bit much for Sabrina, but she didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes closed.

It seemed like only seconds had passed when they arrived.

"You can let go now." Piccolo said as he landed at her front door.

Sabrina opened her eyes and relaxed. "Oh." She said, realizing she had practically choked him. "Sorry."

Piccolo only snorted and dropped her bag on the step.

Sabrina reached into her pocket and got out her key, put it in the lock and turned, opening her door.

She turned around to say goodbye to Piccolo, only to run face first into his chest. "Oh…." She said again, looking up at him.

"I thought I'd come in and make sure there were no problems." He told her.

Sabrina was not afraid of Piccolo and only smiled. "Of course, come in."

Piccolo ducked, avoiding hitting the doorframe, which was over a foot too low for him. He walked in to the house, which he had seen on one other occasion, but now he looked at it differently.

He could smell the faint scent of cinnamon that Rhyne had spoke of, and saw the shelves of books. To he left was a large desk, then furniture. Walking to the table, he noticed several pictures of Rhyne and the human woman. In each of them, Rhyne was smiling.

"I would like to see Rhyne's bedroom." Piccolo told her.

Sabrina nodded and he followed her down a short hallway to a series of doors. "This is hers." She took the doorknob and turned, allowing Piccolo to fully view the girl's room.

He was astonished. Inside were bright colors, lacy pillows and curtains, and strange little figurines on the shelves. Even a couple of dolls and stuffed animals.

"I let her do the room just as she wanted." Sabrina told him. "We ordered a lot of the stuff out of a catalog, and I gave her some of my old stuffed animals. She liked to sleep with this one." She held up a rather tattered green frog.

Piccolo's whole purpose in wanting to view the room, was to see who his daughter had become. Now, he wasn't sure where to go from here. "I never gave her things like this." He said, almost regretfully. "There were no dolls for my girls….no bright colored rooms….no lace and frills."

Sabrina was stunned at his revelation, and wanted to comfort him. "A girl needs more than frills to make it in this world." She said. "You gave Rhyne what she needed to survive in that ice cold water. None of this other stuff matters now."

Piccolo's large green hand traced along the side of the lace curtains. "Will you be safe here?" He asked. "Alone?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes. I lived her for three years before Jade….I mean Rhyne came along. Plus, you know I'm a good shot."

Piccolo smirked. "Yes. That you are." Forcing himself to let go of his current emotional state, he headed for the door. "I'm sure Rhyne will be by tonight to see you." He hurried outside.

"Wait!" Sabrina shouted, hoping to catch him before he flew away. "Piccolo, thanks for everything."

"You owe me no thanks." He said, and left. Just like that. Never turning around, never looking back.

Sabrina shook her head slightly. "You are a strange one, Piccolo." She said.

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	45. Chapter 45

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sabrina's first evening back at home was uneventful. Rhyne came by, strangely escorted by her father. He refused to come in, but stayed outside under a series of large trees in meditation.

Rhyne loved being back in her room, and both she and Sabrina sat down for two hours of their favorite Lucy episodes.

Even in his meditation, he could hear Rhyne's laughter. He smiled slightly, thankful beyond any measure that his daughter had been spared. He remembered, when she was a little girl, how she would always be right under him, crawling into his lap or on his leg. As if she needed him more. Or, Piccolo realized now, perhaps she needed more than he could give her.

Now, having a granddaughter with two parents, Piccolo wondered if indeed there had not been a significant element missing in the girls' lives. Possibly in his own life. But that was something he would admit no further. Instead, he concentrated on his meditations, ignoring the laughter from the house.

In the months since Rhyne had been found, Gohan's grades had gone up to his usual standard of perfection. It was nearing a new fall quarter, and he was anxious to test out of some courses and was prepared to stay inside and study for the next two days straight. If he was successful, he could skip the entire semester and devote his time to Rhyne. They could spend their first winter together in a long while, enjoying the snow and chilly weather.

After several hours, and well past dark, Gohan's eyes felt like concrete. He knew if he did not get out and reinvigorate his body, that he would end up sleeping for the next twelve hours.

Deciding to go see if Rhyne was still awake, he headed toward the Lookout. However, half way there, he felt an all too familiar presence and decided to go and have a look. The ki got stronger the closer he got to Sabrina's house. Hovering a few feet back, Gohan watched the dark figure ahead.

Under a group of tall trees stood Piccolo. Gohan wondered if something was wrong, but noticed that Piccolo seemed to be just standing there. Rhyne was at the Lookout, so maybe it had to do with Sabrina. Knowing that his best friend had already sensed his arrival, Gohan approached him.

"Piccolo, is everything alright?" Gohan asked as he landed beside him.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes." He elaborated no further.

Gohan stood there for a minute, but after nothing else was said, he knew it was time to leave. Whatever business Piccolo had out here, he wasn't going to share it with him now. "Well, I'm going to see Rhyne. I'll talk to ya later." Gohan backed away and left.

Piccolo continued to stand under the trees for the next few hours.

Quietly, Gohan walked across the Lookout, headed for Rhyne's room.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Kami demanded.

Gohan jumped, turning around. "Mr. Kami, sir….you scared me!"

"It's a little late for a social call, don't you think?" Kami said.

Gohan smiled. "I only wanted to see her for a minute. I promise I won't stay long."

Kami was a sucker for young love. "Go on….but I better see you leaving in less than an hour! The girl's got training tomorrow with her father, and you know she needs all the rest she can get!"

"Yes sir!" Gohan said. He hurried around the corner and down the hall to Rhyne's room. He knocked softly on the door, but heard no response. He knocked once more before he pushed the door open. "Rhyne?" He said softly.

The lights were out and only a few candles could be seen burning. "Rhyne?" He asked again, not wanting to scare her.

Without warning, she walked from the bathroom, wrapped only in a small towel. Rhyne let out a little squeal as she saw Gohan.

Gohan's face turned four shades of red and he quickly turned his back to her. "Gee, Rhyne…I'm sorry. I called out for you, but you didn't answer….."

"I didn't answer cause I was in the tub!" She said loudly.

"Well, I got worried…that's all…" Gohan said, hoping and praying that she was putting on clothes.

And she was. She grabbed her gi and threw it on as fast as she could. Her skin was still damp, causing her gi to cling. "I'm dressed now." She told him, tossing her wet towel back into the bath.

When Gohan turned around, he smiled. Seeing Rhyne in the candlelight made her appear even more beautifully exotic than he had ever dreamed.

Rhyne felt a little uncomfortable. She felt her gi clinging to her every curve and wished she knew how to make a new set of clothing like her father did. Perhaps at one time she had known, but now it was lost along with all of her other memories.

She tugged on her gi. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked Gohan.

But he didn't answer her. Instead, he swooped down on her lips like a mad man. His kiss was passionate, yet gentle. Rhyne felt her knees buckling from the intensity and flung her arms around Gohan's neck to hold herself up. In turn, he held onto her waist tightly. After several minutes of fervent kissing, Gohan maneuvered Rhyne to her bed and their bodies fell onto the soft mattress, legs and arms entwined.

Gohan felt almost blind with desire, and knew that Rhyne probably was equally as blinded, therefore unable to make a clear decision. Besides, this is not what he wanted….it's not what he had promised Piccolo.

He broke free, ripping his lips from hers and staring into her black eyes. "We need to stop….now." He told her.

Rhyne felt like she was going to cry, unable to understand any of this. "Why do I feel this way? Gohan, why do I want to be with you so badly?" She pulled him forward and kissed him, this time slipping her tongue past his lips.

Her gesture caused a surge of uncontrollable hormones to erupt inside Gohan's body. He pinned her to the bed, pressing his body as close to hers as possible, tasting her mouth.

Rhyne encouraged every move he made, and was ready to go as far as he would ask. But, yet again, Gohan backed away.

"No." He said, this time getting up and putting some distance between them. "I won't do something so disrespectful to you." He told her. "I didn't do it before, when you loved me…and I won't do it now."

Before Rhyne could stop him, he left, flying out her open window and into the darkness.

She called out his name softly, but knew he didn't hear her. Gohan was already out of sight.

"But….I do love you…." She whispered, tracing her lips with her finger. "I love you Gohan…."

The next morning, her father hurried Rhyne out of bed. "It's time for training…….get up." He growled at the foot of her bed.

He noticed that she was asleep on top of her bed covers with her gi on instead of her usual pajamas.

Groggily, Rhyne rose up, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. She had finally cried herself to sleep last night, unable to bear her inner turmoil.

Piccolo instantly picked up on her emotional state, and sat down on her bed. "What has happened?"

Immediately Rhyne started to shed tears again. "Gohan came by last night." She said, her lips quivering and her hands shaking.

Piccolo felt that familiar fatherly suspicion. "What happened?"

"We kissed….._really_ kissed." She said, embarrassed to be telling her father this. "Then, he ran away. He just left me here….all alone."

Piccolo smiled. "He is a man." Piccolo said. "It's not always easy to just….kiss and be done with it."

"That's just it. I didn't want to _just_ kiss." She blurted out, and then buried her face in her pillow.

Piccolo was shocked and enormously uneasy. "How do you feel about Gohan?"

"I love him." She said. "Not the _old_ me….but the me I am _now_." She said, afraid to face her father. "I don't remember him, loving him, or wanting him….or agreeing to marry him…..but all of it…I feel now…_right this moment_."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Piccolo tried to comfort her. "Did you tell him how you feel?"

Rhyne shook her head. "He just left. He probably thinks I hate him or something."

"I doubt that. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll go find him." Piccolo told her.

Rhyne turned around and threw her arms around Piccolo's neck. "Thank you, father." She said.

Hearing her say the word _father_ made Piccolo smiled even more. He put his arms around her and pulled Rhyne into his lap. For a few minutes, he held her like that, both content to simply be together. As her tears finally subsided, he sat her back down on the bed. "Perhaps I should bring Sabrina here for a while." Piccolo said. "You could discuss this with her."

"Would you?" Rhyne asked.

"Yes." Piccolo said. "I'll get her first, then find Gohan." He got up and left.

Sabrina was in the garden, planting flowers and new shrubbery around her walkway. She was surprised when Piccolo landed, but was quickly getting used to people falling from the sky.

"Well, hello Piccolo." Sabrina said smiling. "What brings you here? Is Rhyne alright?"

"She's fine." He said. "However, she needs a woman's shoulder right now. It seems she has fallen in love with Gohan all over again, and is having some difficulty dealing with it."

Sabrina smiled. "I knew that." She said. "I could see it in her eyes every time he was around. You can't hide love like that." She finished her last plant and got up. "Will you give me a few minutes to freshen up?"

Piccolo nodded, crossing his arms. "I'll wait."

"Great. It'll just take about five minutes to shower." She brushed the dirt off her jeans and hurried inside.

In his mind, Piccolo mentally counted five minutes. When he was on minute number seven, he grew agitated and decided to hurry her along.

He walked inside, not making a sound. He was about to call out her name, when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Piccolo turned and lost his breath. Sabrina's bedroom door was ajar, and there she stood…totally naked. He couldn't breath…just stood and watched as she slipped on her clothing, taking in her beauty.

When she was done, she turned around and screamed, seeing Piccolo watching her from the hallway. "What are you doing?" She yelled, her hair dripping wet. "How long have you been standing there!" Her face was in a frown, but her cheeks were flushed.

Piccolo walked forward and without saying a word grabbed Sabrina around the waist and pulled her body to his. He allowed her one breath before his lips met hers and locked on with such force, she couldn't have taken another breath even if she could remember how.

Sabrina felt such a sensation in her body, she was helpless. She placed her hands on his chest, not to push him away, but to give herself leverage as his kiss seemed to be pushing her backwards. When she felt the bed against the back of her legs, her eyes suddenly popped open and she tried to break free from his powerful embrace, but it was not possible.

Piccolo pushed her onto the bed, without breaking the kiss, trying to be careful not to crush her beneath his heavy body. With a free hand, he threw his turban and other weighted gear to the floor. Sabrina heard as it crashed against something, but at the moment she didn't care what he had broken. Just feeling him this close was all she could think of.

Suddenly, Piccolo's mind drifted to Rhyne and to Gohan. He felt a strange sense of deju-vu…not of his own experience, but perhaps of daughter.

He hadn't given Sabrina a chance to say yes or no. Possibly she was only responding out of fear….or some primal physical need. Perhaps it had nothing to do with him.

As abruptly as he had kissed her, he broke free, standing up at the foot of the bed. Sabrina's face was completely flushed and her eyes were saddened. "What' s wrong?" She asked him.

Piccolo didn't know how to explain himself and his first instinct was to leave. "Nothing." He said softly, and began picking up his training clothes.

"Don't go." Sabrina said. "Piccolo….please…"

He stopped, hearing the wanting in her voice. "I should not have acted that way." He said. "I never gave you a chance to say no….and I'm sorry."

Sabrina walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "I could have said no at anytime….I didn't want to…I don't want to.." She said softly. "Piccolo….let's finish this…"

He turned and looked at her. "I came here for my daughter….not for…not this…" He said, aggravated at the feelings he had.

"Whatever brought you here…us…to this moment …it doesn't matter." Sabrina said, slowly loosening his gi belt. "We've both felt it for a long time…and I've learned that life is much too short….Rhyne taught me that."

Piccolo clasped her hands. "Don't." He said. "We shouldn't."

"Why?" Sabrina said. "Don't you know that….that I care for you?"

This got Piccolo's attention more than anything she had said. "Care?"

Sabrina nodded. "At first, you were only this stranger who was taking Jade away from me…..then, I accepted you as Rhyne's father….and you became my friend, whether you'd admit it or not." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I can't tell you the exact moment that it changed…..but….it did." She reached up and caressed his face. "I love you, ya big green alien."

Piccolo couldn't believe his ears. "_Love_?"

"Love." Sabrina reassured. "I know you aren't big on that kind of stuff…but maybe I could teach you…." She slid her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes.

Piccolo growled. "Teach me." He said.

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	46. Chapter 46

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Gohan had gone home, ashamed at his behavior. Inside his room, he wondered how he came to be so stupid about such things. Forcing Rhyne out of his thoughts, which he knew she was never truly out, he continued to study.

Finally, just before dawn, he fell asleep, his head resting on his desk.

Rhyne wondered why her father had not returned from Sabrina's. He left over three hours ago, but she decided not to interfere. They were getting along very well, and Rhyne did not want to cause any problems for them.

She decided to find Gohan herself and confront him with her feelings. Her flying was greatly improved now, so she leapt out her window and headed for his house.

Sabrina had been asleep for the past hour, curled up in Piccolo's arms, while he lay beside her watching as she slept and listening to her steady breathing.

Never in his life had he thought anything could be like this. What an incredible experience they had just shared. Closing his eyes, he felt as if an emptiness had been filled. Now, he understood so much more about life. And why it was meant to be shared.

Piccolo also understood more about his own children. He had been so foolish to keep them distanced for all those years, when they craved his love and affection. Especially Rhyne. She had always been the neediest of the three and at times Piccolo had been angered at her. Because he did not understand this need for love.

Now he did. As he held Sabrina in his arms, a new life flashed before his eyes. One with her as his mate, perhaps making a home of some sort. He knew it would please Rhyne, but he was doing it for himself. Not anyone else.

Sabrina began to stir, snuggling closer to Piccolo.

"I have to go find Gohan." Piccolo said. "And you need to speak to Rhyne."

"Yeah…" Sabrina said, brushing the stray brown hairs out of her face. "Right…I guess we forgot about them, huh."

Piccolo smiled. "I guess we did." Reaching over, he kissed her again, bringing her body as close to his as possible.

Sabrina glanced at the clock, as she broke free from the kiss. "You start that again and I'll be in this bed for another three hours."

"I wouldn't mind." He replied, rubbing his hands over her soft curves.

"We have to see about Rhyne and Gohan." Sabrina said, suddenly being the voice of reason. "Come on." She got out of bed and walked across the floor, hoping to find her discarded clothing.

Piccolo watched as she gracefully maneuvered around the room, and marveled at her beauty. "You look better without clothing." He said, serious, but joking.

She giggled. "I doubt you'd like for the rest of the world to see me like this." She said, slipping her jeans on. Sabrina tried to pick up his weighted clothing, which had broken two shelves of her bookcase, but it was too heavy. "You'll have to get this yourself." She said.

It was Piccolo's turn to get out of bed, and he had no more thought to his nakedness than Sabrina had of her own. But, she did marvel at how well built he was. Each muscle toned and each area well proportioned. "You look better without clothes too." She giggled.

He growled slightly and grabbed her, pushing her up against the wall. "All I need is a nod, and we'll be back in that bed for three more hours." He said, kissing her neck.

As much as Sabrina wanted it, she tried to think of Rhyne. "Remember…your daughter….and Gohan…" She said breathlessly, hoping he would have enough will power to pull away, cause hers was gone.

His black eyes searched her brown ones, and he knew how much she wanted him. "Once we settle things with Rhyne and Gohan, we're gonna finish _this_." He kissed her lips one last time before he let her go and finished dressing.

Once outside, the sunshine seemed even brighter. "I'll take you to the Lookout to speak with Rhyne, then I'll go find Gohan." Piccolo said. He picked Sabrina up, but carried her somewhat differently this time. Instead of keeping her at a distance, he held her as close to his chest as possible.

Rhyne hovered outside Gohan's window, trying to summon up the courage to knock. But, he had already sensed her arrival, and was on the other side of the window wondering what she was doing.

Finally, he took the initiative and swung the window open.

Rhyne almost fell, she was so surprised. But, Gohan reached out and grabbed her, pulling her inside the room. "Are you ok?" Gohan asked her.

Rhyne nodded. "Yes." She smiled. "I had to come and see you, Gohan." She told him. "It's about last night."

Gohan was going to open his mouth and probably say something foolish, but Rhyne placed her entire palm over his mouth to shut him up. "No….this time you are listening to me." She said firmly.

"Now, I don't remember who I was or what we might have shared together before…….but I know who I am _now_." She told him. "And I know I want to share my life with you, Gohan. I love you…._me_…this _me_…the only _me_ that I have to offer you. You may never get back the girl you once loved, but I'm offering you the new and improved version….if you'll have me." Rhyne kept her tone even and unemotional until the end, and then she felt herself breaking up.

Gohan reached up and gently removed her hand from his mouth, kissing the palm. "You're the only Rhyne I want….no other." He said, and then kissed her. Rhyne felt a few stray tears escape her onyx eyes as she squeezed them tightly, afraid the moment would end.

The kiss was long and passionate, but Gohan knew it had to end. "Marry me." He asked. "Right now…_today_…."

Rhyne gasped at his words. "Yes." She said through her tears.

He kissed her for a few more minutes before he broke free again. He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. "I know we'll have a Namekian ceremony and all, which is fine….but this is one human tradition I want to share with you." Gohan walked back over to Rhyne and handed her a small box. "Open it."

Rhyne burst into tears when she saw the beautiful ring. It was gold with a large emerald stone in the middle. "I had this made last year, before everything happened. I flew to the mountains and blasted this stone out I found some diamond mines, but I thought this was more appropriate. I wanted to ask you properly, but never got the chance….until now."

Getting down on one knee, Gohan took the ring and put it on her finger. "Rhyne…will you be my wife?"

Rhyne could barely speak, but managed to nod her head. "Yes…." She mumbled, her face soaked from tears. When the ring was on her finger, Gohan kissed it. "This will never come off."

Unable to stand, Rhyne had to sit down on the bed, her sobbing so intense. "Don't cry…" Gohan said soothingly. "I promise, I will make you the happiest girl in the world. We'll have as many babies as you want, and I'll finish college and be able to build you a nice house and you won't have to worry about anything."

"I'm not worried." Rhyne said, still crying. "I just love you…."

For a while, they sat on the bed. Gohan held her until she calmed down, and then they knew it was time to face the ultimate challenge.

"We have to tell my father." Rhyne said.

"Then, let's go." Gohan smiled. He was so happy; he picked her up and carried her outside.

"I can fly, ya know." Rhyne said smiling.

"Not today." Gohan said. "Today, I want you as close to me as possible.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	47. The END

Three Rivers of Remembrance 

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Final Chapter**

Piccolo and Kami searched the Lookout and did not find Rhyne. "She's gone." Piccolo said loudly.

Kaizer and Rideria came out front as well as Rikola and Gowan.

"Rhyne is gone." Piccolo repeated. "Did anyone see her leave?"

"No." Rideria said. "We were in the back."

"I'm sure everything is alright." Sabrina said, hoping to reassure him. "She probably went to find Gohan herself."

"I don't like her being out alone." Piccolo said snarling.

"But you can't shelter her…" Sabrina reminded him. "Let her live her life…she has a second chance…give it to her." As she lovingly touched his arm, he smiled.

"You're right." Piccolo said, his temperament calming. "I just worry."

"I know….So do I." Sabrina told him. "But, after all that she's been through, she deserves to make the most of this life."

Their casual contact did not escape Piccolo's daughters, who picked up on their gestures immediately. Rideria looked at Rikola and Rikola looked at Rideria. Neither said a word, but a smile passed their lips.

"What?" Kaizer asked.

"I'll explain later." Rideria whispered.

It was then that they felt Gohan's approach. "Gohan's coming….and Rhyne is with him." Piccolo sighed.

"See…I knew she'd be with him." Sabrina said.

As they landed, both were surprised to find everyone there. "Well, this makes it a little easier." Gohan said. "Safety in numbers and all that." He grinned.

"We were concerned about you." Sabrina told Rhyne.

"Don't worry." Rhyne said, hugging Gohan. "Everything is perfect." Rhyne held out her hand and showed the ring to Sabrina.

"OH!" Sabrina shouted. "You're….you're engaged!" She grabbed Rhyne and hugged her.

"What?" Piccolo asked Sabrina. "It's only a ring!"

"It's a symbol of our love." Gohan said. "I had it made for her last year. I proposed earlier tonight and Rhyne has accepted."

"The ring is a tradition of Earthlings." Kami explained. "When a man asks the woman he loves to become his bride, he gives her a ring as proof of his love."

"Sounds kind of nuts to me." Kaizer said, but Rideria smacked him in the gut.

"Just cause I didn't get a ring doesn't mean its nuts!" Rideria said loudly.

"Anyway, this is a wonderful occasion!" Kami said. "When is the date set for?"

Gohan and Rhyne looked at each other and smiled. "Today." They said in unison.

"Today?" Piccolo said. "Now? But there is no time to prepare!"

Rhyne walked up to her father and took his hand. "Father, everything I need to be happy is right here on this tower. I don't need the dress or flowers or a bunch of people looking on….all I need is my family."

Piccolo reached up and stroked her face. "That, you have. Your family is here. And if you want a wedding today, you shall have it." He smiled.

Two hours later, Rhyne and Gohan were married by Kami. Only Rhyne's family and Gohan's mother and father were there, because they wanted it kept simple and quiet. ChiChi cried about her little boy having grown up. Then she cried more about Rhyne falling in love with her son yet a second time.

Goku wondered where the big spread of food was. "Don't worry." Sabrina said. "Next week, we'll have a huge celebration at my house and there will be tons of food….I promise."

"You'll have a party? For us?" Rhyne asked.

"Of course. A wedding shower! Only everyone will be invited! And must bring a gift!" Sabrina said, bursting with happiness. "After all, you'll need things for your home….dishes…pots….pans…linens….all kinds of things. Of course, I'll get most of it for you! I can't wait to flip through the catalogues and start ordering!"

"Where are you guys gonna live? On the Lookout? Or home with us?" Goku asked.

"For now, at the Lookout." Rhyne said. "When Gohan is finished with his next semester, he wants to build a house close to Sabrina's."

"That would be great! Just let me know when and I'll come help!" Goku said.

After everyone had left, Gohan and Rhyne retreated to the bedroom.

Surrounded by candlelight, they danced to music only they could hear and made love as if they had all the time in the world.

"I love you." Gohan whispered in his wife's ear.

"I love you, too." Rhyne said to her new husband. "No matter what ever happens, no one will take this memory from me."

"Let' see if we can make a few more…." He smiled. "Just to be sure." He drew the covers up over them and pulled her close, taking in every moment.

Outside, Piccolo stood with his arms around Sabrina as they stared off the side of the Lookout. "How about you and I go back to my house." She suggested. "I think one pair of newlyweds up here is enough. This place might not be able to handle us too."

He held onto her waist as he hovered over the tower. "I say you've got a good plan." He replied, kissing her neck. "Three hours was not nearly enough time for me to do all that was needed."

Sabrina felt goose bumps cover her flesh as he spoke. "How much time do you think we'll need?"

Piccolo smirked. " Twelve should be enough."

"_TWELVE_!" She yelled. "_TWELVE HOURS OF MAKING LOVE_!"

"For starters." Piccolo said, and flew away with Sabrina in his arms.

Off in the distance, a single figure stood silently watching. He had been there for hours, and watched the ceremony that had taken place. Now, he spit on the ground as he watched Piccolo and that Earth woman flying away.

"Your time is coming." Tekoa said angrily. "And when I make my wish on the Dragonballs, even Hell will bow before me."

THE END 

**_I had originally planned (and started) a sequel to this fic...but family issues just never let me complete it. So, for now, this is it...Thanks to everyone who read it, this time and the original time 4 years ago! Times flies when you're having fun, huh!_**

Sherri


End file.
